HPSW Episode I: The Chosen One
by The Dark Underlord
Summary: HP/SW Crossover. After Harry kills Voldemort, the Dark Lord's last spell transports the trio to Tatooine after Qui-Gon escaped Lord Maul. See Chapter 1 for a full summary.
1. A Galaxy Far, Far Away

_A/N: I do not own the characters of either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes._

_This is a new story that I started, and I'm being entirely honest here, after having the dream. I was writing a unit plan for reading fantasy and the first few lessons were with Harry Potter. And while I was working on the unit plan, I was watching __**The Empire Strikes Back**__. Something must have clicked because I started thinking about writing my own crossover with HP and SW._

_I've read other HP/SW crossover stories before, many of them quite good. In fact, there was a series where the author had Harry being transported to the SW universe shortly after the events of Episode I. He stopped after Episode II unfortunately. Worse still is that I cannot find the stories anymore._

_Anyway, in my story I bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the Star Wars universe together after the final battle against Voldemort. This will be a HP/OC and RW/HG story. The story will go through the events of all six episodes with a many of the major changes coming after Episode II. I hope you all enjoy this story. I will not neglect my baby, __**Harry Potter and the Return to the Past**__ either. _

Chapter 1

Azkaban

A living embodiment of the Dark Arts, constructed on a desolate patch of rock miles off the coast of Scotland in the Artic Ocean, this prison for centuries housed the most evil and vile humanity had to offer. And to keep the evil witches and wizards in the masters of the prison employed a creature more corrupt then the people entombed within: Dementors.

After centuries of living and feeding, the Dementors rubbed off on the prison. Light could not survive long inside those walls save with the strongest will in the world. Darkness radiated off the prison in waves.

And it was here that Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in millennia, made his last stand against Harry Potter and his forces of light.

* * *

Harry Potter stood side-by-side with his girlfriend and the love of his life Ginny Weasley, exchanging curses with Antonin Dolohov and Maurice Jugson on the third floor of the Azkaban prison.

"Adnihilo," cried Jugson. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a cell just before the powerful orb of destruction could kill them both. "There's no where to run Potter! Give up now and the Dark Lord may spare your friends."

_And if pigs had wings we'd all carry umbrellas _though Harry. "Ginny, let's give them a surprise." She nodded and held his hand. The two went invisible just before the Death Eaters came in, killing curses flying.

"Where the bloody hell did they go," yelled Jugson.

"They have to still be here. Come out little baby Potter. You can't hid from us forever."

"I don't plan to," Harry said, standing right behind Dolohov. "Veneficus conculco!" The yellow spell struck the Death Eater, sending him flying back into the stone wall, just bare inches from hitting Jugson.

"That was stupid Potter. Cruor vomica." A lick of purple flame, the same that almost killed Hermione three years ago, flew a good yard from where Harry was standing.

"That was stupid," whispered Ginny, making herself visible again. More direct then Harry; she kneed the Death Eater in a very intimate place. While he was on the ground, she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. Jugson still had some fight in him though as he tried to grab her ankle and pull her down. "Naughty," she said with a smile and cast _profundus vereor_. As he relived his worst memories, Jugson screamed like a frightened girl.

"Good Lord, shut up," said Harry, silencing the Death Eater. "Good job Gin."

"Thank you Harry. Let's keep going."

"Right you are." Harry followed her into the hall, eerily silent. "Gin, see if the others are okay," he said softly. He watched her play with the numbers of her galleon. Soon the coin vibrated and the numbers changed on their own.

"Hermione and Ron have cleared the east wing and are nearing the staircase. Kingsley, Augusta, and Remus are almost done checking the cells in the north wing. The others are combing through the other two floors, making sure all the Death Eaters are taken care of. They'll take over here in a few minutes."

"Good. Tell the others we've got a few more rooms and we'll be moving up to the next floor in six minutes." As she sent the message, Harry poked his wand into every cell they past, casting revealing spells he learned from Bill and Professor Flitwick. "Everything seems clear." Then, just as the neared the staircase, Harry reached out his arm to stop Ginny but she was already stopped.

"I feel it Harry. Let me check it out." She conjured a dummy about their size and pushed it forward. As it passed the second to last cell on the right, a swirling cloud of darkness shot out and seized the dummy, breaking it up as it sucked it in. "Isn't that nice. Never seen that kind of spell before."

"Me neither. We don't have time to ask Bill either." Harry tapped his foot impatiently. They needed to pass. "All right, here's what we're going to do. I conjure a wall of light in the doorway. Transfigure another dummy and push it by the shield. Run just a little behind it and hug the far wall. If it breaks the shield, jump as fast as you can past the dummy when it sucks it in. If it doesn't break the shield…well that's obvious." Harry pointed his wand at the doorway. "You ready." At her nod he cast _lux lucis parietis_.

After the shield went up, Ginny conjured another dummy and keeping it in front of her on the near wall she ran towards the stairs. It was good she had the dummy because the darkness shattered Harry's shield immediately and grabbed the dummy; Ginny dove just before it expanded and grabbed her. A few minutes later Harry was past the trap. "Let's go."

The fourth floor, the last before the top where Harry supposed Voldemort was waiting, was very quiet. Holding Ginny's hand, they walked through, checking rooms for any traps or Death Eaters. "Where are the Death Eaters? They can't all be gone."

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't think so but there doesn't seem to be a soul anywhere near. Maybe he's pulled everything topside…AHHHHHH!" Harry fell to his knees, his scar burning hotter then the fires of hell. "He's here," he managed to choke out.

Ginny paled and looked around, her wand moving in an arc. The hall was so narrow; he could be right on top of them and she would never know. Then she saw Voldemort, standing at the end of the hall, his red eyes glowing like coals. She had her wand at the ready when she heard Hermione and Ron screaming on the other side of the floor.

So caught up was she with the sudden appearance of Voldemort and Hermione's scream, she didn't notice Harry struggle to his feet. "Gin, go to the others. I'll hold off Tom."

"Harry I can't!"

"Ginny go! Bring the others. This has to be me."

"You don't mean that Potter. You've sacrificed how many tonight, all to kill a few of my insipid followers. I can always find more. But you…once I kill you, nobody will be left to challenge my power. Tonight I will fulfill the prophecy and take my rightful place as Dark master of the world."

Harry laughed, pushing Ginny behind him. When he didn't feel her leaving, he looked over his shoulder and told her to go quickly and save the others. She left, albeit reluctantly. "There's no one else here Tom. Just you and me. No horcruxes, no Hallows, no tricks. I spent the past two years preparing for this moment." He dropped into a defensive stance. "Tonight Tom, you will finally die."

"But it doesn't matter Potter if you've destroyed my horcruxes or if you've destroyed the Hallows," whispered Voldemort. "We duel on skill alone. I have spent sixty years mastering all magic." He dropped into an aggressive stance Harry saw only once when he was training in Mongolia. "I have studied at the feet of some of the most distinguished witches and wizards in the world: Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, Damodara Jaya, and Chen Zhou. You cannot hope to match my power."

"We'll see." Bellowing with rage, Voldemort ran at Harry and so began the greatest duel the world would never see.

* * *

Crying silently, Ginny ran through the prison, dodging rocks and debris falling from the prison. Instinctively she knew the prison was falling apart as Harry and Voldemort dueled. She wanted to be at his side, fighting with him. But as she listened to the distant booms and crashes, she knew she would only slow Harry down.

About a minute later, she saw Ron and Hermione a few yards away. They weren't in danger though. "Hey guys," she yelled. She never saw the Death Eater standing in the dark cell, never saw him raise his wand, and never saw the killing curse that took her life.

* * *

Ron looked around, trying to find his sister. When he did he waved. "Ginny, what are you doing here? Where's Harry?" His heart stopped when he saw a green ball of light slam into her side. She hit the stone wall forcefully and fell to the ground limp. "No," he whispered, tears forming. "Dear Merlin NO!"

"Ron, where're you going," called Hermione. Cursing under her breath, she turned around to follow her boyfriend. She was ready to yell at him when he saw her cradling a limp Ginny in his arms. "Ron, is she…" she let the question hang.

Crying, all Ron could do was nod. Hermione got down next to Ron and pulled his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ron." Then she heard the loud booms coming on the other side of the floor. That could only be Harry.

Then she felt a magical presence nearby, hiding in a cell. "Ron, I'll be right back." He didn't even seem to notice her leaving. His head fell into his chest as he held Ginny.

Hermione disillusioned herself and stalked out the Death Eater in hiding. She knew this was Ginny's killer. The Death Eater didn't know she was in the room. He or she was trying to stay hidden, presumably waiting for orders from Voldemort, orders they would never receive. When she was practically right on top of him, she cast _avada kedvra_. The Death Eater fell to the ground, limp as a rag doll. She wanted to torture him for killing her boyfriend's sister, her best friend's true love, and her best friend. But once she started, she didn't know if she'd ever stop.

As her rage subsided, the sounds of Harry's duel grew louder. The cell she was in started shaking and buckling, stones falling from the ceiling. Harry had to be dueling Voldemort. But why would he send Ginny away? "Ron, we have to help Harry," yelled Hermione running out into the hall. "He's fighting Voldemort."

Ron didn't move. "Sweetheart," she said, getting down next to him again. "I know you're upset. I am too. But Harry needs us. Remember what you mum said. Even after her brothers were murdered she kept fighting. We can't lose our best friend, not now."

Ron didn't move, didn't even seem to breath as he held Ginny. Hermione sighed. "I have to go help Harry. I'm sorry Ron." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

"Erus navitas telum," yelled Voldemort. Powerful bolts of blue energy shot at Harry. The boy-who-lived levitated a huge chunk of stone as a shield. The storm of energy threatened to destroy his shield soon. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on Voldemort's energy. When the rock was destroyed, Harry held left hand in a cup behind his right, absorbing the magical energy of the curse.

"My turn Tom," Harry said, closing his hands on the magic. Infused with Voldemort's power, Harry unleashed a barrage of curses at his nemesis. The Dark Lord couldn't block them all and was forced to jump and dance around, something he wasn't good at. A choking spell finally connected, forcing Voldemort to his knees for a moment, enough time for Harry to summon his wand.

"I believe that is checkmate Tom."

Voldemort sneered. "I don't think so Potter." He disappeared with a rustle of his cloak. Harry broke the wand in two and stuffed the pieces under his belt. But he didn't know where Voldemort went and he couldn't follow him.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, where's Ron? What's happened," he asked fearfully when he saw her face. "Mione, please tell me what happened."

Hermione blinked back tears. "Oh Harry…Ginny's dead."

Harry was silent, breathing heavy. Ginny was dead. _His _Ginny was dead. And he was the one who sent her away. His green eyes flashed red. Without warning, he spun on his heel and disappeared, reappearing on the roof of Azkaban. Voldemort was standing ten yards away, a black sword in his hand.

"I was waiting for you Potter," he said with icy formality. "I wondered what took you so long but I think I know." He smiled.

"You tricked me. You made me think my friends were in danger. It's because of you Ginny is dead." Harry's chest was rising and falling fast and hard, rage consuming him.

Voldemort just smiled. "You blame me Potter. But who sent her away? You willingly sent her away to save the mudblood and blood traitor. You killed your little blood traitor girlfriend Potter, just as you killed your godfather and just as you killed Albus Dumbledore. You are always willing to put other lives on the line when it is convenient." He cocked his head. "You know maybe you and I are not so different. You have anger. You have hate. But you don't use them Potter."

"ENOUGH," bellowed Harry, tears streaming down his face. "You took the one person I truly loved, the one person I could spend the rest of my life with. You've taken my parents, godfather, adopted parents, and the greatest man I ever knew." Harry threw down his wand and unsheathed Gryffindor's sword, which he always wore since studying swordsmanship in Japan after Dumbledore's funeral. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Hermione pushed open the hatch leading to the roof just in time to see Harry rush Voldemort, wheeling across the roof, lunging and parrying, attacking and counterattacking. Voldemort was powerful while Harry was quick and agile. The Dark Lord was not fazed. He moved with confidence, defending every one of Harry's strikes. Hermione quickly realized that Harry was woefully unprepared to battle Voldemort. The Dark Lord, the man who hated all that muggles stood for, was one of the best swordsmen she ever saw, including the men and women who trained her, Ron, and Harry.

* * *

As the duel progressed, Harry realized he was outmatched. Voldemort was older yes, but not physically; his body was only four years old. And while he did not have the grace Harry did, he was smart and powerful. While Harry still had much to learn, Voldemort was in his prime. He had no fear for himself, which surprised Harry because he had no horcruxes. Voldemort was not afraid because he had no doubts he would win.

Trying to find an opening, Harry pressed the attack, purposefully fighting in close-quarters. Quick, hard strikes kept Voldemort on the defensive. But at one point Voldemort took Harry's strike and then pushed him back with all his might. This gave him a minute to gather himself. "Is that the best you can do Potter? I expected better." Voldemort walked to his left, turning Harry. "Not even your friends will help you now," he sneered, pointing at Hermione.

Harry met her eyes and was surprised to see shame. "Hermione is not fighting because I told her not to. The prophecy is between you and I." Harry dropped in a balanced, two-handed style, deciding aggression wouldn't help him, not yet.

"So it is Potter. But that does not stop my followers from rushing to my side."

Harry looked around, a look of comic confusion on his arrogant face. "And what followers are here Tom. Certainly not _every _Death Eater was in Azkaban tonight."

"I tire of your arrogance boy. This ends now." The Dark Lord ran at Harry, slashing his sword. Harry jumped backwards.

Harry struggled to block Voldemort's strikes, the power behind each attack more then the last. But Voldemort was also tiring himself out, even if it took time. But time was on Harry's side. As Voldemort began to tire, he threw everything he could into his attacks, Gryffindor's swords flashing through the air with impossible speed, his magic fueling his attacks.

Rage helped as well, images of Ginny flooding through his mind. His attacks became more powerful, a veritable storm raining down on a beleaguered and stunned Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione stared at her best friend as the battle resumed. With each passing second, he became more and more like a machine. Voldemort could not stand against his onslaught, every blow from Harry pushing him back closer to the edge of the tower.

Hermione was quickly becoming afraid for her friend. She could feel his anger, just as she could feel Voldemort's. At first, when they were fighting with wands and when they started fighting with swords, Harry fought his anger, willing himself to remain calm and impassive. That restraint was gone. Rage drove Harry now and where a few minutes ago Hermione was afraid Voldemort would kill her friend, she was now convinced Harry would win.

* * *

It did not take long for Harry to unleashed the entirety of his rage, every once of hate for Voldemort, from the murder of his parents through Ginny, driving him on.

The duel slowed down and Harry felt as if he saw three moves ahead, like Ron during a chess game.

He lunged at Voldemort, ducked under his counterattack, and kicked his feet out from under him.

He summoned his sword and drove it through his stomach, pinning Voldemort to the ground.

He took out his wand and blasted off Voldemort's arms from his elbow down. The ground runs crimson, making Harry's feet warm and sticky. Under normal circumstances, it would've been disgusting. He didn't notice now; all his attention on his fallen nemesis.

Finally, he kneeled down next to Voldemort, fear evident for only the second time in his eyes that Harry could remember. "It's over Tom."

Voldemort shook his head. "This isn't over Potter. I'll never…" Harry stabbed Gryffindor's sword through Voldemort's throat, magic giving him the strength to drive it through the stone, almost till the hilt touched Voldemort's throat.

Harry heard Hermione coming over. She looked very pale and Harry could hardly blame her. "Come on Hermione. Let's find Ron and get out of here."

They found Ron still standing where Ginny fell but Ginny was gone. When Harry asked where she was, Ron told her Percy and Charlie came and took her to the Burrow. Ron stayed to wait for Harry and Hermione.

"Is that rat bastard dead," he asked.

"Yes. It's over." Harry hung his head, blinking back tears. "But I lost Ginny." He broke down.

"Harry, you didn't know Voldemort was tricking you. You wanted to help us and keep her out of danger."

"And I bloody damn well failed."

Hermione hugged Harry, letting him cry. Ron rubbed his back but he was crying too. They both loved Ginny, for different reasons but still with all their heart.

"Touching Potter," boomed Voldemort's voice, seemingly from the wall themselves. Harry immediately stopped crying. He looked ready to kill.

"Where are you? Damn it, why can't you just DIE!"

"I told you Potter that I would not let you escape my wrath. I am dead, you can be sure of that. But soon you will be too."

A blinding white light suddenly burst into being in the hall. Harry felt an incredible pull in his stomach, like a black hole.

Though he could not see it, the prison was being sucked into a void. When the prison was gone, the white void consumed itself and then exploded in a rush of magic and energy more powerful then 100 hydrogen bombs.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn had barely managed to scramble up the ramp way and into the interior of Queen Amidala's personal transport before the hatch sealed and the Nubian began to accelerate. He had barely escaped with his life and the thought was worrisome. His opponent was strong and had tested him severely. He was getting old, he decided, and he did not like the feeling.

"Are you all right," young Anakin Skywalker asked, his face mirroring concern.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What sort of creature was it," asked his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. _He wants to go back and pick up where I left off _Qui-Gon surmised.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us," Anakin asked quickly.

"We'll be safe once we're in hyperspace," Qui-Gon replied, avoiding the question. "But I am sure he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again."

The boy's brow furrowed. "What are we going to do?"

(_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Terry Brooks)_

"Right now I want you to go to the cockpit and see if Ric Olié needs any help. If he doesn't, go to my quarters and wait for me there. We have much to discuss."

"Yes sir," the boy said excitedly, running off to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan gave his master a look. "I will explain later. Now, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Yes master," Obi-Wan said respectfully but he still looked uncertain about having the boy on board. "Master, perhaps an hour ago three teenagers suddenly appeared on the ship, among the astromech droids. They were unconscious but otherwise unharmed. I have Jar-Jar watching them. No one else knows they are here."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "Three teenagers. How old are they?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps a handful of years younger than I if I had to venture a guess. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys has a very unusual scar on his forehead, the only sign of an injury on any of them." When Qui-Gon was silent for a long time, Obi-Wan pressed him. "Master, what should we do?"

"We will take them to Coruscant, to the council. The Force brought them here. Why I do not know but the council will decide their fate. That reminds me, did you run a midi-chlorian test on all three?"

Obi-Wan, eyes showing uncertainty. "I did Master. Twice in fact for the first boy and the girl. I ran the blood three times on the second boy, the one with the scar."

Qui-Gon heard what he was not saying. "Are their numbers that high?"

"Yes Master," he said nodding. "The first boy has a count of 15,500 per cell. The girl has a count of 17,250 per cell." He paused.

"And the last boy," prompted Qui-Gon.

"Master, the last boy has a count only fractionally lower then Anakin's."

Qui-Gon could not believe what he was hearing. Twice now in the space of days the Force had presented him two people, a young boy and a young man, with unprecedented midi-chlorian levels. But these new teenagers, specifically the one boy, presented a new conundrum: who exactly was the Chosen One?

"Obi-Wan, I am going to speak to the teenagers. Tell Anakin he can wander about the ship if he would like but stay with him. I'll see him tonight." His apprentice nodded and left. Qui-Gon walked down below decks, where the astromech droids were held. He found Jar-Jar standing outside one of the medical bays. "Jar-Jar, why aren't you with our guests?"

"Mesa no thinks they liken me," he said. "Theysa wavin' sticks and makin weird things happen to Jar-Jar. Safer mesa thinks out here."

_Sticks_ he thought. "Thank you Jar-Jar. I'll take over from here." The gungan almost sprinted away, happy to leave. "Just what did those three do to him," Qui-Gon whispered under his breath. None of these thoughts showed on his face though as he entered the room. As Jar-Jar said, the teens pointed sticks at him and all three looked ready and able to use them. How Qui-Gon could not imagine but he felt the Force flowing through them all.

"Who are you," asked one of the boys, a raven-haired fellow with bright green eyes. Qui-Gon quickly scanned his forehead but his messy black hair covered his forehead.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." He smiled at them, hands held up. "I mean you no harm. Would you please put away your weapons?" To his surprise, none of them let down their guard.

"Meaning no disrespect _sir_," the boy said, stressing the title of respect and making it one of disrespect. "I don't know you from Adam. I don't know what's happened to us. Where are we anyway? We wake up in a room with robots and now this room looks more technologically advanced then any we have ever seen before."

Qui-Gon took a seat on one of the beds. "I cannot tell you what happened to you, at least not without knowing how you got aboard this ship. I'm also not familiar with the term robots. Are you referring to the astromech droids outside?"

"The little trash can things on wheels," asked the red-haired boy, who was half a head taller than the raven-haired boy and about as tall as Qui-Gon himself. Qui-Gon scanned his forehead, which was plainly visible and saw no scar. _Interesting _he thought, though the way the first boy acted made Qui-Gon think he was the stronger of the two already.

"Yes, those are astromech droids. I'm guessing robot is your word for droids, though no people I have ever met refer to them as such. Tell me, where are you all from?"

"We're from England," said the second boy.

"England? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that place. Is it a planet or a city?" To his surprise, this question solicited alarmed looks from the red-haired boy and the girl. Even the first boy's eyes widened with some shock, though not alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, we're in the bloody future," said the girl, addressing the first boy. "Dear Merlin!"

"Well, thank you for telling him my name," he said acidly. "This man could have been lying for all we knew and you went and told him my name."

Qui-Gon gave the boy a stern look that the boy took without expression. Then the Jedi Master's look became thoughtful, registering exactly what the boy said. "_Could have been lying_ you say. You trust me then?"

The boy scowled. Qui-Gon supposed he was upset at himself because of the slip of the tongue. "I never said I trust you. But I know you're telling the truth. I knew it from the minute you walked into the room."

"How?"

"Legilimency," the boy said simply.

"And what exactly is Legilimency? I have never heard the term before."

"It means I can read your mind. Quite easily I might add. You have not mental protections at all. For a Jedi Master, whatever the Hell that is, that seems very strange."

Qui-Gon gaped at the boy, his expression akin to a fish out of water. Very unbecoming of a Jedi Master but he could not help it. This boy could read his mind so effortlessly and the Jedi never knew it.

"Mr. Qui-Gon sir. Where are we going now," asked the girl. Qui-Gon looked at her, grateful at least one of them couldn't—or at least didn't—read his mind.

"We're on out way to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic and home to the Jedi High Council. After meeting you myself, I must say they will be quite interested in meeting you."

The second boy—Harry—put his stick away and waved his hand, causing a chair to mysteriously appear. What's more, his friends did the same thing as if it were no big deal. "That was called Transfiguration," said Harry, obviously sensing Qui-Gon's question. "It means changing something from one thing to another or creating something from nothing."

"How is it that you three can do such things?When you created those chairs, I felt a rush of the Force, concentrated and focused in a way I've never encountered."

"What is the Force," asked the girl—Hermione. "I've never heard of it before."

"Mione, I think that is what he calls magic," replied Ron, the first boy.

"I agree with Ron. What we call magic they call the Force. If I had to guess, they use it differently then we do as well." Harry turned back to Qui-Gon. "Well sir," no hint of sarcasm this time. "This is how we were taught to use magic where we come from. Creating things like chairs and the like is normal. As for why we can do it…well, without false modesty Hermione, Ron, and I are very gifted." His friends looked proud at his compliment. Qui-Gon could've figured that out without Harry. He already sensed great power in all three, so much more mature then in young Anakin. Of course they had prior training, even if it wasn't as Jedi.

"Do you have any idea why you are here," the Jedi Master asked, returning to his questions.

"It probably has something to do with Voldemort," muttered Ron, tears inexplicably welling up in his eyes.

"Who is Voldemort?"

Harry's face clouded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Qui-Gon felt a rush of darkness flow through the boy, again concentrated in a way he seldom saw. "Lord Voldemort was a Dark wizard from our time. What you would call a Sith Lord if I understand you history correctly."

"You're correct. Someone who uses the Force for evil is a Sith." Qui-Gon gave Harry a serious look. "Please do not read my mind anymore." Harry nodded and Qui-Gon hoped he was indeed stopping. "What did this Voldemort do?"

"Aside from murdering practically everyone I have ever loved, to say nothing of thousands of innocent magical and non-magical people who died as a result of the wars he started," Harry ground out, the Dark side permeating more powerfully now. Qui-Gon even felt it in his companions. They must have lost loved ones to this monster as well.

What surprised Qui-Gon was that even though he felt a powerful darkness in Harry, he was not afraid for the boy. It was different then what fueled the creature he fought on Tatooine. This was righteous anger he believed, something that empowered him. The risk of falling was there but Qui-Gon suspected if this boy were going to fall he would've done it already.

"What happened to this Dark Lord?"

"Harry defeated him," Ron replied.

"But he wasn't finished with me," said Harry. "He did something, created some explosion that destroyed Azkaban and almost killed us."

"Harry, that was probably what sent us here. Remember how we were being sucked into the light. Somehow that opened up a magical wormhole that sent us here," Hermione said.

Qui-Gon didn't know what Azkaban was but it hardly mattered. He agreed with Hermione's theory that this explosion somehow pulled them from their universe and sent them here. What he didn't know was why the Force would want these three teenagers here. He would need to discuss that with the council.

"What is going to happen now Mr. Qui-Gon," Hermione asked.

"Please, call me Qui-Gon. As I said, I will take you before the Jedi Council with Anakin. They will decide what to do with your four. Considering your abilities and knowledge, I would be very surprised if they do not induct you into the Jedi Order. You are old but you will not stay hidden from the Sith for long."

"Who's Anakin," inquired Ron.

"He's another boy I met on Tatooine. In fact, it is because of him we are still not on the planet. If you would like, I will introduce you to him and the other people on the ship. I don't see the need to hide your presence any longer, unless of course you wish to stay here below decks."

"Yeah right," said Ron, earning a glare from Harry. "Come on mate. What are we going to do here alone? Whether you like it or not, we're stuck here. Mind as well stretch our legs."

Harry sighed, looking as if he wanted to argue but had nothing. For a moment, he looked very sad, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "You're right. Okay Qui-Gon, let's meet the others."

As he expected, everyone on board except for Obi-Wan and the weird creature Jar-Jar Binks was surprised to see Qui-Gon escorting Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the ship. They met the Queen first, for security purposes the Jedi Master told them. Harry understood it was more a sign of respect because it was her ship.

When he first saw her, he had to fight the urge to laugh. What the bloody Hell was with that make-up? But she was a very nice woman all the same, as were her handmaidens. As he was shaking hands with the handmaiden Padmé, he was surprised to find out she was really the Queen. Very softly he whispered "Hello your highness." The look on her face was priceless.

After meeting the Queen, Qui-Gon took them to meet his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and the young Anakin Skywalker. The boy was certainly enthusiastic to meet them and was curious how they managed to get aboard the ship. Being ten years older, and so having ten years more of life experience then Anakin, Harry and his friends managed to deflect his questions easily.

As night fell—or so everyone told Harry, Ron, and Hermione—Harry was starting to become angry, with himself mostly. Meeting the Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the others took his mind off losing Ginny but now he could sit and brood over everything that had happened. He felt bad for Ron and Hermione; despite their brave front, he knew they were devastated being away from their family. In a way, they had it harder then Harry. Save his two best friends, everyone he loved was dead.

Eventually, lulled by the hum of the ship as it flew through hyperspace, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Welcome to Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic," said Ric Olié. "A nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here," he added with a wink.

"It's so _huge_," exclaimed Anakin.

(_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Terry Brooks)_

"Isn't it incredible," whispered Hermione in the same awed voice. Harry and Ron said nothing but they were both equally stunned. The city was bigger then anything they had ever seen and that didn't even include the thousands of ships flying through the air.

They dropped into a traffic lane and cruised around and through buildings. Harry could feel Anakin's discomfort, as well as Jar-Jar's. He apologized to the gungan yesterday. They really thought they were being attacked. The gungan was very nice after that. If he was a little annoying…well, what could you do?

After the hatch opened, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the group off the ship while Harry, Hermione, and Ron brought up the rear. "Come on you three," called Qui-Gon when he noticed they were hanging back. "Walk with Anakin."

Waiting for them to disembark was maybe half a dozen men and women dressed in formal robes. One of the men stepped forward, wearing a kind expression though he looked very anxious. "It is a great relief to see alive and well, your Majesty. Please allow me to introduce Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Thank you Senator Palpatine," said the Chancellor. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you your Majesty. I have called a special session of the Senate to discuss your request for relief. I must tell you that everyone is most distressed at the news coming from Naboo."

Harry's respect for the Queen's guards spiked when the faux queen met the Chancellor with a calm and stately façade. Harry tuned out the rest of the Supreme Chancellor's introduction though, shifting his focus to the Senator. Harry didn't know why but there was something about Palpatine he couldn't quite figure out. He shrugged his shoulders; it didn't really matter. In his experience, all politicians were had something odd about them. Why else would they go into politics?

After a few minutes the Chancellor and his entourage departed, leaving only Senator Palpatine. The Senator clandestinely watched the Chancellor leave, exchanging pleasantries with the Queen before leading her into his office. Harry and his friends were about to follow when Qui-Gon held Anakin and them back.

"Your four will wait here with the Queen's handmaidens until Obi-Wan and I return from the Council." Qui-Gon looked at one of the handmaidens—not Padmé who was in the room—and with a nod left them with her. Though Anakin didn't notice, the trio watched the Jedi Master leave, wondering what was to become of them now.

* * *

The Jedi High Council was compromised of twelve of the most distinguished Jedi Masters. The seats of the twelve council members formed a circle facing inward where Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, the former relating the events of the past few weeks. Qui-Gon was speaking to the council as a whole but he really was trying to convince Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, the most senior members on the council and the most powerful and respected Jedi in the galaxy.

"My conclusion," he finished quietly, his story completed, "is that the one who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord." The silence in the council was palpable. Qui-Gon heard the disbelief in their whispers.

"A Sith Lord," growled Mace Windu, leaning forward.

"Impossible," Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped irritably. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium!"

Yoda shifted only slightly, his eyes narrowed, and he eyed Qui-Gon thoughtfully. "Threatened the Republic is, if the Sith are involved." Despite Yoda's tacit acceptance of Qui-Gon's story, the rest of the council still did not want to believe.

"This is difficult to accept Qui-Gon," said Mace, leaning back with his brow furrowed. "I do not understand how the Sith could've returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see the Dark Side is," said Yoda with a small snort. "Discover this assassin we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again," offered Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Yes. This attack was on purpose," Mace Windu agreed. "The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again."

Yoda lifted one skinny arm, pointing at Qui-Gon. "With the Naboo Queen you must stay Qui-Gon. Protect her you must."

"We shall use all our resources to discover the identity of your attack. May the Force be with you Qui-Gon Jinn."

Knowing what was coming, Obi-Wan did not turn as his master remained in front of the council. "Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you," asked Yoda, cocking his head.

"With your permission master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda's eyes widened slightly. "A vergence you say?"

"Located around a person," Mace Windu asked quickly.

(_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Terry Brooks)_

"Yes master, around a boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life-form, if only just." He paused. "It is possible he was conceived by midi-chlorians."

There was a shocked silence this time. Qui-Gon was sure many of the masters were thinking of an ancient prophecy, _the _prophecy really, that said a chosen one would appear, imbued with an abundance of midi-chlorians, powerful in the Force and destined to alter the Force forever.

Looking at Yoda, he realized the aged Jedi had truly listened to Qui-Gon. "Another boy you have seen Master Qui-Gon, with high levels of midi-chlorians?"

"I have master. After escaping the assassin, Obi-Wan told me about two more young men and a young woman that appeared on our ship."

"How did they just appear," asked the beautiful Adi Gallia, the youngest master in over two centuries.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Please understand masters that I do not understand their story entirely. But if I am correct, where they come from they were fighting what we would call a Sith Lord."

"What do you mean 'what we would call?' What are they calling this…person," asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"These children are not of this universe. What we call the Force they call magic. They are unfamiliar with droid technology. I have never heard of the place they come from."

"Come from where do they?"

"They called their home England. There is no record of such a place in the Jedi archives that I found, or their home planet which they call Earth." The council fell silent, all thinking about this new surprise. "Masters, all three children have high levels of midi-chlorians in their cells. One boy, Ron, has a count of 15,500. The young lady, Hermione, has a count of 17,250. And the final boy, Harry, has a count only fractionally lower then Anakin, the boy I met on Tatooine; which is to say he has a count over 20,000."

"Are you certain," choked out Depa Billaba, his face pale.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am master. But there is more. These children are already trained and can use the Force in ways I have never seen. I'm sure they have not showed all their abilities either. They may not have been trained as Jedi but they can use the Force." Qui-Gon paused again, reaching the point of no return. "Masters, finding Anakin and the sudden appearance of Harry, Ron, and Hermione was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else."

"To be trained as Jedi you request for the quartet," whispered Yoda softly. Qui-Gon only nodded, causing an outbreak of whispers among the other masters.

Mace held up a hand, calling for silence." Bring them before us then."

Yoda nodded somberly, eyes closed. "Tested as Jedi they will be."

* * *

Anakin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited in a chamber while the Queen talked with the senator. Harry reached out; trying to discover what was going on. Surprisingly, when he pushed, his mind was assaulted with distorted and confused images. Eventually he saw the Queen and senator and her handmaidens but he had to work to hear what they were saying. By the way they glanced at Harry, they knew what he was doing.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled back, tired from the work involved to hold the connection. "What is it Harry," asked Hermione softly.

"The senator has suggested the Queen call for a vote of no confidence when she goes before the Senate. I don't know all the details but apparently he doesn't believe the Chancellor will act decisively. I couldn't get much else. A ward was obscuring the room."

A few minutes later the door opened and Padmé poked her head in. Harry smiled as Anakin sat tall but couldn't keep from blushing as she made eye contact with him for a second before looking for her handmaiden. "The Queen is going to change and go before the Senate. She wanted to leave a video screen so you know what is happening." She threw the screen to the handmaiden and, after winking at Anakin, closed the door and left.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the Queen, angry and upset at the Chancellor's insistence they follow protocol while her people were dying, called for a vote of no confidence. Harry and his friends shared a look. This sudden call for change seemed all together too convenient. Someone was working behind the scenes; of that Harry was sure. Whether it was someone good or bad was another story entirely.

Not long after the Queen called for and received a vote of no confidence, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were coming for the children. Obi-Wan took the news of a new Chancellor in stride; he was young and didn't grasp subtly yet, at least politically. Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders. There were masters much older then Obi-Wan who did not understand politics either. But the Force was moving towards a confrontation, of that Qui-Gon was certain.

The quartet were watching the holovid when he arrived. He noticed that Harry did not look surprised to see him, nor did his friends. Did they sense him coming? He would not have been surprised. "Anakin, Ron, Hermione, Harry, please come with me. The council has requested your presence."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Does this mean we're going to start our training," he asked excitedly.

Qui-Gon said nothing. "Come. The council will explain everything when we arrive." He opened the door and waited for them to follow. The Jedi Master and his apprentice escorted them all the way to the doors of the chamber. Anakin and, to a lesser degree, Hermione and Ron grew nervous as they walked through the Jedi Temple. Harry wasn't nervous; he was more curious then anything else.

When they reached what Harry supposed were the council chambers, Qui-Gon kneeled down in front of them. "The council will test you individually. Anakin, you are first." The young boy, knees knocking, gulped and walked through the doors. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and pat on the back.

As Anakin went through his tests, Harry listened in. Surprisingly, there were only token efforts to protect the chamber. Harry needed a minute to figure out the wards but once he could find a way to take them down, he could hear everything going on with Anakin.

"_Good, good young one." _There was a pause. _"How feel you?"_

"_Cold sir."_

"_Afraid are you?"_

Harry felt his fear and was sure the Jedi Masters would as well_. "No sir."_

"_Afraid to give up your life," asked another voice._

"_I don't think so."_

"_See through you we can," said the first Jedi softly._

"_Be mindful of your feelings," the second Jedi added._

_A third, older then the second, said, "Your thoughts dwell on your mother."_

"_I miss her."_

"_Afraid to lose her I think."_

"_What's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Everything! To the Dark Side fear leads. To anger and to hate. To suffering."_

"_I am not afraid!"_

"_The deepest commitment a Jedi must have. The most serious mind. Much fear in you I sense young one."_

"_I am not afraid."_

"_Then continue we will."_

(_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Terry Brooks)_

When Harry pulled back, he was confused. What were those Jedi doing to Anakin? Telling him that being afraid was something that led to evil. What did they know? It wasn't being afraid that was led to the Dark Side; it was what you did when you were afraid, or when you were angry. He looked at his friends, confidant they had been listening. They gave him identical looks of disbelief.

After Anakin was finished, a Jedi Master who reminded Harry strongly of Kingsley Shacklebot asked Ron to enter. Harry and Hermione held each other's hands, nervous now for their friend. They did not question Ron though as they had questioned Anakin. They only asked him where he was from, where he learned to use the Force, and how he came to be on the Queen's ship on Tatooine. Ron answered the questions as best that he could. Anakin's testing took almost forty-five minutes; Ron was done in twenty because there was no lengthy questioning.

Hermione went next and was done quickly, just like Ron. And all that was let was Harry. "Harry, please come with me," asked the bald Jedi Master. Taking a calming breath and making sure his Occlumency walls were in place, Harry followed the Jedi Master. If he hadn't been watching his friends and Anakin, he would've been shocked at how some of the Jedi Masters looked. As it was, he bowed respectfully to Yoda and, not wanting to stand, conjured a chair to sit at in the center of the room. He smiled inwardly as at least ten of the Jedi Masters eye's widened.

"What is your full name," asked an older humanoid Jedi coldly.

"Harry James Potter," he answered easily. He knew they were trying to unnerve them. Even if he didn't, after everything he went through, an interrogation was nothing.

"What planet did you come from," asked the bald Jedi.

"Earth."

"Where is Earth?"

"From here, I don't know. Actually, even if we found my own solar system, I doubt I could find Earth."

"Do they have space travel were you come from," asked a strikingly beautiful Jedi to his right.

"Not like you do. The most we can do is send people to the moon, as far as I know anyway."

"How old are you," asked the humanoid Jedi.

"Nineteen."

"Where did you learn how to use the Force," asked the bald Jedi.

"I learned to use _magic_," Harry began, stressing the word, "in school on my home planet. As some of you noticed, I can use magic to create things. There are other things I can do as well."

"What exactly can you do?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that is something I need to tell you, not yet. Suffice it to say that until I now whether or not you are a threat, I'll keep my abilities a secret." He couldn't help smiling now; every Jedi except for a little green alien who looked like a house elf and the tall, dark Jedi muttered darkly. Harry's eyes fell on the green Jedi for a moment. He couldn't read his thoughts at all, unlike the others. Harry's respect for that man went up.

"Tell us about this Dark Lord you fought where you come from," asked the female Jedi.

Harry's eyes darkened and his voice roughened. "Lord Voldemort was the most powerful wizard I ever met. He was also the most evil. He killed my parents when I was a baby and tried to kill me. He failed. Every year after I turned eleven, either his followers or Voldemort himself tried to kill me. There was no limit to the dark magic he could perform. To this day I don't know how I survived. If I didn't have my friends, I wouldn't have, that much I know for certain."

The Jedi didn't ask him any more questions after that. The bald Jedi pulled out a small screen and asked him to tell him what they were. Harry breezed through without a problem, just as Anakin and Hermione had done before him.

When he was done, he took his seat again. The little green Jedi was staring at him intently. Harry felt gentle pushes against his Occlumency walls, nothing worth noticing. He also knew this Jedi was not trying hard to break into his mind.

"Hmm. Very interesting."

"What is interesting sir," asked Harry, looking at the green Jedi, who just smiled. The other Jedi Masters were looking between them, confusion evident on their faces.

"Learn to close your mind you have. Difficult to learn that skill is."

"Only Sith Lords have reason to learn that skill," said the humanoid Jedi, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Harry snorted. "Forgive me sir, but what you think of as an evil power I think of as something anyone with an once of sense would master. Your enemies can shield their presence from you; if you cannot do the same to them, you've given them an edge. Maybe that is why the Sith have been able to hide so long. You just can't see them."

The other Jedi eyed him; some with surprise some with anger. Harry hardly cared. If this was honestly what they believed, they were fools, every last one of them. He was relieved to see at least the bald Jedi and the green Jedi look like they agreed with him.

"Old spirit you have for a child so young," said the green Jedi. "Agree with you I do." This revelation caused the other Masters, save the bald one, to look at him as if he just started speaking in tongues.

"You're not considering training this boy and his friends as Jedi are you Master Yoda? Come now, the Dark Side flows through him with ease," asked a blue alien Jedi with what looked like horns coming out the back of her head.

"Oh please, can we drop this nonsense," Harry said irritably, earning a glare from every Jedi except for Yoda, who looked as if he were enjoying the show. "You know damn well Anakin, Hermione, Ron, and I aren't walking out of here without becoming…what do you call them…padawans."

"And what makes you think that," asked the female Jedi.

"Simple. You let us walk out that door, you risk losing us to the Sith. You may not have said as much to Qui-Gon, but I can tell each and every one of you believe his story. You may not like him because he pushes the envelope but that doesn't mean you don't recognize his intelligence. And because you believe him about the Sith, you will never allow my friends and I to walk out these doors. Even if it is just to keep an eye on us, you'll induct us into the Order."

Silence slammed down in the chamber, save the clicking sounds of Yoda tapping his cane. "Correct you are Padawan Potter. Into the Order your friends and you will be inducted. Much anger I senses in you all. But the Dark Side I do not sense. Horrible tragedies you have lived through: losing you parents and the love of your life. If a great Jedi you are to become, train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose you must."

Harry knew he should keep his mouth shut, knew now wasn't the time to argue with Yoda, the one Jedi he respected more then any other at this moment. But if he didn't speak his mind when something bothered him, he'd be a different person. "Master Yoda, if becoming a Jedi means I have to become some emotionless droid, then I will not join. I promise you that my friends won't join either."

Till now Yoda had not been surprised by anything Harry said. Till now. Hearing Harry's blunt refusal shocked even him. "Dangerous are love and affection. The shadow of greed affection is."

"Then why do we fight at all Master Yoda? Everything I've accomplished in life has been because of my friends and my family. I would give my life a dozen times over to save my friends. And it is not just for them I fight. Even if they were killed, I would fight Voldemort. It is not darkness I fight; I fight evil. And there is a difference. Love, affection, and attachment are what separate us from the evil in the universe. It is what lets us journey into the darkest abyss and come the other side, wiser but still good. Forgive me Master Yoda, but I strongly doubt you have ever loved someone, ever _truly _loved another being."

Yoda looked at him expressionless. The other Jedi Masters, including the bald master looked taken aback by his speech. But there was a kernel of doubt in the back of every mind. They didn't necessarily agree with him but in someway he had fundamentally questioned their beliefs.

"Before your friends we bring back, Padawan Potter to speak with you privately I would like." The other Jedi Masters all left the council chamber, albeit reluctantly. Now they were interested in Harry, interested in him as a human being and not a specimen.

When they were alone, Yoda pushed himself out of his chair and paced in front of Harry for a few seconds. At last, he stopped in front of a window and looked out at the city. "Over eight centuries, a part of the Jedi Order I have been," he said softly. "Thousands of padawans, trained I have. Forget I have though, my own training."

"Sir?"

"When a child I was, a friend I had, Repok Almiston. To the core worlds we came, looking for jobs. But crashed our ship did. Stranded, sure I was dead we would be. Then found we were by my greatest friend: Master N'Kata Del Gormo. Trained to be Jedi we were and Jedi we became before we were rescued."

"What happened to your friend," Harry asked gently.

"Spent years together we did, training padawans. Joined the council together we did. Like brothers we were. But angry Repok became when his mother and sister were murdered. Seduced by the Dark Side he was. In time, fight him I did."

Yoda was very quiet and Harry felt bad for his earlier assumption that Yoda never loved. Dumbledore loved Grindelwald when they were young. Harry knew Dumbledore did everything he could to keep from fighting his friend.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda."

Yoda shook his head. "Sorry you should not be. Sorry I should be. But explain more, later I will." The old Jedi turned to Harry. "Honored I would be Padawan Potter, if allowed me to be your master you would."

Harry did not expect the aged Jedi still trained Jedi. But he couldn't help turn down the offer. Yoda was a great Jedi. But more importantly, he seemed to Harry to be a great man. And that mattered more. "Master Yoda, I would be honored," Harry said with a bow.

"Good, very good. Bring the others back we will. Immediately your training should begin, as should your friends." Yoda gave an appraising look. "Great things I expect from you Padawan Potter. Right Qui-Gon was; for a reason the Force brought you and your friends here."

_That's the first chapter of __**HP/SW: Episode I**__. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all for reading. And please—__**please**__—review if you can. Whether it is good or bad, I love reading your comments._


	2. The New Padawans

_A/N: I do not own the characters of either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes._

_I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. I must say I am thoroughly surprised by the reception this story has received. You all set the bar so high; I hope I can meet you expectations. This is the last chapter with "real" Episode I events. The rest of this story until I am ready for Episode II will follow everyone's training. I have some plans to really shake up the Jedi Order. I hope you'll enjoy them. _

_Please keep reading and reviewing. I look forward to hearing from all of you, be it good or bad._

Chapter 2

"I strongly disagree with your decision Master Yoda," Ki-Adi-Mundi said reproachfully. A number of the other masters nodded, but not all. Yoda mentally nodded with some satisfaction; the younger masters had had their eyes opened, just as Harry's words had opened his own eyes.

"To let the children free, too dangerous a decision that would be. Correct Padawan Potter is. Try to kidnap them the Sith would, turn them to the Dark Side."

"Is that a reason to induct them into the Jedi Order," asked Mace Windu, more for arguments sake then anything else. Yoda knew he had the young masters support, even if it was grudging. "There are billions of force-sensitive boys and girls in the galaxy. We cannot hope to protect them all."

"Exactly Master Yoda," exclaimed Master T'un. "And we all saw how easily the Dark Side flowed though all four children, most especially Skywalker and Potter. If they are trained in the ways of the Jedi, what would become of the Order if they fell to the Sith _anyway_. Better if we let them leave. The Force will watch over them. And if they should fall, then at least they will not know our greatest secrets."

Yoda closed his eyes, silently meditating. Master T'un was an exceptionally wise and learned Jedi Master. As Curator of Records, he had access to the entire history and greatest secrets of the Jedi Order. But right now he was ignoring the wisdom of those histories. Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun, Revan, and Malak: these were but a few of the millions of Jedi through the ages that fell to the Dark Side.

They shared more then that in common though; when they fell, the Jedi Order was at a crossroads. More to the point, when they fell the Jedi, as is human nature, had become complacent, lazy even. Yoda feared the Jedi Order was falling into the same trap. He harbored no delusions of Sith destruction. The fact that he could not sense the Dark Side meant a powerful Sith Lord was active in the galaxy. Harry, Anakin, Hermione, and Ron could change the Jedi Order, for the better if his instinct was correct.

"Made already the decision is, as soon as the children arrived made it was. To fall to the Dark Side, a risk for every padawan it is, for every Jedi it is." Yoda paused, eyes settling on Master Gallia. She had only recently been appointed to the council, after his old padawan Count Dooku resigned from the council and disappeared. Yoda feared Dooku would fall if he hadn't already.

"In light of the circumstances, I must agree with Master Yoda," interjected Mace Windu. "The Force is moving towards a confrontation. We all sensed the power in all four children. And while I cannot speak about Anakin, I am sure that if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to fall they would have done so already. To fight such terrible darkness at such a young age, and to have so many people close to you murdered in front of you, changes how a person looks at the galaxy."

"If we are going to train the quartet, who will be their masters," asked Ki-Adi-Mundi, his expression saying he wanted nothing to do with their training. Well, Yoda and Mace had not intention of giving one of the children to him anyway.

"Too soon to make that decision is," said Yoda, eyes still closed. "Clouded is the future. Most important now the protection of the Queen. Summon we will, Qui-Gon and the children. Jedi they will become but later their training will begin."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the four children stood before the council of twelve. Though he was trying to hide it, Anakin was very nervous. Because Harry hadn't had a chance to talk to his friends while the council deliberated, Ron and Hermione were nervous as well.

"Finished we have the examinations of all four children," Yoda said in his guttural, whispery voice. "Correct you were Master Qui-Gon."

Mace Windu nodded, his face void of any expression or emotion. "Their cells all contain a _very_ high concentration of midi-chlorians."

"The Force is strong in them all," Master Gallia said softly.

Qui-Gon felt a surge of satisfaction on hearing these words, at once a vindication of his insistence to free Anakin and bring him before the council and also a confirmation that his judgment of Harry and his friends was correct—they had the potential to be great. "They are to be trained then," he declared with confidence.

Three Masters (Ki-Adi-Mundi, T'un, and Oppo Rancisis) were still as stone. This did not dampen Qui-Gon's spirits. Quite the opposite in fact; as the oldest members of the Council after Master Yoda, they did not like change. And if these four children represented anything, it was change; change for the Order, for the galaxy, change for the Force itself.

After nearly a minute of tense silence, Yoda nodded. "Trained as Jedi the quartet will be. But decided later their masters will be," he added as an after thought.

Qui-Gon hardly heard or cared. He squeezed Anakin's shoulders, feeling the boy's rush of emotion at hearing he would become a Jedi. Harry was hugging Ron and Hermione, both of whom seemed more relieved then anything else. He could not expect anything different; if they did not have a place in the Jedi, they were lost at sea.

"But there are more pressing matters we must discuss," Mace Windu said loudly. "The Senate will vote for a new Supreme Chancellor tomorrow. Queen Amidala will also return home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these new events."

"Drawn out of hiding her attackers will be," whispered Yoda, eyes closed in thought.

"You must go with the Queen to Naboo," said Master T'un. "Discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be they Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."

"And what of the children. I brought them here; they must stay in my charge. They have no where else to go."

"For now they are your wards Qui-Gon," agreed Mace Windu with a nod. "Use this opportunity to train them if you can, but do not put their lives at risk." Mace held up a hand when he saw Harry's head snap at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not trying to imply your four can not care for yourselves. But you are about to enter a world of which none of you are completely familiar." The Jedi Master locked on Harry, who grudgingly nodded.

"May the Force be with you all," said Yoda, signaling an end to the meeting. He too focused on Harry, trying to send a silent message. Once again, the boy grudgingly nodded. Yoda hoped the boy would keep his promise and at least try to stay safe. What little he knew about the boy though told him the odds were against him keeping his promise.

* * *

After learning that the Queen was preparing to return home, Qui-Gon and Ob-Wan led his charges to her transport. The shuttle ride to the landing pad was quiet but Qui-Gon was practically bursting with pride for all the children. Harry was glad to work with Qui-Gon. Where many of the other Jedi he had met were stodgy and stubborn, Qui-Gon was one of the few who showed emotion and seemed…well, he seemed human.

And Anakin's enthusiasm was infectious. He was beside himself over the news he would be a Jedi. It reminded Harry how he felt when he finally understood he was a wizard and everything that meant. His thoughts darkened for a moment with that thought; he would not let Anakin suffer as he had. Anakin still had his mother and he would always have her.

When the shuttle landed, one of the little astromech droids—R2-D2 if Harry remembered correctly—was chirping and beeping madly, waiting to depart. Harry smiled at the little droid, at least until he saw it fall over the edge of the pad. Whipping out his wand, he was ready to summon the droid back to the platform. But he needn't worry; the little droid could fly and it landed safely back on the platform. "You gave me a heart attack," Harry told the droid sternly. R2 beeped wildly with excitement. Harry smiled.

"Gave us all a scare mate," said Ron, standing behind his left shoulder. "So, what do you think about…you know, everything that happened with the Jedi," he asked softly so no one else could hear.

"I'll explain more on the ship but I'm not surprised." Ron and Hermione looked intrigued but said nothing as Qui-Gon approached them, talking with the Queen.

"Your highness, I assure you it is our pleasure to continue to defend and serve you."

Amidala nodded. "I thank you and welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

_And he bloody well has reason to be afraid _thought Harry. By Qui-Gon's expression, he thought the same thing. "You have my word your majesty that we will do everything in our power to keep that from happening."

The Queen turned and, with her handmaidens, followed Captain Panaka and the Naboo guards into the transport.

Jar-Jar ran up to Harry, ears flapping in the wind. "Wesa goin' home Annie," he shouted with glee and ran into the transport. Raising an eyebrow towards the trio, Anakin followed Jar-Jar on board, followed closely by the trio, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan.

* * *

It was nighttime in Theed, the capital of Naboo. The streets were empty and silent save the occasional droid patrols passing the Queen's mansion. In the Queen's throne room, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood attentively before a hologram of Darth Sidious. The hologram filled the space at one end of the room, rising up before them menacingly.

"The Queen is on her way," he intoned softly. "When she arrives, force her to sign the treaty."

There was a brief pause as the Neimoidians exchanged worried looks. But there was only one answer they could give. "Yes, my lord."

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?"

"Ye…Yes my lord," stammered the Viceroy. "We have succeeded in locating the hidden underwater city of the Gungans. They are a very primitive people; we crushed the last pocket of resistance. We are in complete control of the entire planet."

The hologram said nothing. If Nute Gunray could sweat he would be sweating profusely now. "Good," he said at last. "I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."

"Yes my lord." The holograms faded away, the Neimoidians frozen in place. "A Sith Lord, here with us," Rune Haako asked quietly, perhaps of the Viceroy but more likely of fate in general.

_(Star Wars Episode I by Terry Brooks)_

_

* * *

_

On Coruscant, Darth Sidious stared out at the city. His plans are unfolding as planned. Oh, not exactly as planned but nothing ever worked exactly as planned. The Queen was making a deadly mistake, returning to Naboo. She and her people would pay for her naiveté.

As he looked over the city, he felt his apprentice approaching. "Enter," he said softly.

"Master, you summoned me."

"I did," Sidious answered, not turning from the city. "I want you to travel to Naboo. There you will find the Queen and there you will find the Jedi." He felt his apprentice's anger and humiliation. "Do not fail me again Lord Maul," Sidious hissed dangerously. "The Jedi _must _die. The Queen will not sign the treaty until her greatest allies are no more."

"I will not fail master. I have punished myself everyday since Tatooine. When I face them again they will die." He sounded hungry, eager to kill. Sidious would have to kill him, if the Jedi did not do it for him. He was an animal, savage and wild. He refused to learn subtlety, especially when it came to combat. It is not enough to hide yourself from your prey; a true Sith can hide themselves from the galaxy.

None of that showed on his face or in his voice. "Good."

* * *

Qui-Gon was meditating in his chambers as the starship was approaching the Naboo system when a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Obi-Wan came in, bowing his head. "I'm sorry master. The Queen requests your presence in her chambers."

Qui-Gon sighed and got to his feet. He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was about. "Thank you Ob-Wan. Please come with me. This concerns us both."

"Of course master."

As he entered her chambers, he noted Captain Panaka's distressed expression. Yes, he knew what the Queen wanted. Flanked by two of her Handmaidens, her white-painted face was cool and composed but her eyes were blazing with an intense focus and passion. "When we land on Naboo," she began after the two Jedi bowed and stood next to Panaka, "it is my intention to act on this invasion at once. My people and Jar-Jar's people have suffered enough."

Panaka angrily huffed. "My Queen, when we land, the Trade Federation will capture you and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree with the captain your highness. I am not sure what you hope to accomplish. We cannot hope to fight a war with the Trade Federation, much less win."

The Queen's eyes continued to blaze. "I thought I already made it clear what I intend to accomplish: we will free the Naboo and the Gungan."

"There are only twelve of us on board my Queen," shouted Panaka in frustration. "Sixteen if you count Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anakin. Your highness, you must see reason. We have to army with which to fight."

For a moment her eyes shifted to Qui-Gon and he thought she would ask him to declare war on behalf of the Jedi. But then he realized he had underestimated her; she was looking past him to Jar-Jar Binks, who was trying to make himself invisible in the corner. "Jar-Jar Binks," she called.

"Yes your highness," the Gungan said with unease.

The Queen stared at him with those fiery eyes. "Jar-Jar, I need your help.

_

* * *

_

"Where are we going," asked Hermione, staring out the window of the ship as it flew into a dense and marshy jungle.

"We can't land in the city. The Queen would be captured and tortured straight away," said Harry. Hermione gave him an impatient look; she already thought of that. "As for why we're in the jungle, I have no idea. Whatever plans she or Qui-Gon have, I can't figure them out."

"Maybe they want to trigger a guerrilla war. You know something like 'The Queen is on the planet! We can fight!' During the war with Voldemort, my brothers did the same thing." _But spread rumors about you Harry_ was hovering beneath the surface but Ron had the sense to keep his mouth shut there.

"That would take to long. Something tells me the Queen is a woman of action. She won't want to wait, especially if there's a chance more of her people could die," replied Harry.

"That is very perceptive of you Harry," called Qui-Gon from the doorway.

"Do you know what is happening Qui-Gon sir," asked Anakin.

"Right now, the only person who knows anything is the Queen. But we need to support her. When we land, I want your four to stay close to Obi-Wan and I."

"Yes sir," said Anakin while the trio nodded respectfully, their minds already racing at the possibility of battle.

When the ship landed outside the jungle, everyone on board followed the Queen and Jar-Jar deep into the jungle. Harry noticed that her handmaidens had changed out of their ceremonial crimson cloaks. Now they wore trousers, tunics, boot, and long overcoats. Attacked to their hips were two guns—blasters they called them here. Harry privately wondered what kind of fighters they were. He especially wondered what kind of fighter Padmé was; as the true Queen he fate was most important.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anakin staring at Padmé too. He smiled; the younger boy clearly had a crush on the Queen. He could not blame him of course; she was a supernaturally beautiful woman.

Padmé seemed to sense his attention as well. In time they came to a large lake. Jar-Jar jumped into its depths after a few hushed words with the Queen. During the respite, Padmé came over to Anakin. "How are you Annie," she asked, care evident in her kind eyes.

Anakin shrugged. "Okay. I've missed you." Harry fought back a smile, something Hermione could not do. Luckily for them Padmé did not notice.

"It's good to see you again too. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk with you before, but I've been very busy." _I'll bet _thought Harry. He also sensed Anakin's disappointment at this self-evident fact.

His face brightened though as he told her that the Jedi decided to train him, excitement bubbling through each passing word. Padmé listened, smiling brightly. "I'm so proud of you Anakin," she said, giving him a hug. She graciously ignored his burning cheeks. But she quickly grew serious. "I have something to tell you Anakin." She looked at the trio, as if remembering they were there as well. "To tell you all. The Queen has made a painful, difficult decision. We are a peaceful people and we do not believe in war. But sometimes there is no choice; you must either adapt or die. The Queen understands this and has decided to take an aggressive stance with the Trade Federation. We _are _going to regain our freedom."

"Will there be a battle," asked Anakin, quivering with excitement. Harry smiled again, this time paternally. Anakin was so young and innocent. He did not understand just how terrible war could be.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

"We'll be ready," interjected Harry, his friends nodding. "Come what may, the Queen has our support."

Before Padmé could respond, Jar-Jar jumped out of the lake. "Well Jar-Jar," asked the Queen.

"Mesa sorry your highness. Tis nobody dere. Deys all gone. Some kinda fight mesa thinks. Gunga empty and some buildings destroyed. All Gungans gone."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps," asked Panaka abruptly.

"More likely they were wiped out," said Obi-Wan, a look of disgust and sadness on his face.

But Jar-Jar shook his head. "Me no think so. Gungans too smart. When dey in trouble, dey go into hiding. Go to the sacred place."

"Can you take us to the sacred place Jar-Jar," asked the Queen. The Gungan stared at her for a minute before nodding. "Good, we need to speak with them quickly."

Jar-Jar led them down a different path in the jungle, a darker path that reminded Harry strongly of the Forbidden Forest. After maybe ten minutes of hiking in the dark, they finally reached a clearing of marshy grass and trees with roots tangled so thickly they formed what looked to Harry like an impassable hedge. The Gungan stopped at the hedge and started chattering softly. It sounded to Harry like a cricket had relations with an owl and this was their child's mating call.

But it worked. Not five seconds later a Gungan scouting party lifted the hedge, looks of shock on their faces. "Heydey ho, Cap'n Tarpals," said Jar-Jar cheerfully.

"Binks," the other Gungan exclaimed in disbelief. "Whosa all dese otters?"

"Wesa need to speak to the boss man."

"Yousa in trouble disen time Jar-Jar," the Gungan said, shaking his head. "Follow me." The Gungan captain led them through another three passages, turning in different directions quickly at times. They re-emerged finally in another clearing, thousands of Gungans milling around, talking to one another.

"BINKS," boomed a raspy, rumbling voice as they came to the center of the field. "Yousa bringin' outsiders to ousen sacred place." He glared at Jar-Jar. "Yousa in _big _trouble now."

Harry carefully eyed the Jedi, waiting to see what they would do. The stood silently. This was the Queen's show, for better or worse—indeed, for better _and _worse.

The Queen stepped forward, her eyes locked squarely on those of the Gungan leader. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

The Gungan leader snorted scornfully and waved his hand dismissively. "Wesa no liken da Naboo! Yousa bringin' the maccanks dat bustin our great city! Yous Naboo all bombab!" His eyes narrowed, a savage smile forming on his face. "Maybe yous all dyin'," he said softly. Harry fingered his wand under his robes, not liking the way the other Gungans were eyeing them.

The Queen did not even flinch. "We wish to form an alliance."

"Wesa no want to work with de Naboo," the Gungan roared angrily, causing even some of the other Gungans to flinch."

Before the Queen could say anything, Padmé stepped up next to her most loyal handmaiden. "You did well Sabé but I must do this myself." The imposter nodded and stepped back where Padmé had been.

"What dis?"

"I am the true Queen Amidala," Padmé declared in a loud, clear voice. "Sabé serves from time to time as my decoy. She is my most loyal handmaiden and bodyguard. I apologize for my deception but given the circumstances I am sure you understand." She turned to the Jedi, Anakin, and the trio. "I apologize to you gentlemen and lady for the deception as well." She tipped Harry a covert wink that he returned.

She turned her sharp, cunning eyes back to the Gungan leader, perhaps sensing his suspicion and impatience. "Although our people do not always agree your honor, we have always lived in peace. The droid army of the Trade Federation threatens to destroy all that we hold dear, all that we have spent millennia building, Gungan and Naboo. It makes no difference to those monsters. The Gungans are forced to run and hide like common criminals. The Naboo are imprisoned and murdered. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever."

Padmé held her hands up imploringly. "I ask that you help us your honor." She paused, shaking her head. "No. I beg you to help us." Without warning, she dropped to one knee, her head slightly bowed, though not enough to break eye contact. Following her example, her handmaidens, the pilots, and Captain Panaka and the other soldiers got on their knee. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then went to their knee, indicating that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Anakin should do the same.

For a few minutes there was absolute silence. No one seemed to even breath. Then the head Gungan threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "Ho, ho, ho! Mesa liken dis! Yousa no thinkin' yousa better then the Gungans?" The Gungan stepped down from his perch with a massive groan. "Yous stand Queen Amidoll," he said, extending his hand. Maybe wesa beenin' friends."

As the two leaders stood, shaking hands as equals, the Naboo delegation got to their feet. He smiled to them all, looking very much like he wanted to hug them all. "Ifen' yousa have a plan to stop the maccaneks, the Gungans is ready to do ouwsen part. Come, wesa take you to the plains."

"Thank you your honor," said Padmé.

"No. Yousa be callin' me Boss Nass. Wesa equals in dis fight."

"Thank you Boss Nass. Before we go, I must send Captain Panaka to do reconnaissance in the city."

"Of course. Ifen' wesa goin' to win dis fight, we bes' be ready."

Captain Panaka didn't need to be asked. With the Queen's permission, he took two of his soldiers and, with another Gungan scout, headed northwest of where the Boss Nass was taking the queen.

"Jar-Jar," called Boss Nass abruptly as they neared the plains.

"Yes Boss Nass sir."

"Yous did good bringin' de Naboo and de Gungans togedder."

"Yous no needin' say dat. Tis nuothin'," said Jar-Jar, shuffling his feet.

"No, yousa grand warrior. In fact, mesa makin' you bombad general." Jar-Jar spluttered and coughed before passing out. Boss Nass chuckled and walked up to where Queen Amidala, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and three Gungan general were discussing battle plans over a map of the plains. Harry and his friends stood behind the Jedi. If the opportunity arose, Harry would give his own ideas to what needed to be done. He knew Ron would do the same. He hoped Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would back their play.

"Desa comin'," shouted a Gungan scout with what looked like binoculars. And indeed about a minute later Captain Panaka pulled up next to the Queen with a couple squads of new troops and pilots.

"I think we got through undetected your highness."

"Good. What is happening in the city?"

"If you'll excuse me," he said, inserting a chip in R2-D2. A hologram map of a beautiful capital city appeared over the flat deck of the speeder around which everyone was talking. "The majority of our people are in camps. A few hundred officers and guards have formed an underground resistance to resist the Trade Federation. I tried to bring as many of the leaders that I could find."

"Good. The Gungan's have a much more powerful army then I expected. If we truly have that many men in the city, we don't have to divert any Gungans into the city."

Harry's eyebrows rose when the Queen said this. He did not expect her to be so knowledgeable in the art of war. Judging by the look Obi-Wan was giving her, he did not expect it either.

"That is all well and good your highness. But the droid army is much larger then we expected. And much more powerful." He paused. "If you'll forgive me your majesty, I do not think this is a fight you can win." Harry had this thought already; he was curious what her reaction would be.

She didn't disappoint. "This isn't a battle I intend to win. It is a diversion. The Gungans will draw the droid army out of Theed, allowing us to infiltrate the palace and capture the Viceroy. With their leader in custody, they will have to surrender." She looked at Qui-Gon. "What do you think Master Jedi?"

Before Qui-Gon could answer, Ron bent his head down and whispered something into Qui-Gon's ear. "Excuse me your highness," he said respectfully. When they were away from the group, he looked at Ron and Harry. "What is wrong Ron?"

"Qui-Gon sir, the Queen's plan is sound but I think they're wrong to offer battle here in the plains, at least in linear formations."

"Why?"

"Well sir, unless your defensive weaponry is so advanced in this universe that it can never be broken, once the droid army penetrate the Gungan shields, there will be no where to retreat. The causalities will be horrendous."

Qui-Gon gave Ron a look part calculating, part proud. "Sound reasoning Ron. But what then do you suggest. If the droid army is going to be diverted properly, a battle must be fought."

"Oh it will sir, but how we arrange our army is key. What I'd suggest is using the terrain to make a giant 'V' with a token force at the head of the formation to draw in the attackers." He pointed to the south. "A third of the Gungan army will set up there. If you'll give Hermione, Harry, and I a chance, we can try to program their shields to make them invisible to the droids for as long as possible."

He drew his arm diagonally to the east until he hit a gap in two hills. "That will be where the token force will retreat and link up with another smaller army will hold that gap, trapping the droid army in a pincer." Then he finished his motion, waving his arm to the northwest, over the jungle. "And in the jungles we'll hid the rest of the army. They can use the cover of the forest to keep them safe and we'll try to modify their shields too. I don't know if we'll be able to of course. If we can't, we'll disillusion the Gungans and they can raise their shields at the last possible moment."

Qui-Gon traced Ron's plan himself, muttering under his breath. After the second pass, he cocked his head. "I don't know where you learned about warfare Ron, but I don't think any Jedi in the order could come up with a better plan. Would you like to propose it to the others?"

Ron was about to shake his head but Harry spoke first. "He will." He ignored Ron's angry glare.

"Master Jedi, what took you so long? We need to get underway as soon as possible, while we still have the element of surprise."

"I'm sorry your majesty but this young man has just suggested a new plan of attack, one that will save many Gungan lives." The Queen and Captain Panaka raised their eyebrows. If the Gungans had eyebrows, Harry suspected they would have done the same.

"Does he now," she said with some surprise. "Ron, what is your idea," she asked kindly. As Ron explained his idea, the looks of shock and disbelief instantly changed to contemplation and awe. " That is brilliant Ron. Is it satisfactory for you Boss Nass? I agree with Ron that many Gungans will be saved."

"Wesa thinkin' it a grand idea," he said after sharing a look with his generals. "Wesa doin' it as he said. Mebbe the boy oughten' stay to help."

Ron blushed as they praised him but he was truly taken aback by Boss Nass' request. He looked at Harry though and his best friends knew what he was worried about. "Ron, your place is here. Hermione, Anakin, and I will go to the city. You're worth too much to the Gungans to take you away."

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. Now, your majesty if you'll give my friends and I a few minutes to work with the Gungans on their shields. Boss Nass sir, we would need help from your engineers as well."

"Deysa help," he promised. "Work fast."

"We will. Come on Hermione. Let's see what we can do."

For the first ten minutes, it didn't look like they could do much. The Gungan engineers tried to help by telling them everything about how the shield generators worked but it was still too advanced for the trio to modify. "Damn it," Harry snarled after lifting yet another charm that destroyed the shield generator's power source. "All right, we'll have to do it the hard way."

Boss Nass and the Queen were not pleased but they also knew there was nothing they could do. Now that a better plan was in place, they needed to run with it. But the half hour it took for the trio to disillusion the entire Gungan army was another half hour the Trade Federation had to ready themselves for an attack. Harry just hoped they weren't expecting much.

"Now that your men are ready Boss Nass, we'll leave you to ready yourselves for the droid army. Good luck." She held out her hand.

Boss Nass shook it soberly. "Good luck to yous too."

Padmé nodded and then turned to Panaka. "Let's go." With that, the six speeders raced off across the plains, taking a back way into the city. They passed within three miles of the droid army, a narrow miss as far as Harry was concerned. As the speeders closed within a mile of the city, they stopped. "We'll continue on foot from here. I'm sorry your majesty but even if they are sending the droid army I don't think we should take unnecessary risks."

"I understand Captain. We need to move quickly. Hug the base of the hills and approach the hanger." The Captain nodded and started leading the men into the city. Tanks were patrolling the streets he noticed as they approached, but they weren't on battle alert. Panaka took out a little mirror and reflected the glare twice. Someone must have been looking for the signal for a concealed Naboo heavy gun fired two quick blasts, destroying both tanks. "Come on! Quickly!"

A squad of droids was guarding the hanger. A company of Naboo guards burst from a building just as Harry and the others were approaching. Their guns quickly destroyed the droids and Panaka entered the code to open the hanger. "Pilots, quickly. We need to take out the flagship quickly."

The men ran past Panaka, bounding into the bright yellow fighters while everyone else fired on the droids. "Harry," said Hermione pointing towards the opposite end of the hanger. Harry followed her finger, barely noticing the end of turret sticking out one side. "All right, raise shields on the fighters." Together they cast _vis loricatus_, their most powerful shield besides the wall of light. The fighters glowed purple for a moment. Thankfully, none of the pilots noticed or else they didn't let it stop them. As the sixth fighter departed, one of the energy blasts from the tank rebounded and destroyed it.

"Good work you two," praised the Queen. Before Harry or Hermione could respond, two dozen droids came running out of one side of the hanger and another dozen of a different sort rolled out the other side. When the second sort unfurled and stood on their legs, a shield burst to life around them.

_Oh I have a bad feeling about this _thought Harry.

* * *

_Oh I have a bad feeling about this _thought Ron watching a dozen of the largest wagons or carriages or whatever the hell you want to call them rolling over the hill, just barely floating over the grassy plains. Even at this distance—Ron was staying in the gap between the hills about a mile and a half from the small force at the head of the V—the roar of the engines was unlike anything he ever heard before.

"Mesa have a bad feeling about dis," said Jar-Jar. Ron glared at the Gungan. God damn it to hell, why did Boss Nass promote him to general. Thankfully he stayed out of the way but it was things like this that demoralized the men under his command. By the way his subordinate officers glared at him, they were thinking the same thing.

In the distance, Ron saw panels open on the front of the tanks and then what looked like reams of cloth push slowly out the front of the opening. But it wasn't cloth; it was hundreds of battle droids. This was going to be a battle unlike any Ron had ever fought. It was not flesh and blood against flesh and blood. The droids would not react to the conditions of the battle like the Gungans would. Did they have the courage to stand up to a foe devoid of emotion? They'd find out soon.

Once the droids were in battle position, the tanks and what Ron supposed were artillery transports opened fire on the shields protecting the small Gungan regiment. The Gungans held their place as the blasts from the droid tanks battered their shields. Nothing penetrated though, not after five minutes of bombardment. The droids obviously saw it was useless to fire on the shields. The infantry activated and marched on the shields, holding their fire. Ron watched with bated breath; he stressed again and again to the Gungan commanders to hold their fire until the droids were about to breach their shield. They needed to be drawn in so when the Gungans retreated the droids were sure to follow. Open fire to soon and the droids hesitate and everything Ron planned would be for nothing.

Ron knew when the first wave of droids broke the shields; the Gungans wailed and started throwing their spears and energy spheres. After each catapult threw two spheres, the Gungans retreated, throwing spears over their backs. The droids followed blindly, not at all expecting the trap. _Come on you bloody bastards_.

When the retreating Gungans were half a mile away, the Gungans in the hills on the left and jungle underbrush on the right opened fire, thousands of spears and hundreds of energy spheres of all sizes raining down on the invaders. The retreating Gungans would occasionally rally and put together a line, battering the droids as they turned their guns to either side, trying to shoot an invisible foe. Well, the shields were visible but as far as the droids could tell, not a soul was under the shields.

The droids were confused, their programming starting to fall apart. The Gungans slaughtered them without mercy. But Ron, always keeping his mind not on the current move but the one three moves from now, was watching the droid tanks and artillery. They would not stay silent for long. And he suspected the transports held more battle droids.

This part of the battle was going well but it was far from over.

* * *

In the palace throne room, Nute Gunroy watched the giant video screen with growing horror. The Jedi and the Queen were here, in the capital fighting the droids held behind to protect the palace. The two Jedi were tearing through the ranks of the battle droids with almost effortless ease. Nearly every fighter was out of the hanger, presumably flying into space to take out the flagship and disable the droids on Naboo.

Most disturbing of all though were the two teenagers waving sticks and destroying the destroyer droids (no pun intended). They were pushing, levitating, and throwing the droids as if it were nothing. Beams of light of every color were shooting out of their sticks, some causing damage to the droids, others bouncing harmlessly off their shields.

"How did they get into the hanger," Rune Haako whispered in dismay.

"I don't know. The battle was supposed to take place far from here. This is too close!"

The door to their chambers hissed open. "Lord Maul," greeted the Viceroy gesturing towards the monitor. "We have a problem," he said lamely.

His yellow eyes flashed dangerously. "Fool! I told you there was more to this then was apparent! The Jedi have come to Theed for a reason Viceroy. They plan to defeat us."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter." His eyes had a manic, almost primeval look to them. "I have trained for a long time for this day. I have punished myself everyday after the old Jedi escaped me on Tatooine. They will regret coming here on this day." The Sith stalked out of the throne room without another word, in his left hand a long-handled lightsaber.

* * *

While fighting the weird rolling droids, Harry couldn't watch Anakin. He trusted the boy would be okay but he was worried nonetheless. It as strange considering they had only recently met, but Harry saw Anakin as a younger brother of sorts, or at least a younger cousin. He didn't want him to get hurt.

But there was nothing he could do at the moment. He and Hermione were fighting back to back, fighting what seemed like endless waves of rolling and standing droids. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at least had laser swords which were better tools for dealing with so many enemies. In the back of his mind, Harry looked forward to learning how to use those types of weapons.

Suddenly the droids stopped coming. _We can't have destroyed them all. _Then Harry realized something new, something much worse was happening. He felt a rush of evil, pain, and darkness pull at his gut. It was nowhere near as well trained as Voldemort but it felt more primitive, wilder.

"Harry someone is coming to the hanger," said Hermione, her brown eyes blazing with power.

"I know. Come on. We need to stay with Qui-Gon." They found the older Jedi standing on the other side of the hanger with Anakin, the Queen, and Panaka's men.

"Harry. Hermione. You did well," said Qui-Gon when they came into sight. "Fighting off those droids by yourselves was most impressive."

"Thank you Qui-Gon. I think we need to get out of here though sir. I feel someone approaching, someone dark."

The elder Jedi's eyes narrowed. "Very well. Your highness let us leave. Anakin…GET DOWN!" A red laser sword, one with two ends not one like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's laser swords, flew at Anakin. The boy managed to duck just before it sliced his head off. The laser sword turned around like a boomerang and flew back to the entrance. A dark cloaked figure, his or her face obscured by their hood, stood in the entrance, spinning the sword with feverish anticipation.

"My men, with me," shouted the Queen. She wanted to help the Jedi but her and her men would only get in the way. "Anakin. Hermione. Harry. You three come with me." The trio hesitated when Harry felt another impending, albeit unintentional attack on Anakin. He banished the boy under a fighter just as a blast of blue cackling blue energy shot through the gap between the Jedi and almost killed Anakin. The young boy landed on a platform, hard. R2-D2 rolled toward him, beeping and chirping with concern. Before he reached Anakin, the boy was pulled into the cockpit and the droid was pulled into a space behind Anakin. Harry wondered why.

"Anakin, stay in that cockpit," Padmé ordered. "Let's move out men. Harry and Hermione, you still need to come with us." Hermione grabbed his arm when he hesitated, watching Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the dark attacker.

The Sith had lowered his hood. His face was terrifying mask of red and black tattoos. Coupled with the horns sticking out the top of his head, he looked like a devil. "Hermione we need to stay with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

Before Hermione could respond, five destroyer droids rolled out, blocking the path of the Queen. Her and her men took cover behind whatever they could, but the droids still managed to kill three of her men, three men she could not afford to lose.

As Hermione and Harry set to work fighting the destroyers, Anakin figured out how to use his fighter. With all the destroyers focusing on Hermione and Harry, they were having trouble disposing of them. Six blasts from Anakin's fighter took care of that. But then, to Harry's horror, the fighter took off out of the hanger. _What the bloody hell does Anakin think he is doing_?

"Harry, come on," urged Hermione. The cackles and cracks of the battling Jedi held Harry's attention despite Padmé's order. "Hermione, I need to stay. Go with Padmé and help them capture the Viceroy. She'll need your help."

"But Harry."

"Now Hermione, before their gone. I don't know what happened to Anakin but we need to stay where we can help most. That means we have to split up. Go with Padmé." His best friend hesitated but did turn around to run after the Queen. A few steps away, she turned back and threw herself in his arms. He rubbed her hair. "Just like first year," he said.

"No, not like first year. We were all together then." Harry smiled, taking the correction in stride. "Harry be careful."

"I will. Go on, before you're left behind." Harry watched her run through the door on the far side of the hanger, hoping she would catch Padmé before she started her trek up to the throne room.

When Harry found the Jedi, they were pushing the Sith back towards a giant door. But though the Sith looked to be fighting on the defensive, he was dictating the course of the battle. His red laser sword slashed and cut through the air, effortlessly blocking and parrying the Jedi strikes. His face was hard and set in a look of immense hate. Harry had never seen such swordsmanship.

There was little Harry could do to help the Jedi without his own sword. The Sith was moving too quickly for Harry to properly aim, to say nothing of the Jedi constantly getting in the path of his wand. So Harry had to content himself with following the battle. When he thought he saw an opening, he cast a curse at the Sith. Where the laser sword attacks didn't bother him in the slightest, the curses unnerved him. The Jedi used the openings to push him out of the main hanger into the power station.

The Sith seemed to enjoy this change in environment. He would jump from platform to platform, from bridge to bridge, toying with the Jedi. Qui-Gon, older and more reserved, did not take the bait. Obi-Wan was more impulsive; he would follow the Sith Lord, who played with Obi-Wan, barely even trying to fight.

Feeling completely useless, Harry followed the battle as best as he could. One reason the Sith Lord was moving was to avoid Harry's curses. But then the Jedi managed to push the Sith right to the edge of a platform. Fast as lightening, the Sith Lord parried Obi-Wan's attack and kicked him five yards back. Then he cut Qui-Gon three times. "NO," shouted Harry, firing a barrage of curses at the Sith. The monster scowled and used Qui-Gon as a human shield as he jumped to a lower platform. When he jumped down, Qui-Gon fell.

"Master," screamed Obi-Wan. But Harry was already trying to save the Jedi Master. He needed to strain, holding Qui-Gon who was dangling three hundred yards below. That was when Harry had an idea. He would hate himself later but right now they needed to kill the monster.

Pulling his arm up, he frowned. "Obi-Wan…I…I couldn't save him." The young Jedi's eyes blazed with power and anger. He threw himself over the edge, landing across from the Sith. His blue laser sword slashed through the air faster then light, power fueling his attacks. The monster was not playing anymore; he was fighting for his life.

All the same, Harry needed to catch up with Obi-Wan and help him. Lifting the disillusionment spell on Qui-Gon, he healed the Jedi Master's wounds and put him in a dreamless sleep. As an afterthought, he cast another disillusionment spell in case droids came into the chamber looking for intruders.

* * *

On the fields outside Theed, Ron and the Gungan army was still holding their own. The droids had figured out they were in a trap but they couldn't decide which way they wanted to go: into the mountains or into the jungle. Ron would've attack the mountains and forced the Gungans hiding in the jungle to leave their cover if they wanted to press the attack. But that was what a flesh and blood life form would do. The droids tried to do two things at once and they were paying the butchers bill for their foolishness.

That said, there were still more droids then Gungans and the Gungans were running out of ammunition, especially the forces furthest away from the jungle. If the fighters didn't take out the droid control ship or the Queen capture the Viceroy, eventually the Gungans would have to retreat or risk being slaughtered.

* * *

Hermione felt as if she were watching a muggle spy movie. On the third floor, Padmé and her men cut through the glass and stepped on the ledge. They used grappling guns to pull themselves up to the top floor. Once Hermione knew where they were going, she apparated. This caused quite a stir among the men who had never seen such a thing before.

"Quiet," whispered the Queen urgently. "We need to get past those droids by the fountain."

"Your highness, there are at least two dozen. Even with Hermione, we can't get past them until the handmaiden detachments arrive."

"Actually your highness I can create diversion that may destroy some of the droids. Even if it doesn't, it'll give us some time to run to the throne room."

"Well, don't dither. Go ahead." Hermione smiled and pointed her and at a statue at the opposite end of the hall. After muttering for a few seconds the statue burst into bright blue and purple flames.

"What the…" said a whiny, computerized voice down the hall. "Check that out. Make sure there are no invaders."

"Roger, roger," said ten or twelve other droids in the same voice. Everyone hid as they walked past. Disillusioning herself, Hermione stepped into the hallway after they passed. When they were all surrounding the statue, she waved her wand in a short arc. The blue flames disappeared in a swirl. Then a powerful explosion, like a shockwave, blew the droids apart.

Another ten droids ran down the hall after the explosion, firing their guns as they ran past. Padmé gave Hermione and impressed look and then motioned for her men to follow her. Running down the hall, they managed to reach the doors of the throne room unmolested. "Captain, I trust you can get us in."

"I can your highness. Give me a moment." But the door refused to budge. "I cannot…"

"Hands up," ordered a deeper mechanized voice. A dozen battle droids and super battle droids surrounded them. For good measure, three destroyers rolled down the hall.

Padmé slowly put down her weapon. "You highness, what are you doing."

"Throw down your weapons men," she ordered. Hermione did no such thing, concealing her wand in her holster under her robes.

"But your highness," Captain Panaka complained.

The Queen gave him a hard look, one that brooked no argument. "Throw down your weapons. They win this round." Hermione watched the Queen as she spoke. Under her robes, she noticed her hands moving. Then she saw something square fall into her pocket. Hermione smiled; the Queen was indeed smarter then she gave her credit for.

* * *

After healing Qui-Gon and making sure he was safe, Harry jumped down to the platform where Obi-Wan and the Sith were fighting. Rage still drove the Jedi and he was dictating the course of the battle. In fact, he had managed to cut the Sith laser sword in half.

But the battle was not won yet. The Sith was trying to retreat behind a hallway of what to Harry looked like random shields. Blocking one of Obi-Wan's attacks, he kicked him in the chest again, pushing him back. The Sith then ran down the hall, almost reaching the end just before the shields reactivated.

Obi-Wan coughed as Harry tried to help him up. "That hutt-spawn," he ground out. "I'll kill him."

Harry held him down, magic boosting his physical strength. "Patience Obi-Wan. You are right to be angry but don't let it cloud your good judgment."

"That monster killed Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan screamed, pain and anger in his voice. "Qui-Gon was like my father. He was the only father I ever knew." Obi-Wan looked on the verge of tears.

"I understand Obi-Wan. You know that. But we need to have a plan. I can take you to the monster and I'll help you defeat him. But unless we have a plan, he'll kill us both." Without waiting for a reply, Harry took a few minutes to outline his plan. Obi-Wan would need to be patient if it would work. But if he could do that, they would be able to capture the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan was not happy to leave the monster alive but he didn't argue with Harry's plan.

When the shields deactivated, Harry turned on his heel, appearing on a platform in the room the Sith Lord believed himself safe. His yellow eyes widened when he saw them just appear. Obi-Wan used the moment to press the attack. He carefully kept himself out of Harry's line of fire but it was still difficult to hit the monster with a curse; he knew what they were trying to do.

After five minutes of ferocious fighting, Harry managed to disarm the Sith Lord just as Obi-Wan cut off his right arm. The monster fell to his knees. Obi-Wan threateningly raised his sword above his head as if about to decapitate him. "Don't do it Ob-Wan." The Jedi scowled and glared at Harry.

Big mistake. The Sith Lord still had some fight in him. With his intact arm, he shot Obi-Wan with a blast of cackling blue energy. The Sith summoned his sword. "Don't try it," ordered Harry, wand pointed at the monster. "Surrender and the Jedi will spare you. Cooperate and maybe they'll try to help you."

The monster threw his head back and laughed. "I will never give myself over to the Jedi," he said madly. Without warning, he sent a powerful black orb at Harry. Harry raised a shield, deflecting the curse to the ceiling, and then jumped off the ledge. He tried to recover quickly but the Sith Lord had killed himself instead of surrendering.

"Bloody bastard," muttered Harry. He conjured a stretcher for Obi-Wan and another for the Sith Lord. He hoped his friends were okay.

* * *

Well it finally happened, what Ron feared most. The Gungans on the mountains were out of ammunition. Ron planned for this even if he hoped it wouldn't come it. The Gungans would leave their shield generators in place and run towards the army Ron led. His men were running out of ammunition too but they weren't out of the fight. Thanks to the disillusionment spells, the droids never knew they Gungans were retreating. They'd learn soon enough but these precious minutes let them escape unmolested.

As the Gungans were filling his ranks, he sent a messenger to General Ceel. "Tell her collapse her flank. We want to trap the droids between the mountain pass and their tanks. The rear shields on her flank need to be as powerful as possible because the tanks are going to try and break through." The Gungan saluted and ran off.

He hoped it would be enough. The droids were manifestly losing this battle but there were so many and they had almost endless amounts of ammo and other supplies. If the collapsing flank could hold their line, which would hopefully cut the droids off from supplies and reinforcements. But what really needed to happen was the droid ship needed to be destroyed.

No sooner had the thought flashed across his mind when on of the Gungan's gave a braying war cry. "General Weasle! Look! In de sky!" Ron looked up as what looked like a second sun, much grayer burst to life. When the droids in front of him shut down and the tanks stopped firing on the shields, he realized what happened.

"Merlin's beard. They destroyed the ship," he said in an awed voice. The Gungan's in his army started cheering and soon the Gungans from the forest were breaking cover and running onto the plain, cheering wildly. General Ceel found Ron and gave him a hard slap on the back, hard enough to stagger him.

"Yousa did it General Weasle. Wesa losin' almost no Gungans on dis day."

"The Gungans did all the work. I didn't do much," said Ron, brushing away the praise. _Merlin! Harry's rubbing off on me after all_. "Let's hope the others are okay."

* * *

Hermione walked silently next to Padmé as the droids ushered them into the throne room. Strange reptile creatures, presumably the Viceroy and his staff, sneered at Padmé and her men. He needed a moment to recognize the Queen without her makeup but when he did his smile was all sharp teeth. "You highness," he greeted with icy formality.

"Viceroy," Padmé answered coldly, brown eyes flashing.

"You would do better to watch your tone. Your insurrection is crushed. The rabble army you sent against us in the south plains has been destroyed. The Jedi are being dealt with elsewhere. And you," he pointed a green finger right between her eyes, "are my prisoner."

"Am I," she asked with the same icy tone.

The Viceroy looked angry now. "Yes. You are. Now you are going to sign the treaty and end this charade." As he approached Padmé, Sabé led a group of soldiers outside the door and shot down all the droids in the hall.

"I will not be signing any treaty Viceroy! You've lost."

"Bring her to me," the Viceroy screamed. "And not some decoy."

But as the droids ran out the door, they abruptly stopped and fell to the floor. "What the," the Viceroy muttered. Then his eyes widened in horror. "It can't be. The droid control ship."

While he was muttering, Padmé jammed her thumb against a panel on her chair and threw a blaster to Captain Panaka and kept one for herself. "Now Viceroy, it is time we negotiate a new treaty."

* * *

Three days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Anakin were sitting in the palace throne room with (a healed) Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. "You all did well, helping save the people of Naboo and the Gungan people too," said Mace. "Without your valiant bravery, the Queen may have lost and Naboo would be under the control of the Trade Federation."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron bowed their heads politely but refused to take credit. "Masters, it was Anakin who is the true hero today. If he hadn't destroyed the droid control ship, Ron and the Gungans would have lost the battle and the Queen may never have been able to arrest the Viceroy," said Hermione, to which Harry and Ron nodded. Anakin blushed.

"Nonsense," said Yoda, tapping his cane on the floor. "Truly remarkable all your accomplishments were. The characteristics of Jedi all of you displayed. Including you, Knight Kenobi."

"Thank you master." Then the young Jedi heard what Yoda really said. "Jedi Knight," he whispered. Qui-Gon smiled and nodded at his young ex-apprentice. "Thank you masters," he repeated with genuine enthusiasm.

"The council has also decided who your masters will be," said Mace Windu, looking at the four children. "But do not think they will be your only teachers. A Jedi is always learning and your true master is the living Force. After the celebration tomorrow, we will return to Coruscant and your training will begin."

"Who is our masters," piped Anakin, practically bursting with excitement, causing everyone—even Mace Windu—to smile.

"Anakin you are Master Qui-Gon's new apprentice." Anakin jumped and whooped with joy, something normally unbecoming of a Jedi but Harry thought it was great. Qui-Gon clearly loved the boy and Anakin loved him. They were a great match.

"Ron Weasley," said Mace, looking at the red-haired boy with a serious look. Ron gulped, all of a sudden nervous. Then Mace gave him a small smile. "I have the privilege of being your first master." Ron needed a minute to absorb the words; he was still reeling from Mace's serious look before. But then he smiled and held out his hand, which Mace shook. Another good pairing as far as Harry was concerned.

"Hermione, you were the most interesting child to assign. You're incredibly smart, cunning, and are an underrated fighter." Hermione blushed at the praise from Mace. "Though she couldn't be here today, Master Adi Gallia is honored to begin your training."

"Decided before who Harry's master will be," interjected Yoda. "Myself I will train Padawan Potter." Harry smiled and bowed at Yoda.

"Now that your masters decide have been, to bed you all should go. Tomorrow morning celebrate the defeat of the Trade Federation. Tomorrow night, begin you training will."


	3. The New Apprentice and the Rule of Two

_A/N: I do not own the characters of either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes._

_I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. I apologize for the long hiatus; I promise you it will not improve the equality of my nonsense. Student teaching and work has taken up almost all my free time. I am still very much surprised by the reception this story is receiving and truly appreciate your input._

_As always, please keep reading and reviewing. I look forward to hearing from all of you, be it good or bad._

Chapter 3

Battle not with monsters

Lest ye become a monster

And if you gaze into the abyss

The abyss gazes into you.

—Friedrich Nietzsche—

Harry Potter kneeled quietly, eyes closed. Around him, objects floated in the air, buoyed by his mental levitation charms. With each passing minute, a new object floated into the air, bigger then the last.

But it did not last forever. When the time came to levitate the engine of a Jedi snub fighter, Harry could not lift into the air while holding all the objects in the air. The other, more fragile objects, feel to the ground with a clatter.

Harry mentally chastised himself but he should've have known that wouldn't fool his master.

"Excellent job you did my Padawan," rasped Yoda, Harry's Jedi master. "Very new to the Jedi ways you are. Time it will take, to build you connection with the Force. Still forging a deeper connection am I."

Harry reluctantly nodded, his ponytail tickling the back of his neck. As usual when he felt that tickle, he smiled; in his years on Earth, he never could manage his unruly hair. The Jedi took care of that almost upon induction.

"Master, I understand what you are saying. But it is troubling for me not to do be able to do something. Luck kept me alive when I went into battle with Voldemort unprepared. I will not make the same mistake in this world."

"Harry, understand your concern I do. But battling a Sith Lord, right now you are not." Sensing a retort, Yoda held up his hand. "Saying no such threat exists, I am not. Saying only I am that expedience is not wise now. Your abilities you must master. Time that will take. Fight it, you should not. Take advantage of the time instead."

By way of response, Harry kneeled back down and closed his eyes, intent on trying the exercise again. Yoda chuckled under his breath and floated back to the end of the room. Or he tried to.

When he was a few feet from his padawan, his platform stopped in its tracks. The Jedi master was momentarily confused; he'd never had this problem before. Then he felt his padawan's presence manipulating the controls. Deciding to turn the table on his padawan, he jumped off the platform and, in midair, pushed it back.

Harry did him proud. Sensing the reversal, Harry let it come, deftly jumping into the air as it shot through the space he was previously occupying. In the air, he cast an orange ball of energy that incinerated the platform on contact. He landed on his feet, hands glowing. From brief experience, Yoda knew the red glow to be a "stunner" as Harry liked to call it. For all his centuries of experience, Yoda could not yet cast a "stunner," something Harry took no little pleasure in holding over his head.

"Good work my young padawan. Seen that orange spell before I have not."

The red glow on his hands dissolved as he diminished his aggressive connection with the Force. "That was a blasting hex, the lowest level. The incantation is _confringo_ if you care to try, he added with a smile that looked pleasant but was anything but.

Yoda wagged. "Insubordinate you are. Such unkind things to an old man you say." But Yoda didn't even attempt the spell. Until he could cast a stunner, he wasn't going to try any new spells. "Now, fix my platform if you please. Much work we have to do still."

Harry sighed so melodramatically, Yoda had to chuckle again. His new padawan and his friends, including Anakin, were unlike any Jedi he had been around for several centuries. But their youthful energy was addictive. They were a breath of fresh air, a very much-needed breath at that.

Harry waved his hand, not bothering to repair the damaged platform. The rubble disappeared and, after another wave, a new platform appeared out of the thin air. A third wave, this time causing Harry's hand and the platform to glow blue, and the platform floated toward Yoda. The Jedi master jumped up and settled on the pillow.

"Very good Harry. Now, time it is I think to meet the others in the Jedi archives. Studying on the Jedi Code you four will continue while the masters and I confer with the rest of the council."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan master." His excitement was evident when he almost ran to the archive chambers. From what he told him about his past and what Yoda surmised in unobtrusive observation, Harry loved his friends very deeply and, while being apart from them did not inhibit his power, being with them clearly gave him a boost.

* * *

After their masters were gone, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Anakin each grabbed holopads about the Jedi Code and took a seat in the back corner of the archive chamber. Of course Hermione took more then Harry and Ron combined. Amusingly, Anakin took almost as much as Hermione. Like Hermione, he had a burning itch to know things, especially if it involved building things with his hands. But even abstract things, like the Jedi Code, were fascinating to him.

"Blimey Annie," said Ron, eyeing his pile of holopads. "We're here for a little _light _reading."

Anakin glared at Ron, mostly because he hated being called Annie, even if it was a name his mum gave him and one Padmé usually called him by. "I _want _to know more about the Jedi. Six months ago I was a slave on a planet in the outer rim. I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to learn about the Jedi. I want to be as powerful as I can."

Harry was a little worried about Anakin's fixation with power. It seemed like every time they worked together, Anakin was talking about power or strength. Harry did not want to nag him though, not yet. The boy was a slave not too long ago and the memory of him mum toiling away in servitude burned in his every thought. Harry hoped in time he'd move past this power fix.

"I agree with Anakin," said Harry. Ron gaped at him like he had started spouting Swahili. "I'm not going to grab another half dozen books Ron," the old vernacular died hard for Harry, "But it is important we know as much as we can about the Jedi Code, the old and the new. We're the first group of Jedi to swear to the old code in centuries. Our masters swore to the old code and they'll tear us apart if we don't know what we're talking about."

Ron mumbled under his breath about "fought Voldemort" and "know everything we need about good and evil" but he kept reading. Master Windu was having an incredible influence on Ron; he was just the flexible hard ass Ron needed to as a mentor.

That said, after about an hour, Harry, Ron, and even Anakin were getting a little antsy. At last, Ron turned his holopad off. "All right, I've done enough reading for right now." Hermione snorted, earning a glare from Ron. But that was his only response, which surprised Harry.

"Me too," chimed in Anakin, turning off his holopad. In the past hour he had read through two and a half holopads, short of the almost four for Hermione but well ahead of both Harry and Ron. "What should we do until the Council meeting is over."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. They were not allowed to leave and there was no training area. The trio had been trying to teach Anakin magic, and he was learning it faster then any of their masters, but he was still below a first year level. They also hadn't built light sabers yet. That would happen after they swore to the Jedi Code.

As they thought about what to do, Harry noticed a group of younglings coming in and heading towards the "simulation" room as Harry called it. In his admittedly biased opinion, it was the greatest invention ever. Holopads were played virtually and students could practice the exercises as they went. When he asked Yoda why every holopad wasn't like that, his master responded that finding knowledge on one's own was necessary to finding wisdom.

Then Harry had a great idea. Without saying anything, he ran around the table, rapping his friends on the top of their head and turning them invisible.

"Harry, what in the blazes are you doing," asked Hermione and Ron simultaneously. If he could see Anakin, he expected his newest friend would look lost.

"I want to have some fun with the younglings," Harry answered with an invisible smile. "You guys in."

"I'm in," Ron responded enthusiastically.

"Me too," added Anakin.

"Well, how about you Hermione?"

He could sense his best female friend's trepidation. The Jedi academy was not Hogwarts, was something she was surely thinking. Well, so what if it wasn't. Hogwarts was more fun, but that was because most Jedi were stodgy. For what other reason were they brought into the Order if not to inject a little brevity. Besides, he didn't have anything dangerous in mind. Just some fun.

"All right Harry," she said at last. "But if we get in trouble…"

"We'll get expelled and die on the streets," said Ron sarcastically. "Come on Mione, don't fight it."

"Fine Ronald. Let's go."

They snuck over to the simulation chamber, careful not to disturb the matron in charge. Harry really had no idea what he wanted to do once they got there. The he noticed a set of twins in the chamber and he had an idea.

"Okay, Anakin much as I hate to say it, you need to sit this one out."

"But why," he whined.

"Shhhhh," Harry said urgently. "You don't know magic yet. But cover us okay."

"Fine," the boy wonder grumbled.

"What are we doing Harry," asked Ron. Harry outlined his plan in hushed tones, just loud enough for Anakin to hear. The boy chuckled which convinced Harry this would be a good prank. Ron and Hermione laughed too, which he took as a good sign.

As quietly as they could, careful not to draw the notice of Cin Drallig, the trio moved about the younglings. _Cambiamento canarino _he cast silently, waving his hand over their back. A brief yellow circle glowed on their back for a fraction of a second before vanishing.

When all thirty children had the spell cast on them, the trio crawled out of the room and back to their seats. After a few minutes of pretending to read, there was a commotion coming from the simulation chamber. The trio and Anakin, careful to keep their faces concerned but not too fake, ran to the room. They couldn't help but smile at what they saw.

Thirty children-sized canaries were struggling inside the simulation helmets, chirping madly and flapping their wings. Cin Drallig didn't know what to do; he clearly never imagined anything like this happening.

"Is there any…," began Anakin before Harry stomped on his foot. But the Drallig noticed them. He was one of the progressive Jedi, wise, progressive, and pragmatic. He looked back at the younglings and back at the quartet, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you four have anything to do with this?" Before any of them could answer, the younglings exploded in a rush of feathers, retuning back to normal. A few were shaken but when they noticed the feathers, they laughed along with their friends. Drallig looked astonished by their reaction. But, after a few threw their feathers and started running around, putting down their robes, he smiled too.

Master Drallig watched them for a few minutes before rounding on the quartet, an amused grin on his face. He lowered his voice. "I have to report this to the Council but you're secret is safe with me." He tipped them a wink.

Then he stood tall again and turned to the younglings. "I have to report to the Council what has happened here today. These four," he gestured towards the quartet, "Will watch you until I return. Respect them as you would respect me." He left the archive chamber, smiling again at the quartet as he passed.

"What happened to us," chirped one of the younglings, a little Togruta girl of perhaps four.

"You transformed into a giant canary," answered Harry, ignoring Hermione's poignant stare.

"You can _do_ that with the Force," exclaimed another youngling, a little human boy.

Harry and Ron nodded. "That's right," said Ron. "You can do all sorts of fun things with the Force. Shall we show them Harry?"

"Yes. Let's do." Harry and Ron clapped their hands, each levitating two chairs and having them rotate through the air.

"We've seen our masters do _that _already," said a third boy snobbily. "What's so special about levitation?"

Ron looked ready to growl at the boy but Harry answered first to avoid a scene. "We do something a little different. Ron, mini horntails maybe."

"Sounds good Harry." The pair concentrated on their chairs, transfiguring them into miniature Hungarian Horntails. The mini dragons flew threw through the crowd of younglings, playfully snapping at their head and hands. The younglings were a little scared at first but then they started chasing the dragons.

Hermione watched disapprovingly at first but her resolve broke and, with a wave of her hands, filled the room with bubbles of different colors and sizes. The bubbles also wouldn't pop and the younglings and dragons bounced off the bubbles, laughing and giggling.

"Amusing padawan," said a stern voice from the doorway.

Hermione vanished her bubbles in an instant, much to the displeasure of the younglings, who did not understand that Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was upset. Harry and Ron took their time transfiguring the dragons back into chairs. For some strange reason, one of Harry's dragons singed Mundi's beard with a sneeze as he was returning to form. Even stranger, this seemed to upset Mundi.

"So sorry Master," said Harry, voice overflowing with false sincerity. "Let me fix it."

"That's quite all right padawan." But Harry didn't listen. He waved his hand and Mundi's beard returned to its normal length. Then it grew a few more inches and tied off in a braided ponytail. Mundi looked furious but the younglings thought it was hilarious.

"You are on dangerously thin ice Padawan," Mundi said darkly. His scowled when all Harry did was shrug. Harry truly did not care what Mundi thought. Yoda, even though he trained Mundi, was starting to become disappointed in his old padawan. Mundi was a stick in the mud, something Harry knew once he met him in the Council chambers.

Harry and the others followed Mundi as he led them to the Council chambers. Drallig was leaving as they arrived. He tipped a conspiratorial wink to them, careful that Mundi did not notice.

Mundi left them in the waiting room for a minute. Harry tried to poke in to see how Mundi was trying to twist what had happened in the simulation chamber. To his surprise, another presence was blocking his push.

_What the bloody hell!_

_Privacy you must learn to respect my young padawan. Nothing wrong with curiosity there is but respect you must exercise._

Harry did not expect Yoda to know he was trying to peek in. He hoped he did not disappoint Yoda too much. He wasn't trying to be rude.

_Sure I am that you did not intend to be rude. Upset with you I am not. Quite the opposite in fact. Respect the privacy of others is all I ask. What others wish for you to know, tell you they will. Respect their wishes._

_I understand master._

_Very good. Your friends may enter._

"Come on guys," said Harry, getting to his feet. "They're ready for us." His friends followed his lead, walking straight to the center of the chamber. Ki-Adi-Mundi and T'un eyed them with more then a little dislike. Mundi looked doubly upset because he couldn't fix his beard. Harry stifled a grin.

Mace Windu got to his feet to address the quartet. "Today you four will be fully inducted into the Jedi Order. First you must swear to the Jedi Code." Master Windu sat back down.

"Before begin your induction we do, ask about what happened in the simulation chamber we must. Master Drallig told us that the younglings transformed into large yellow birds, though molted their feathers, eventually they did. Know anything about this do any of you?"

Harry was sure Yoda already knew they were responsible. No other Jedi could do magic, and even if they could, nor would most of them use magic for such whimsical purposes. Mace, Qui-Gon, and Adi Gallia probably knew as well.

_Deny the charge you may Harry. So long as no younglings or masters are hurt, no harm there is in letting you have fun. Said before I did that a breath of fresh air you four are to the Order. Stifle your energy I will not so long as inhibit your training or the training of others it does not._

_I understand master._

"We only just arrived to see the younglings change into birds," said Harry.

"We wanted to help but the returned to normal before we could do anything," offered Ron.

"Very well. We will not make this an issue," said Mace, to the immense displeasure of Mundi and T'un. "However, if you see anything strange, we expect you to report what you see. Am I clear?" The quartet nodded. "Good. Now, lets move onto your induction. Please stand in front of Master Yoda."

"You are the first group of padawans to swear to the old Code in almost a millennium. It is the foundation of the Knight of the Old Republic, of the Jedi who created our fraternity tens of thousands of years ago. Are your ready?" All four nodded, Harry stifling his disdain for all the pomp and circumstance.

"Very good. Repeat the Code after me. You will be asked questions as we go to make sure you understand the Code. It means nothing if you do not know to what you are swearing loyalty."

"There is emotion, yet peace."

"There is emotion yet peace."

"Padawan Granger, how can you have peace in your life with emotion," asked Qui-Gon.

"Emotions are not something to avoid. If we avoid our emotions, we open ourselves up to an emotional attack. Instead we need to understand our emotions and learn to moderate their influence, especially those that lead to the dark side."

"Very good," praised Mace. "There is ignorance, yet knowledge."

"There is ignorance, yet knowledge."

"How is it possible Padawan Skywalker for there to be both ignorance and knowledge," Mace asked.

"A Jedi must be circumspective and try to understand the world that is surrounding him. No one being can know everything that has ever or will ever happen. Ignorance is not something to be feared then, but used to motivate us to learn as much as we can about the world. If we start thinking we know everything, we become stagnant and vulnerable."

"Outstanding. There is passion, yet serenity."

"There is passion, yet serenity."

Padawan Potter, how is passion different then emotion? What does this maxim mean," asked Gallia.

"People are constantly struggling with the world around them. At times the temptation is so great to use a heavy hand, especially if you know you have power in the situation. As Jedi, we must keep all other options open before we resort to an attack. Theodore Roosevelt once said 'Don't hit at all if it is honorably possible to avoid hitting; but never hit soft.' That is a maxim or the Jedi. Passionate use of power leads to the dark side. A Jedi must always act with a calm hand and an even temper."

"Very good," complimented Mace. "There is chaos, yet harmony."

"There is chaos, yet harmony."

"Padawan Weasley, to what is the maxim referring," asked Mace, a critical eye on his padawan.

Ron took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. Harry held his breath by contrast, hoping his friend was ready.

"This maxim reflects the cosmology of the Jedi Order. A Jedi realizes that all things are interconnected and, more importantly, interdependent, in a never-ending cycle of balance. Things like failure, disappointment, and disagreement should be taken in stride. As Jedi, we should not deny the fact that tragic and terrible things happen; instead we need to understand that tragedy is a fact of life. This too leads to a balanced, objective, and realistic view of life and the Force."

"Great work my young padawan," Mace said with pride. "There is death, yet the Force."

"There is death, yet the Force."

"Padawan Potter, explain this maxim for the Council," prompted Yoda. This was a fitting maxim for Harry because of his experience with death, and one Harry did not need to study to understand, considering the tragic events in his life.

"A Jedi, like many ancient feudal knights of various empires, must always be ready for death. As Ron said, some things are inevitable. To fight them is foolish and to let them weigh you down is dangerous. Death is not a tragedy but simply part of the life cycle. Without death, life could not exist. The Force in us, still lives on after we die. Death is a transitory state for any living being and is not truly an end to one's life, but merely the beginning of the next stage of one's journey. Through the Force, existence continues both as a constant state of connection to all living things as well as through the state of afterlife which follows death."

"Good," rasped Yoda. "Proud of you all I am. Inducted fully into the Jedi Order you are. Your masters will soon take you on trips to build you connection with the Force and see the galaxy at its most natural. On your trips, build you light sabers you will."

All four looked excited at the prospect of building their light sabers, though Harry was trying to think what Yoda had in store for him in their travels.

* * *

"Harry."

It had been about two hours since the quartet had sworn to the Jedi Code. It was rather anticlimactic but they were thinking about where their masters were going to take them.

"Do you think we'll go together," asked Anakin hopefully.

"I doubt it," replied Harry. "Even if they've encouraged us to work together and work well together on the Council, they have different ideas about how to train. I suspect for this they are going to take us to places of their choosing: to see what they want us to see. I am curious about what other life is out there in this galaxy."

"Me too. There are so many different beings just here in the temple. I can't imagine what else is out there," said Hermione.

"'What else is out there?' Very X-Files of you Hermione," said Ron. Hermione blew him a raspberry. "_I'm _really looking forward to building our light sabers. Watching the other masters and their older padawans train has been torture. Those look like a lot of fun."

"Remember what Harry said today though Ronald. Our weapons are a last resort. You were always the most trigger-happy when we were fighting the Death Eaters."

"Well _forgive me_. I didn't hear you complaining after I saved you from those Death Eaters in Manchuria."

"Ron, you demolition spells probably hurt, and maybe even killed, more then a few innocent people. I had everything in hand against those Death Eaters before you interfered."

Ron got up from the table, knocking his chair back to the floor with a crash, and causing everyone to turn in their direction. "Well excuse me for saving you. It'll be a cold day in hell before I think about doing something like that again."

Harry watched his friend stalk off. "Hermione, do you really think you handled that well. And before you yell at me about taking his side, really think about what you said."

Hermione looked defiant. But after visibly thinking, she deflated and looked sad. "I can't believe I said that to him."

"It was a little harsh," said Anakin, adding his two cents before Harry could stop him. Harry may have been able to keep Hermione's anger in check but Anakin couldn't. To Harry's relief though, Hermione didn't fly off the handle. She just left. Harry could've followed her but this was something she needed to handle on her own.

"Well Anakin, I'm going to my chambers. Master Yoda wanted to see me before bed. Are you coming?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here for a little while. I'll see you later." Harry smiled and clapped his friend on his back before leaving.

Yoda was waiting in his room when he arrived. "I'm sorry Yoda. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"A problem it is not my young padawan. Time to meditate this was. Since being appointed to the head of the Jedi Order, little time to meditate I have had." He eyed Harry speculatively. "Okay are you? Sad you look."

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Hermione and Ron had a tiff." Harry chuckled. "I should be used to it by now but, now that they've been going out for so long, it's hard to see them fight."

The look Yoda was giving him was hard for Harry to read. Then he realized that if Yoda had eyebrows, one would be raised. "What does it mean, to 'go out?' Never before have I heard that phrase."

"It means that they were a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend," explained Harry, unsure if he was making sense.

But Yoda understood. "Ah, life partners they are, though not yet have they consummated their relationship."

Harry shook his hand. "Well, you're half right. They weren't married before we came to this galaxy. But they have consummated their relationship." Harry blushed, remembering accidentally walking in on them once in the Room of Requirement during their seventh year. Yoda chuckled at his padawan's glowing cheeks.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about my young padawan. Marriage is discouraged in the Jedi, but if two souls love each other, as your friends do, nothing wrong I see with becoming lie partners."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I can think of a few masters who would disagree with you there."

Yoda shrugged his shoulders. "Understand their position I do. Guilty I am of feeling the same way until recently. But the more I reflect on my past training, the more I realize that ignoring our emotions is no less a danger then succumbing totally to them."

Yoda then turned a speculative eye on Harry. "Your friends, careful they are now to show affection?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Padawan, understand I do the affection of others, but propriety, important it is. Too great they show their affection, scandalized eyes they will draw, like a moth to flame."

"Ah, I understand what you're saying. I'm not sure if they've done anything since we've been here. I haven't been with them as much. But knowing Hermione, she will keep Ron on the straight and narrow in public. She wouldn't want to draw that kind of attention."

"Good. Now, talk to you I would about where we are going tomorrow."

"We're going to leave tomorrow," asked Harry, not expecting such a quick departure, though it was rather welcomed.

"We are. To two planets I wish to take you right now: Nar Shaddaa and Korriban."

"Korriban," asked Harry, trying to remember something Anakin told him a few weeks ago. "Isn't that one of the Sith planets or something."

"It is a Sith planet. Abandoned for millennium though, it has been. Visit the old tombs of the Sith Lords we will. Experienced the wrath of one powerful Dark Lord you have; introduce you to a planet born of the dark side now, to see the scope of the dark side."

"And Nar Shaddaa?"

"That is a different sort of planet. Centuries ago, rivaled Coruscant it did in wealth and grandeur. No more. Never before I have I walked a planet that was so alive with the Force, yet so dead to it. There we will go first, develop your connection with the living Force." Yoda floated toward the door. "Sleep well my young padawan."

* * *

The trip to Nar Shaddaa would take three days. Harry thought he would have to use the time to meditate or on some other kind of training. He was pleasantly surprised to find Yoda wanted to use this time to build his light saber. Harry, who had researched light sabers when he wasn't studying the history of the Jedi, was looking forward to building his own.

"Harry, before your light saber you can build, determine your affiliation in the Order we must. Ask you a few questions I will. Answer truthfully. Have you any questions before I begin?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now, a woman and her child in an alley you see, being attacked by four thugs. What do you do?"

"I would protect the woman and attack the thugs," he answered without hesitation.

"Good. To investigate a murder, sent to a nearby cantina you are. How do you get your answers?"

Harry paused, trying to decide how he would get information. "Do I assume this is the first time I'm interrogating them or have they been uncooperative?"

"I cannot say. That is for you to decide."

"Very well. I would try to persuade them, to avoid a conflict that may lead to people being hurt for nothing."

"Good. A poor beggar asks for 5 credits. What do you do?"

Harry reflected back on his horrible existence with the Dursley's, having no money and remembering how his aunt and uncle refused to spend any amount of money on him. The he remembered how poor Ron and his family was, or at least was growing up because there were so many children. Perhaps both those factors affected his judgment.

"I would give him 10 galleons. Excuse me, 10 credits."

"Good. In the heat of battle you are, with a dangerous adversary. There is a break in the combat. What do you do?"

"I would take the time to go over the battle and find a weakness. Blindly rushing into the fight could prove disastrous."

"Good. Prefer do you to fight at a distance or in close contact with the enemy?"

This was a tough question. Depending on the situation, he would use different tactics. But in general, he was one to slug it out with an enemy toe-to-toe. "I prefer fighting in close contact with the enemy."

"Good. Last question. Rule two cities you do, one large and prosperous the other small and poor. Plan to attack the small city your enemies are. What do you do?"

This was a no brainer as far as Harry was concerned. "I would defend the smaller city."

"Your answers do you credit Harry. Very impressed I am with your ability to assess situations and decide when to attack and when you use your instincts. Though the decision, yours it is, recommend I would for you to become a guardian. Great knowledge you have, powerful in the Force you will become, but more comfortable you are, if only just, in combat."

"What are you master?"

"I am a consular. Again, there does not always exist a great distinction between consulars and guardians. I am a consular, yes, but I am very skilled in light saber combat."

"Then sir, I would like to become a guardian."

"Good. When achieve the rank of master you do, a new title will be bestowed upon you: warrior master."

"Before you can build your light saber, one last decision must be made. What type of saber do you wish to wield?"

"What types are there master?"

"The traditional single blade, as I myself wield. And there is a double-bladed saber, as you saw on Naboo. The double-blade is generally favored by guardians, though many also choose to use two single-bladed sabers as well."

Harry thought about which to use, seeing the pros and cons of both. "Could I have both," he asked suddenly.

"Understand your question, I am afraid I do not."

"Can I construct two light sabers but build them so they can connect. That way, depending on the situation, I can use one, both, or connect them. In my world, there were swordsmen who favored one blade, others who favored two, and those that favored long blades. I trained in all forms and imagine using a light saber would be much the same."

Yoda looked thoughtful for a moment. "Possible it is, my young padawan, to construct two single blade sabers. Unsure I am how to connect them. If desire this arrangement you do, help you to experiment I will. But unravel this secret on your own you must."

"Deal," Harry said. "Now, do you have the parts for me to begin?"

"You know what parts you need," Yoda asked, though he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"I do master. After seeing them in action, I made it a point to learn as much as I could about light sabers. I hope you'll forgive me, but I bent Master Drallig's ear quite a bit. He told me a great deal about saber history and lore."

"Ah, a warrior master he is, and one of the best in the Order today. Not surprising it is, to decide to talk to him you did. As I said, help you I will to build two sabers that can connect, but the design must be your own."

"I understand master. I'm ready to begin if you have all the materials."

* * *

About 12 hours before they were due to arrive on Nar Shaddaa; Harry had successfully constructed two single-bladed light sabers that could connect. One was a brilliant silvery-blue and the other was bright violet, a few shades lighter then Master Windu's. They each had curved hilts, built with Yoda's help to conform to his lead and secondary hand (right and left respectively). When the curved ends were connected, using a charm Harry created to improve his ability to bond with foreign wands, it produced a saber staff with slightly off-center blades but he could move with much more fluidity then with the first saber staff he crated.

"Good work my young padawan," Yoda praised when Harry was finished. "Excellent use of your magic that was. Spend time you should, practicing with your new saber."

"I will Master Yoda."

The diminutive Jedi master nodded and floated out of the room, presumably to his own chambers. When he was gone, Harry cleared a space in the center of his chamber, to give him space to practice the swordsmen katas he learned in Japan.

* * *

Yoda watched behind Harry's door, using the Force to watch his movements. His apprentice was quite a natural with a light saber. He needed to compensate early on for the weight change between a sword and he light saber; the force needed to go through a medium slash for a sword was much greater then a light saber.

Harry practiced moving between his various saber combinations, a jerky and awkward shift at first but after a few minutes he seemed to feel the presence of the other blade and could connect and disconnect them with little effort after a few tries.

Yoda, who favored the Ataru form but was a master in all seven basic light saber forms, did not know what form would work best for his apprentice. He suspected though, given his emotional disposition and propensity for internal emotional flairs, he would follow Master Windu and master Juyo.

He would also need training in Jar'Kai but Yoda would not be able to provide training in that form. He never favored two sabers, finding the second too cumbersome. Cin Drallig and, if he could be convinced, Master T'un would be the best teachers for Harry to learn Jar'Kai.

Yoda did not intend to teach Harry the intricacies of light saber combat until they returned to Coruscant. He was sufficiently skilled in both the Force—his "magical" training giving him an incredible leg up on new Jedi—and swordsmanship and would be fine on this trip.

* * *

"Stay close to me Harry," said Yoda as their ship landed in the refugee center. "Know this planet well you do not."

"I understand master. Forgive me, but how can you concentrate here with so much…_noise _in the background." Harry was not talking about audible noise and was confidant Yoda would understand.

"Quite surprised I am Harry, that detect the torrential rush of the Force you can. Reflect on what you are feeling. Discuss this sensation, soon we will." With that Yoda, opting for his cane instead of floating platform, walked down the platform. Harry sensed a slight focus on his light saber. Harry followed suit, eyes trying to look everywhere at once.

Yoda led him past a few merchants, into the main square such as it was. For reasons that escaped Harry, there was a deep abyss in the middle of the square. As they neared the railing around the abyss, the feeling of millions of voices fighting to be heard grew stronger.

"Hear that do you Harry?"

"I do master. What is it?"

"You are feeling the millions of suffering people echoing through the Force."

"How is this possible? I mean, I never felt this in my world, not like this."

"Hmmm. Difficult to say. Tell me, how many people lived on your planet?"

"Maybe five or five and a half billion people. Why?"

"That may have something to do with the sensation you are feeling. On this planet, more then seven billion live. Four out of every five beings live under out feet in a veritable hell. Their pain echoes throughout the Force for all those to hear. Difficult it is to maintain a connection to the Force while on this planet. Incredible it is that you can."

"Is this why you brought me here master? To feel these people, this suffering."

Yoda shook his head. "No, it is not. Visit we are, a long-abandoned Sith academy. Not long will we stay but something important to see there is. Come. Follow me." Yoda walked around the railing, without purpose as far as Harry could see. Then they came to an elevator Harry hadn't seen so much as felt, back in the shadows of the southeast corner of the square.

"A long ride we have Harry, deep into the core of the planet. The Sith who built this academy was a man of secrecy, and well he should've been because he was hunted by followers and opponents alike."

"Master, who built this academy? Why did he build it on this planet?"

"Can you think of no reason why someone would come to this planet to build an academy?"

Harry thought for a minute, no idea coming to him. Then he felt another rush of powerful sadness and despair and he came up with an answer. "The Sith wanted to hide his presence from the Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Very good. But not only from the Jedi. Darth Kaan, the man who built this academy, was leader of a Sith paramilitary unit called the Brotherhood of Darkness. Thousands of Sith warlords, acolytes, and fallen Jedi flocked to his banner. At his peak, he led an army that could've toppled the Republic."

"Why didn't he do it then?"

"He was afraid," Yoda answered simply. "He was the last of the Sith Lords to rule alone. Fragile was his hold on power. Sweeping victories he led against the Republic and Jedi Order. But rebellion simmered, in spite of his victories."

"To save himself from attack, created this academy he did, hidden from his 'allies.' Trained here, elite Sith assassins he did, loyal only to him. Smart he was, because after the devastating defeats over and on the planet Ruusan, slipping was his hold on the Sith."

"What happened to him," asked Harry, already getting an idea.

"One of his followers, an immensely powerful Sith Lord called only Bane, plotted to kill him and did, in a way. Mad Kaan was going, his mind breaking. Told him Bane did about a weapon so powerful it could destroy an entire planet if deployed properly. His grand 'victory' seemingly lost, Kaan tried to use the weapon."

"What was the weapon called?"

"A _Thought Bomb_ the weapon was called, one of the most powerful pervasions of the dark side. The bomb destroyed all of Kaan's Sith followers, save three. The Sith were assumed destroyed. The Republic and the Jedi rejoiced."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The _thought bomb_ sounded almost unreal, a weapon of mass destruction almost too powerful to imagine. But this was the point when the Jedi assumed the Sith extinct. "Master Yoda, if three survived, why would anyone assume the Sith were dead?"

"Know there were survivors, very few knew. One was my master. Darth Bane survived and transformed the Sith in his image. If in power instead of Kaan he was, possible it would've been, the galaxy he would've conquered. Established the _Rule of Two_ he did, refusing to make the mistakes Kaan and other Sith Lords before him made."

"What is the _rule of two_?"

"Always two Sith Lords there are, no more, no less. Sith acolytes, assassins, marauders, and warriors will always exist. But only two lords, one to hold the power, the other to crave it."

"And that is what the Sith are like today?"

"Possible it is. Remember, know about the Sith today, no one does. The dark side clouds everything, a cloud denser then I have ever encountered. A powerful Sith Lord, operating in the galaxy there is. What his or her intentions are, know I do not."

Before he could continue his tale, the elevator stopped with a screech and _thunk_. "Remove your light saber," Yoda advised, putting his cane away and igniting his green light saber. As he did, Harry felt a rush of the Force revolving frantically around Yoda. He didn't know why but he suspected it would help him in a fight, if one came.

The pair walked down the dark tunnel, the only light coming from their light sabers. After a few minutes, Harry muttered a few incantations, boosting his senses, strength, and endurance.

"Good idea that is my young padawan," said Yoda, sensing the rush of the Force. "Similar magic I have done."

Soon Harry felt a powerful rush of darkness, a smoldering aura of hatred, lust, and power. They must have been coming up to the academy.

Sure enough, the corner of a massive building came into sight, lit by the two light sabers. A few more yards and they came to a door into the academy. Above the door, just faintly visible, was a curious picture of two, sideways, three-peaked mountains on the side of a black circle.

"Master Yoda, what is that," Harry asked, pointing to the symbol.

"Sign of the Dark Lord of the Sith that is. Over 25000 years old the symbol is, representing the eye of Korriban, the ancestral homeland of the true Sith." Yoda moved towards the door. "Come. Little time we have." Using the Force, Yoda pushed open the academy doors and led Harry into the massive entrance chamber, in which stood a massive statue of a man who looked a little like a young Slytherin, though not as monkey like.

"Lord Kaan this is," said Yoda. "Touch the base of the statue when you are ready. The spirit of this once proud Dark Lord still lives in this academy. Face him you must, experience the power of a once great Sith Lord."

Harry gulped, not expecting this challenge. But he would not back down. He walked over to the statue and placed his hand on the cool marble.

Nothing happened as far as he could see.

Then he heard the rumble of stone moving around the statue, forming an arena of sorts. A ghost, denser then Nearly Headless Nick came into existence, a foreboding leer on his face and a long, black sword in his hand.

"Welcome interloper," Lord Kaan said, his voice sounding far off, as if he were talking through a tunnel. "Invaded my academy you have." The sword twirled in his hand, the light from Harry's light saber flickering off the sleek metal surface. "You will never leave here. But don't worry, you will be reunited with your lost love."

Harry's eyes narrowed, a rush of wind making his robes flap ominously. He dropped into a defensive stance, his left hand a few feet above his light saber. His hand was also glowing a pale blue, a spell already ready to fly.

"Come on," Harry snarled. "Make your move."

Kaan yelled and charged Harry. The boy-who-lived slid back, magically icing his shoes. Then he pushed his hand towards Kaan, firing his ice curse. The Sith Lord tried to defend himself with his sword but the spell didn't rebound; it froze his sword to his ghostly hands, much to Kaan's dismay.

Harry used the moment to banish Kaan, his ghostly body hitting the fallen pillar with an almost human smack. But the Dark Lord would not be easily defeated. As Harry ran in for the kill, the Dark Lord spun on the floor, shooting up like a missile and knocking Harry to the floor, his nose bleeding.

"You'll have to do better then that boy. Even your new tricks won't help you." Kaan ran at Harry, clearly ready to cut his head off as he lay on the ground. Imagine his surprise when Harry disappeared on the spot, reappearing behind the Sith Lord. Another ice charm, this one hitting the target, sent Kaan to the ground, most of his torso frozen.

Harry summoned the sword out of his hand and, magically enhancing his strength again, broke it in half over his knee.

"That was a mistake boy," Kaan said with a mad laugh.

"I don't think so," Harry said, stabbing Kaan through the heart. The ghost disappeared in a black cloud.

"I'm still here boy," said Kaan behind him and Harry just barely managed to apparate again before another cold blade of steel nearly cut off his head.

Harry did not falter, did not blink even though he was confused. Clearly he wasn't supposed to destroy the sword. Maybe that was what he needed to use to defeat the Sith Lord.

"You are quite powerful in the Force boy. And I sense great anger in you. You could make a great Sith Lord."

"Or I could kill you now." Harry raised his hand over his head, muttering furiously under his breath. Kaan ducked, not sure what to expect. But when nothing happened, he smiled crazily and ran at Harry, intending to finish the boy-who-lived off.

He never came close.

Harry's spell, an ancient dark spell he learned from, of all people, Grindelwald, opened a hole in the ground, releasing spirits of the damned. Harry didn't know how it worked in the galaxy but he didn't question it. The spirits turned into a bolt of flame and swirled around Kaan. The heat and light of the flame caused endless pain to the fallen Sith Lord.

"What kind of magic is this," Kaan wailed.

Harry didn't answer. In one fluid motion, he banished the ring of fire, summoned Kaan's sword, and stabbed him through the heart. The spirit disappeared, along with the sword. The pillars returned to their place, letting Yoda hobble up to Harry.

"Incredible work Harry. Underestimate you brand of magic I do. Disposed of Kaan faster then I expected."

"Thank you master. But I don't understand why you wanted me to face him."

"Before I could take you to Korriban, sure I needed to be that you could handle yourself. The spirits you will face on Korriban will be much more deadly."

"How so? No disrespect to Kaan, but a many of Voldemort's followers were better fighters then he was, and Voldemort outclassed him in every way."

"Not surprising that is. The spirit of Kaan, been here for a thousand years he has. Time and absence from the Force has robbed him of his strength. Still a worthy test of your abilities and assured I am that ready for Korriban you are. If ready you are, return to our ship we should."

Harry nodded and followed Yoda out of the academy and back to the ship.

* * *

_Coruscant_

Darth Sidious say imperiously in his office, looking over the sprawling cityscape. A gentle knock at his door jarred him from his thoughts. "Enter," he rasped, voice colder then the polar ice caps on Telos IV, ten times colder the Lord Voldemort.

An elder aristocrat entered his office. "Chancellor Palpatine," he asked, trying to see through the dim lighting.

"Sit down Count," Sidious ordered. The fallen Jedi, perhaps unnerved, sat down, his hand nervously twitching under his robe. Sidious smiled. "Do you wish to kill my Count? If you do, I will not defend myself. However, by killing me, you will kill any hope of saving the Republic. Is that really what you wish to have happen?"

"N…no."

Sidious smiled again, a darkly sinister smile that chilled Dooku to the bone. "I want to save the Republic Count, just as you do. For too long, the Jedi have pretended to safeguard the Republic yet when our back is turned, they scheme and contrive to boost their power, even at the cost of innocent lives. You saw this yourself in the Battle of Galidraan. The governor manipulated the Jedi. Instead of admitting their mistake, they unleash another war on the people of Baltizaar. So many innocent lives were destroyed, both because of ignorance and out of an arrogant pursuit of power. Absolute power has, as it is wont to do, corrupted the Jedi."

Sidious knew immediately it would not be hard to convince this man to join the Sith. Already his thoughts were traveling down a path that ended in Jedi retribution. There was yet one obstacle that needed to be overcome: Master Sifo-Dyas.

"The Jedi's time has come," continued Sidious. "A new dawn is approaching but much work is still left to be done. Not long ago your old, supposed friend Sifo-Dyas, traveled to Kamino."

"Kamino," interrupted Dooku. "The cloners?"

Sidious nodded, repressing the urge to punish Dooku for interrupting. "Yes. He has been sent by the Jedi Council to purchase a grand army for the Jedi, to destroy the Senate and subjugate the Republic."

"No, that can't be possible. I certainly would've heard."

"No. They did not trust you. They were jealous of your wealth and your influence. And they knew you were dissatisfied with their practices. If you were made aware of their plot, it could spell disaster for their usurpation of power."

Dooku looked sad but convinced, as if all the dominoes were falling into place. In a very real sense, he was a fool. But even fools have their uses. And Sidious would only need him to wise up once he was completely under his control.

"Sifo-Dyas is still on Kamino. He is a threat to the safety and continuing stability of the Republic. If you are truly repentant and wish to make amends for your actions as part of the Jedi, travel to Kamino. Kill Sifo-Dyas and then pay for the clone army yourself. Together we can protect the Republic and reveal the plot of the Jedi to the galaxy."

Dooku got to his feet and left without another word. Sidious did not stop him. He would watch the Count closely. If he killed Sifo-Dyas and purchased the clone army, Sidious would take him as his new apprentice. If he didn't, then he would have to die.

* * *

"Thank you Lama Su," said Sifo-Dyas with a bow.

"You are welcome. We will begin your order once payment has been received."

"I understand. You'll have the money soon. And I appreciate your agreeing to keep this operation a secret." The Kaminoan nodded and went back to his work, indicating Sifo-Dyas was free to leave.

Sifo-Dyas took a few minutes to pass up his things and gather his thoughts. He knew of only one person who could afford to purchase this clone army and devoutly hoped he could convince him of the need. There were dark times coming and, unless something was done, the Republic would fall to the Sith. Sifo-Dyas did not want to see that day ever come.

It was pouring rain as he went to leave. _Won't miss the rain. No sir, I truly won't_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man sulking in the shadows. "Excuse me, can I help you," he called, his hand carefully concealed under his robes, on his light saber. When the man didn't answer, Sifo-Dyas pulled his saber free but did not ignite it. "I say again, can I help you?"

The person—he now realized it was a man—stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in all black. "I'm sorry old friend," the man said sadly.

"Dooku," Sifo-Dyas said. Then he saw the flash of silver and red before the light saber impaled him right through the stomach. "Dooku," he coughed, falling to his knees and, mercifully, dying.

* * *

"I'm sorry old friend. But if you throw your lot in with serpents, you deserve no less than they." Dooku levitated his old friend into his ship and made sure he was concealed.

A kaminoan female was sitting when Dooku entered the Minister's manor. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Minister Lama Su. It is very important I speak with him immediately."

"Of course. Follow me," she said, almost floating to her feet and gliding down a set of tall but narrow hallways. At last they reached the office of the Prime Minister. "Minister Su, this gentleman would like to speak with you," she said airily.

"Of course. Thank you Taun We." After the female was gone, Lama Su motioned for Dooku to sit. "How can I help you sir?"

"I am here to purchase the clone army for Sifo-Dyas and the Jedi."

"I did not expect you to arrive so soon. I got the impression it would take Sifo-Dyas time to find an investor."

"The Jedi Council ordered me here when they realized Sifo-Dyas was purchasing an army. They are disappointed he did not tell them sooner but grateful for his idea. As the wealthiest member of the Council, naturally I was chosen to finance the army."

"Excellent. 200 thousand units will cost approximately 315 million credits. They will be ready in ten years as Sifo-Dyas requested."

Dooku pulled out a holopad. "Here is a payment advance of 500 million credits. Please contact the following person. He has generously agreed to serve as your clone subject. All that he asks is that you provide him with one, unaltered clone."

"That can most certainly be arranged. While we create the army, we will need him to live on site, at least until the initial order is created. Will that be a problem for your suitor?"

"No. It will not be a problem. Please see to his unaltered clone immediately upon arrival and cater to his every need. He is a very important man."

"That will be no problem. Will you be paying for his room and board?"

For a minute Dooku thought the Kaminoan was mad or else trying to extort more money from him. But the Kaminoans, while merchants, were not programmed in that way. "Yes, I will pay for all his expenses. Please send monthly statements to this address and I will see to it that you are compensated. Is there anything else?"

"Two things. First, under what name is this clone army to be billed?"

"Tyranus."

"Very good. And can you please pronounce the name of the person you request to be cloned? Forgive me but I am not fluent in your Galactic Basic."

"His name is Jango Fett."

_I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review if you have the chance, good or bad. I love to hear from all of you._


	4. A Jedi's Quest Part 1: Ilum & Tatooine

_A/N 1: I don not own the characters of the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes, save those of my own creation._

_A/N 2: Thanks to all of you who have read this story, those of you who have reviewed, and to all of those who have requested a story alert or added this story to your favorite list. I can not begin to put into words how much all of that means to me. I won't be posting any responses to reviewers on the bottom of my story anymore, out of respect for those readers who said it is a distraction and to the administrators. But rest assured your reviews mean more to me then I can say and I look forward to hearing from you._

_The Dark Underlord_

Chapter 4

_Perhaps the most important thing we can undertake toward the reduction of fear is to make it easier for people to accept themselves, to like themselves._

—Bonaro W. Overstreet—

"_I'll see you later." Harry smiled and clapped Anakin on the back before leaving._

After his friend left, Anakin spent a few minutes in the Archives, but didn't accomplish anything much. In short time, he put back the holopads and retired to his quarters.

Since leaving his mother on Tatooine, he had felt terrible longing in the pit of his stomach. When he was around his new friends or with Master Qui-Gon, he could avoid the feelings and hide how much they were eating away at him.

But in his dreams, he was alone and all the feelings came out at once.

In his dreams, he never saw anything much. But he felt a crushing coldness, almost unbearable. And there was always a dense darkness, just one the edge of perception. Whenever Anakin approached the darkness, he heard the screams. Such terrible screams. He wanted to help them with every fiber of his being, his heart aching for those in pain.

But his mind told him it was not to be, that there was nothing he could do. His heart tried to overrule his head, but inevitably Anakin turned tail and fled the darkness, leaving those suffering alone in their plight. As he ran, he hated himself. What kind of coward would run when people were suffering? Anakin was sure Harry, Hermione, and Ron would never do that, especially Harry.

And when he thought about how brave his friends were, his heart ached even more. And this was the point where his dreams took two different paths.

Half the time, he would continue running, with renewed ferocity. New images would spring to life all around him, images of him as a teenager. He was throwing tantrums, usually silent tantrums, but undeniably tantrums full of self-loathing. A melodic baritone, so familiar but so foreign, complained about being too weak, too insignificant; invisible forces, always unnamed, were holding him back, denying him the opportunity to reach his full potential. When the tantrum grew so loud that Anakin could not even hear the beating of his heart, the montage stopped and the baritone was replaced by an infinitely cold cackling that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. After a minute of that insane laughter, Anakin awoke with a terrible start, drenched in sweat.

When he was not fleeing the darkness in his dreams, Anakin turned back around, his heart taking control of his body. He ran towards the screaming souls, determined to help them, no matter what the cost. He could not allow such suffering to continue. But as he approached the darkness, his heart ached and he felt a terrible sense of loss, as if pieces of his very soul were being ripped from him one by one. The screams, rather then sounding relieved someone was coming to save them, sounded even more horrified, as if they thought some new horror was approaching. It was utter foolishness of course; Anakin only wanted to help. But there were definitely screaming harder.

As he neared the darkness however, the voices stopped screaming and that same cold cackling boomed in his ears. But this time it sounded, if it were possible, happy. But unlike the other dreams, the laughter didn't frighten him, didn't force him awake. Then the voice spoke to him:

_You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin. Push yourself; strike down the people hurting these innocent souls._

_No _Anakin would always think in response. _That is not the Jedi way. I just want to help them._

_Do not be a fool Anakin. They are hurting those people. They will not hesitate to kill them or you. This is survival of the fittest: Kill or be killed. Do not make the wrong decision._

_No! That leads to the dark side._

The voice never responds. It simply laughs, as insane as before. And before Anakin can reach the darkness, a green blast of energy fires from the abyss. When it connects, he is forced awake, panting hard and drenched in sweat.

* * *

It was the second type of dream Anakin had on this night. When he woke, he rubbed his head, willing the bad dreams to leave his head. But they would never leave. For whatever reason, this demon was in his head. Part of his brain told him to tell Master Qui-Gon; surely he would help.

_Well of course he would help. But what would he think of me? I'm either playing the coward by running away or I'm being drawn by this voice that talks about murder and the dark side._

Anakin willed the little voice in his mind to be silent. He would not tell Qui-Gon, or anyone else, about these dreams. Not yet anyway. He needed to work out what they meant for himself first.

Anakin took a quick shower, enjoying the feel of the cold water. It was refreshing and took his mind off his strange dreams. After he was done, he went out to his chambers and grabbed for his robes. Before he put them on, he looked at them with a careful eye. They weren't anything special: just the tradition khaki and brown of the Jedi Order. Harry's robes had a handsome green trim and were looser around the hips and legs, more of a cloak then robes. Ron and Hermione had altered theirs in similar fashion, albeit with colors and insignias personally relevant to them. He also knew they used their brand of magic to "transfigure" their robes, whatever that meant.

More for whims sake then any other reason, Anakin stared at his robes, thinking about them looking different, with more black (his favorite color) in the trim and under shirt. Then, as he saw Harry and the others do on several occasions, he waved his hand over the robes.

Nothing happened.

This didn't deter Anakin though. He refocused on the robes, picturing in his mind very clearly what he wanted his robes to look like. Once he had the image in his mind, he thrust his hand at his robes, willing them to change.

And still nothing happened.

"The spell is _eltrwch_ Ani," said a cheerful voice from the door.

Anakin turned to the door with a start; he didn't know someone had come into his room. But he smiled when he recognized his visitor. "Thanks Hermione. But how does it work?"

Hermione stepped up to the side of his bed. "Well, you're on the right track. To cast the spell without a wand is very difficult. To try it silently as well makes it all the harder. Think about what you want to change something into, picture the new thing very clearly in your mind and then wave your hand over the object. Eltrwch." Anakin's bed morphed into a strange looking pink animal with a curly tail. Another wave, this one unaccompanied by no incantation, and it returned to normal.

"Okay, let me try."

"Wait a second Ani. Instead of trying to do your robes all at once, why don't you try to change the color of the under shirt first. Picture it very clearly in your mind."

"Okay," he said, thinking of the undershirt being black. "I have it."

"Now wave your hand over the undershirt…slowly. And enunciate the incantation."

Anakin took a deep breath, careful to keep the image of a black undershirt in his mind and…"Eltrwch!"

He felt a quick rush of the Force move from his hand to the robes and the khaki under shirt darkened until it was a black. "Wicked," Anakin said under his breath. "I can't believe it worked."

Hermione smiled. "You did a great job Ani. This was a very simple transfiguration though. We'll try some tougher ones later. For now, why don't you change? Qui-Gon wants to see you when you're ready." Hermione gave him one last smile before leaving.

Anakin was proud of himself. He hadn't thought he could make the spell work but Hermione helped. Changing quickly, and with a renewed bounce in his step, he changed and walked down to Master Qui-Gon's chambers.

"Good morning Anakin," he said warmly when Anakin entered. His eyebrow rose when he saw Anakin's new robes. "That's new. What happened?"

Anakin puffed his chest. "Hermione just showed me how to do transfiguration, at least on a small scale."

Qui-Gon smiled, noting his padawan's enthusiasm. "Well good work. One day you'll have to teach me."

"Of course Master," Anakin said with a smile. "So, Hermione said you wanted to see me. Is something wrong?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. Today, we're traveling. You need to construct our light saber and I have something else planned as well." Qui-Gon stared at his padawan intently for a second; he noticed the dark rings under his eyes. "Ani, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Anakin tried to hide his emotions and did very well but his eyes betrayed him. He didn't realize this of course. "No Master. I'm fine."

Qui-Gon let the issue dropped but he was determined to revisit it later. "Okay. Well, we should head down to the docks. We're traveling Ilum, located in the Unknown Regions."

"Yes sir. What kind of planet is Ilum?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer at first, not to be rude but because he was thinking about the journey he made with Obi-Wan many years ago. When they were nearly at the docks, Qui-Gon realized Anakin had asked him a question. "Forgive me Ani. I did not mean to seem rude. Ilum is an ice planet, virtually unknown to non-Jedi. And for good reason. It is home to dozens of caverns containing crystals used in light saber construction. It is also very strong in the Force. When Obi-Wan was young, I took him to Ilum as part of his training. My old master took me to Ilum as well."

"Okay Master. I'm looking forward to building a light saber."

Qui-Gon smiled. "As well you should. But you will need a weapon. There may be dangers reaching the crystal cavern and you need to be able to defend yourself." Qui-Gon unsheathed a vibrosword. "This is naturally a heavier weapon then the practice light saber you have been using with Master Drallig. But I've known Cin for years and I'm sure he has trained you in elementary sword combat as well." After Anakin nodded, Qui-Gon ruffled his hair. "Good. Now, I want you to go to your chambers—down the hall here, third door on the left—and meditate. I need to speak with our pilot. I'll come for you soon."

* * *

He was again running from the darkness, the terrible screams receding from his hearing, only to be replaced by that horrible laughter.

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!"

Anakin threw his eyes open, sweat beading on his forehead. He needed a second to get his bearings before he realized Qui-Gon was kneeling beside him, a concerned look on his face.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin shook his head, trying to shake the remaining cobwebs. "I'm fine Master. It was only a bad dream." When Anakin tried to sit up, he faltered and fell back against the floor. Qui-Gon reached out and steadied him.

"Ani, what did you see? Something was clearly troubling you?"

Anakin looked down at his feet, not wishing to meet his master's eyes. "I just had a bad dream Master. I promise I'm fine."

"Anakin, I can't help you unless you tell me what you saw. Something was obviously troubling you. I've noticed for a while now that you have rings under your eyes. That is not normal for someone so young. You show no signs of fatigue when you're with Harry and the others, or with the other masters, but you cannot hide the shadows around your eyes. Something is troubling you. I'll help you if I can."

Anakin sighed. He didn't want to tell Qui-Gon anything, didn't want to lose his respect. But he was sure Qui-Gon wouldn't let him duck the issue. Finally, with a mental sigh, he told him about the dreams he had, what happened in them and how they made him feel. Qui-Gon didn't interrupt and listened caringly.

As Anakin winded down, he tried to read his master's face, see any sort of emotion or catch a glimpse of what he was thinking. His master's face was unreadable though.

"Master Qui-Gon, am I doing something wrong?"

Qui-Gon stared at Anakin, concern evident in his eyes. "Ani, I think these dreams go back to the fear you're feeling about losing your mother."

"I only miss her. There's nothing else," he said heatedly, memories resurfacing of Ki-Adi-Mundi's accusations.

"Ani, there is nothing wrong with missing your mother. I am disappointed that your first meeting with the Order made you think there was. And it is okay to be afraid for her."

Anakin didn't believe a word he said. If the other masters didn't care, why even bring it up. "Why do I hear those screams? And what is that horrible laughter?"

"I can't tell you what that laughter is Ani. As for the screams, it is a manifestation of the same fear you have for your mother. Maybe one of those screams is your mother's. I honestly cannot say. It is clear that on a subconscious level, you want to help save people from hardship. I saw the same drive inside you on Tatooine. Your life as a slave was such that you do not want anyone else to suffer a similar fate. I am proud that you deny the prodding of your dark tormentor. Many people would not be able to."

"But during those dreams when it talks to me, part of me roars approval at his words. That the tormentors deserve whatever happens to them, especially if they decide to fight to the death." Anakin buried his head in his hands for a second before yelling out. "And then I think about Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They would never give in to the voice or let those people suffer. I feel like a coward when I run and like a villain when I run to fight. So much of what that voice says makes sense to a small part of me. I so afraid of what that means." Anakin buried his head in his knees.

Qui-Gon rubbed his back, a loving gesture, something normally unbecoming of a Jedi but Qui-Gon and Anakin were something more then Master-Padawan right now.

"Ani, life is not always easy. I know I do not need to tell you that but it is a legitimate place to begin. The life of a Jedi is difficult, for admittedly different reasons but difficult nonetheless. That is why the Order tries to admit children as close to birth as possible, ideally before they turn three. Whatever their circumstances in life, many in the Order have thought if the child is separated from their parents and friends before they can remember them, they will be less likely to form emotional connections that 'may be corrupting.' Those are not my words; I think it is utterly ridiculous to separate children from their parents and family, even if I never knew my family."

"But those feelings are never truly forgotten. The Force works in mysterious ways. And I have found that people are generally reunited with their loved ones. If their loved ones are living in hellish conditions, the Jedi is hurt that much more. I've interrogated to many Sith acolytes and marauders who were once Jedi, who left the Order because they felt betrayed as they learned to wield the Force while their kith and kin suffer."

Qui-Gon grabbed Anakin's shoulders and held his gaze. "You are not evil Anakin, not in any way. You've left hell and you're afraid for your mother. And because you're afraid, you think you're weak. You also think you're betraying her by leaving her behind. This is not true Anakin and you must see this for yourself before you can overcome your fear. Realize that you are a truly good person and that everyone in your life—Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yoda, Mace, the Order, and me too—knows that you are a good person. And know that your mother wanted you to become a Jedi."

Tears fell down Anakin's cheeks. "Why did my mom want me to leave? What does that say about me?"

"Anakin. You need to listen very carefully," Qui-Gon said urgently. "Your mother loved you more then anything, more then life itself. I have no doubt it tears at her heart to be without you. But she wanted you to become something great. She wanted you to live up to your potential and escape your life on Tatooine. That seems to me to mean she saw the good in you and wanted you to spread that good throughout the galaxy."

Anakin sniffled. "I guess," was all he said.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Ani, I'm sorry you're separated from your mother. You were separated at a terrible age: you love your mother, know exactly why, and can't imagine your life without her. But you must understand that she wants you live your life away from slavery, even if that means away from her. You are not evil nor will you ever be."

Anakin didn't say anything. Qui-Gon sensed the conflict in him. He was about to get to his feet to leave Anakin alone to think. But the boy grabbed his arm. "Please stay," he softly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I won't Ani." And indeed he didn't, staying with Anakin through the night even after the boy fell asleep.

* * *

About eight hours later, they arrived on Ilum, about 250 miles from the Jedi temple built over the largest, and presently stripped, crystal cave. Anakin stirred a few times during the night, enough to wake Qui-Gon, who stayed in the room. The boy was battling demons Qui-Gon never suspected he had. He hoped today's events would bring some closure.

"Anakin," he said, gently shaking his padawan. The boy stirred, his eyes blinking open against the light. "Take a few minutes to prepare yourself and meet me at the hatch. We've arrived."

Anakin sat bolt upright. "Yes Master. If you'll permit me, I'm ready now."

Qui-Gon smiled. "All right then. Follow me. Keep your sword close." The Jedi master and padawan walked towards the hatch, which was already open and a freezing, Artic wind was blowing into the ship. Qui-Gon raised his hood against the cold. Anakin however, Anakin thought of something a little different.

Thinking of a very thick robe, like he saw a visiting Senator from Hoth wearing, Anakin waved his wand over his robes and muttered _eltrwch_. His robes didn't quite change into the thick robes but they were thicker and he felt more equipped to face the elements.

"Are you coming Ani," called Qui-Gon from the base of the hatch. Then he noticed Anakin's robes. "How did you do that?"

Anakin smiled mysteriously. "Magic." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and Anakin smiled.

"Well come on magic man. Have to teach me that one to some time." Once Anakin was down, he led him towards the edge of a mountain. "We're going to climb up the mountain Ani. Stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Anakin looked as if Qui-Gon had started speaking in tongues. "Master, I've never gone rock climbing before."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Neither had I the first time my master brought me here. Trust in the Force and follow me closely. You will be fine." With that, Qui-Gon started deftly climbing up to side of the mountain. Anakin felt short bursts of the Force and he marveled at the skill of his master. Knowing he looked foolish, Anakin followed, trying hard to mimic his master.

After a few minutes, Anakin felt more comfortable. The physical training Master Drallig had put him through was paying dividends. He also was using the Force to propel him up and allowing him to grab footholds that wouldn't ordinarily support a person.

When they were at least half way up the mountain (according to Qui-Gon), Anakin heard roars, which he thought was impossible giving the raging winds blowing around them. He felt the weight of the sword on his back; it was very comforting.

The beast Anakin heard earlier struck when they reached the summit.

"Just ahead Anakin is the cave. Stay close. We should be…" A powerful roar sounded from their left just before a gigantic ball of ice and snow shot towards them at incredible speed. Qui-Gon was on his feet; light saber ignited, just as two of the largest, most hideous creatures Anakin had ever seen bounded toward them.

"Master, what are these monsters."

"There's no time Anakin. Watch out for their tails and their salvia." Qui-Gon flipped through the air, slashing at one of the beasts, singing its head. It bellowed angrily, and tried to smash Qui-Gon with its tail when he landed.

Anakin couldn't watch his master any longer. The second beast ran towards him, its hands and feet thundering on the ground. Anakin was more terrified then he could ever remember being. With a squeal of fear, he slid between the legs of the monster as it ran over him. Rather weakly, he unsheathed his sword as the beast reared back, ready for another pass.

Instead of running at him, Anakin saw it look at him. If the monster could, it was undoubtedly smiling. With a bellow, it smashed the ground with powerful punch, cracking the ice all the way up to Anakin. The boy narrowly managed to slide of the way. The monster was waiting for this though and tried to crush him with its tail, which was wider than he.

"Yipe," he said, folding his arms over his head, certain death was coming. To his surprise, bringing his arm over his head also brought the sword up, slicing off a big chunk of its tail. The beast reeled in pain, screaming as blood flowed from the wound. Anakin looked at the severed chunk of flesh and hair. Part of him felt sick but another, much larger part, was emboldened.

Dropping into a defensive stance Drallig taught him, Anakin kept the sword behind him, parallel with his back. The beast roared again and charged him again. Anakin ran to the side of the second rise of mountain and, aided by the Force, jumped over beast. As he passed over, he slashed its head with his sword.

The beast roared again, bleeding freely from its head. Anakin thought he had this battle in the bag. But the beast growled and spit in its hand. Then he rubbed the spit through his head, clotting the blood.

"Good God. So that's what he meant by watch it's spit." Anakin slid back under the legs of the beast, avoiding another charge. This time though he slashed twice, cutting a long, deep gash in the inner thigh. As the beast ran by overhead, Anakin stabbed it the calf.

He grossly underestimated the strength of the monster. He could not pull his sword free quick enough. The beast grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him eye level. Anakin gulped, staring into what looked like endless rows of teeth, spit sticking to his face as the monster roared in his face.

Unable to stand the stench and heat, Anakin punched as hard as he could with his eyes closed. He connected with something soft and squishy—the eye of the monster. Anakin fell to the ground hard. But the monster wasn't done. It roared mightily and prepared to smash Anakin with both fists.

Using the Force, Anakin summoned—practically begged—for his sword. When the beast's fists were inches from smashing him to a pulp, the sword shot through the monster's leg, bring it to one knee, warm blood flowing freely on the ice.

In a flash, Anakin had the sword raised, ready to slash it right across the neck. But something stopped him. Anakin wiped his sword off on his robes and sheathed it behind his back. "I can't do this," was all he said before using the Force to push the monster off the cliff.

With his monster gone, Anakin looked for his master, who was standing against the wall of the mountain, his monster lying dead at his feet. "Good work Ani."

Anakin smiled weakly. "What in blazes was that thing?"

Qui-Gon looked at the one lying a few feet away, the one he downed. "Those were Gorgodons Anakin, the only creatures that live on this planet aside from the Jedi who guard the crystal caves."

Anakin shivered, which had nothing to do with the cold. "They were awful."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought the same thing when my master brought me here. But there are worse creatures in the galaxy."

"And we'll encounter some of them." It wasn't a question.

Qui-Gon nodded. "We will. You handled yourself very well Anakin. Master Drallig has done a spectacular job training you. Your grasp of the Force is equally impressive." He smiled and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Now, the time has come to build your first light saber. Follow me into the cave."

They walked through the dark passage for a little while, Qui-Gon's light saber the only light in an ocean of blackness. "Okay Ani, I'm going to grab a few crystals. The workbench is a little ways ahead. I'll meet you there," Before Anakin could so much as nod, Qui-Gon walked away, taking his light saber with him.

The darkness pressed in on Anakin, making him a little nervous…or more than a little.

But he followed the path, trusting his master.

"Anakin! Anakin, NO," screamed a voice in the chamber itself. "No Anakin! I love you!" The voice gave way to the sound of a light saber, or several light sabers, slashing through the air.

Quite suddenly, a huge blast of light nearly blinded Anakin. Blinking furiously, he saw a lone figure walking slowly towards him. He, she, or it was dressed all in black, their hood over up, shielding their face from view. The person was also levitating what looked like a person in front of him.

"Wh…who are you," he stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I am your destiny," he said, his voice filled with power. "I am here to show you what you can become. But first you must destroy your greatest enemy." The man kicked the writhing person towards Anakin and the lights dimmed, enough for him to see the prisoner even if he couldn't see the enemy before him.

"Who is this?"

The man laughed darkly under his breath and waved his hand. The rush of Force ripped off the bag over the prisoner's head and Anakin nearly wretched when he saw the prisoner.

It was Harry. But this brute had done a number on him. He was bleeding from several places on his face and there was a nasty scar over his left eye. His green eyes seemed so close to death. Yet when he saw Anakin, he couldn't help but smile. "Hi Ani."

Anakin stared at his friend, his anger building. "What did you do to my friend, you bastard? Where's Qui-Gon?"

"Don't worry about your master. He has since been dealt with. Harry is the real threat. He will try to keep you from becoming what you must, keep you from fulfilling your destiny. He must die. And you must kill him," said the man.

Anakin looked at his friend. "I'll never hurt my friends. And you'll pay for what you did."

To his surprise, the man laughed. "Excellent Anakin. Use that rage. It gives you strength. Use it to strike down Harry Potter."

"Never. I'll die before I kill my friends."

"Such noble words young Anakin. But I see through your act, into your soul. This man will prevent you from saving your mother and keep you from saving your wife and children. All because he is afraid of the power burning inside you. Are you willing to see those close to you die when you have the power to save them?"

"No, Harry would never do that. He'd help me, just like Qui-Gon."

"But can you take the chance. I am your destiny Anakin. He is your downfall, as are all the Jedi who are threatened by your power. Fulfill your destiny, save those you love, those whose screams torment your dreams. End his life."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched what was happening to his padawan with bated breath. He had never imagined this when he brought Anakin to this place. When he was a padawan, he had to fight an apparition of the bounty hunter who killed his mother and sister. He never really talked to him. The battle just happened and, when he was done, felt more in tune with the Force and with himself.

But this was something else entirely. He was afraid for his padawan. This apparition could seriously hurt him if he wasn't careful. And what he were saying to him must have been hard for the boy to handle.

Despite his heart shouting for him to rush to Anakin's side, his mind told him to let things unfold. That this was something Anakin needed to confront, something he could not run away from.

* * *

"You would deny who you are Anakin, deny all you would become, out of some misguided sense of self-righteousness," breathed the man.

Anakin stood tall, never reaching for his sword. "I won't hurt Harry."

"So be it Jedi," said the cold, calculating voice from his memories. A sudden rush of lightening fried Harry to death, his screams echoing throughout the chamber. "If you will not fulfill your destiny, do all that you must to gain power, then you will die."

The man in front of him ignited his light saber, a bright blue, single blade. Anakin felt utterly defenseless with only a sword but it was all that he had. "Now you will see the full power of the dark side, the power you foolishly rejected to help your _friends_." The man practically spat the last word and then charged Anakin, light saber flashing dangerously.

Instinctively, Anakin ducked under the man's initial attack, parrying the blow. It wasn't hard to avoid the blow; he was so short compared to the man it was nothing.

The man turned around, light saber cutting through where Anakin stood seconds ago. The blade twirled with almost blinding speed, and all Anakin could do was jump out of the way, parrying when he could, and generally avoiding the light saber as if his life depended on it.

"Is this the power of your light side of the Force? Pathetic, as I always knew it was." Another round of attacks, barely dodged by Anakin. Part of him was convinced this man was just toying with him right now.

"You do know she is going to die? Your mother that is," he said randomly. "Her death will not be pretty but it could be avoided if your master and Harry Potter are properly disposed of."

Anakin's grip tightened on his sword, anger swelling up inside him. "You're lying."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. How would you know anyway?"

The man laughed. "Because I am your destiny Anakin." The man turned off his light saber and lowered his hood; Anakin's breath caught in his throat. "Yes, you understand now don't you? This charade means nothing in the end. The power of the dark side will call you and you will heed the call. That is your destiny."

"No," Anakin whispered, falling to his knees. "No, I'll never fall," he said, a lone tear sliding down at his cheek.

The apparition cackled, walking slowly toward Anakin, his light saber twirling dangerously.

_Anakin, defend yourself _urged a voice deep in his mind. In a flash, Anakin brought is sword up, parrying the spirit. Before it could react, he spun on his knees and cut the spirit right below the left knee.

"Ahhh," it screamed, dropping to a knee, his leg unable to support him. "You'll pay for that." The spirit pushed Anakin away using the Force. Anakin yelped as banged his head and arms, rolling across the ground.

_Get up Anakin. Hurry!_

Anakin looked up in time to catch the spirit trying to cauterize his wound with his light saber. In a flash, Anakin threw his sword with all his might. It flew straight and true, lopping off the spirit's hand holding the light saber. Not sure if it would work, Anakin held out his right hand, begging for the light saber. With a rattle, it flew into his hand, a fraction of a second before the spirit could dive on it.

Careful not to expose himself to attack, Anakin approached the spirit. Its eyes, a terrible shade of yellow that were horribly bloodshot, radiated hatred.

"You beat me," it spat. "I cannot believe it. Strike me down and finish the job."

Anakin looked at the light saber in his hand. A part of him screamed for him to lop this fools head off. But he couldn't, even if he knew now it wasn't real. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, I won't kill you. And I won't become you. I swear, I never will." He turned off the light saber and threw the light saber down the cave. Surprisingly it didn't clatter against the stone floor.

The spirit spared him one last incensed stare before disappearing, hopefully forever.

Approaching footfalls unnerved Anakin, who had his sword drawn in a flash.

"It is just me Anakin," said Qui-Gon, careful to avoid Anakin's drawn sword. The light from the spirit fight was still present, but the levels were much more tolerable. Anakin realized they were in a crystal cave. For the first time since they arrived, he felt the power of the Force in the cave.

"Master, what just happened," he asked shakily, the dark spirits taunts still ringing in his ears.

"You experienced the will of the Force. More than that I cannot say. I've never heard of the apparitions speaking for any significant period of time, nor have I heard of them being past or future versions of the person in question. This exercise is to show you the power of the Force but it is also an attempt by the Force to communicate with you as well, to tell you something important."

Anakin gave a wholly unsatisfied look, to which Qui-Gon could not respond. "Anakin, this seemed to me to be a manifestation of your fears about the type of person you will become. The spirit was you from the future, but a dark Jedi. Like in your dreams, it talked lightly of evil and murder. And it played on your fears of losing your mother, going so far as to blame Harry and I for her death."

Anakin looked down. "Part of me believed the spirit and wanted to hurt Harry."

Qui-Gon squatted down. "Anakin, what matters is you didn't give in. You stood against that spirit and against that angry feeling. There is strength in confronting personal demons and defeating them. Your friends have faced much in their young lives and are better because of it. And you will be better for what you faced here Ani."

The boy nodded, feeling much more confidant, more at peace with himself, and then he had felt since joining the Jedi. There was still a lingering doubt but, according to Qui-Gon, that was natural.

"I think it is time to construct your first light saber," said Qui-Gon. "Though what I saw today was a new, your natural disposition for combat is the first trait of a Jedi guardian. Of course, the decision is yours."

"Master, are you a Guardian?"

Qui-Gon shook his head "No. I am a Consular. Do not concern yourself too much with titles though Anakin. Master Yoda is also a Consular but he and I are well versed in light saber combat. If you decide to walk the path of a Jedi Guardian, you will still need to learn the ways of the Force."

"I understand master. I agree with your judgment and want to train as a guardian."

"Excellent. Have you studied how to build a light saber? Of course, given your affinity for mechanics, you should be able to construct one anyway."

Anakin smiled at the compliment. "I have studied light saber construction master. I'm ready to begin."

* * *

_The experience of the race shows that we get our most important education not through books but through our work. We are developed by our daily task, or else demoralized by it, as by nothing else._

—Anna Garlin Spencer—

Tatooine.

The twin suns burn brightly, washing the barren desert landscape with dazzling white light. The air rippled as the heat radiated off the ground, creating a haze as far as the eye could see.

Millions of people try to scratch out an existence on the harsh, unforgiving terrain. One of the only planets in the galaxy to still employ slavery, only the Hutts and the indigenous sand people are able to lead successful lives.

Soon, a war will erupt among the latter, brought about because of the greed of the former.

* * *

"Dobra hodrudda bu sando wermo bunky dunko," bellowed Jabba the Hutt imperiously.

"Of course your Excellency," assured his Twilek aid soothingly. "It will not take much to provoke a civil war among the Sand People. That will certainly drive up prices on our weapons stock."

More Huttese, persistent and with more than a few obscenities thrown in for good measure.

The aid drew a breath but before he could respond, a near human woman stepped forward, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Enough of this nonsense Jabba," she hissed. "There is more at stake here then your foolish greed."

Jabba inspected her, his eyes looking as if he were fitting her for a coffin. The woman didn't back down in the slightest. If this overgrown tub of goo tried to kill her, she had enough explosives strapped to her body to blow a crater in this worthless planet.

Perhaps some of that showed on her face because the Hutt took his gaze off her, looking at the ceiling. He flexed a fat finger towards his deputy, who leaned in closer to his master. The woman tried to listen but they were talking too softly. And true to his creed, the aid never let anything show on his face.

"Jabba knows who you are hunting and is not unsympathetic to your needs. But Aurra, you must understand that your presence on this planet is dependent solely on his good graces. Even if he cannot kill you, he can drive you from this planet. The war will begin soon and you will be allowed to fulfill your contract. But not until Jabba is ready."

Aurra Sing glared at the Twilek, the fire in her eyes eventually forcing the man to cringe ever so slightly. But that was a small victory, to say nothing of an insignificant one. Jabba was absolutely correct, more so then he probably knew. Aurra could kill him and his threat would be meaningless. But if she killed Jabba, _he _would likely hunt her down and kill her. She had never met Darth Sidious face-to-face. One meeting by holo communication was plenty to impress upon her the power of the Sith Lord. Sidious specifically wanted Jabba let alive; he perhaps even had his own agents protecting him.

"So be it. But I will not wait forever."

"You will not even have to wait a week."

* * *

"They are dangerous Sharad. They are undisciplined and immature. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are far too old besides, as is Anakin. And the Council hardly seems to care." Ki-Adi-Mundi threw up is hands in disgust.

Sharad Hett listened to his old friend, concealing a sigh out of respect for their friendship. "Ki, perhaps these kids are just what the Order needs. You've been a member of the Council for quite awhile. You haven't spent as much time experiencing the galaxy. If this exile has taught me anything, it is that the Jedi training is not enough to learn the ways of the Force. Our experiences define us, as do our choices when facing adversity."

Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled a very patronizing smile. He hadn't heard a word. "Let's talk about something else old friend. You probably know why I am here."

Sharad nodded. "Ay that I do. The Council is ready to take A' to Coruscant to continue his training. I must say I appreciate you leaving him here as long as you have. It's been a great experience for him I think. To learn his heritage and also lose his cherry with regards to the Force and light saber training."

Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head. "No, that is not why. Or rather, not the only reason. Sharad, the Sith are active in the galaxy once again. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have battled and killed one of the Sith. The Council believes they killed the apprentice though, not the master. The cloud of the Dark side still surrounds everything. The Council would like to invite you to return to the Order and take a place on the Council. Your experience would be priceless to the Order."

Sharad Hett considered the matter very briefly but very seriously. It was no decision though, not really. "I'm sorry old friend. My place is with the Sand People. My son, if he wishes, may go with you. But I will remain here."

Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. "Are you so sure Sharad? The Order needs you, especially if the Sith are truly reborn, as it seems now."

Hett nodded more forcefully now. "I'm sure Ki. My place is here."

The Jedi Master rose to his feet, extending his hand. "So be it my friend. But remember that the Council will always receive you if you change you mind."

Hett shook his hand just before the door to their home blasted open. Both men had their light sabers drawn in an instant.

"Son, what are you doing," Hett asked. Then he saw the look on his son's ace for the first time. "What is happening A'Sharad?"

"Father, Grk'Urr'Akk is leading his tribes out of the mountains. There are skirmishes with our border patrols to the north and east."

Sharad Hett ran outside, his Tusken mask protecting him from the worst of the sun's glare. The mountains were several miles away. He couldn't hope to see the fighting. But if his son was right, the invaders would be here in three days to a week. Hett sensed a dark Jedi, albeit a poorly trained Jedi but supernaturally ruthless, was with them. This war also smacked of Hutt treachery, even if he couldn't immediately surmise a reason for Hutt interference.

Sharad turned to his old friend. "Ki, I think you may be here longer than originally planned."

* * *

Master Gallia always loved meditating in the Temple courtyard. The hustle and bustle of the planet was alive in the air outside the Temple and, as far as she was concerned, listening to the planet was more informative than meditating alone in a room. The light breeze and warm light from the sun rejuvenated her physically as well, while meditation reinvigorated her mentally and spiritually.

But after nearly an hour of meditation, she felt a frantic rush of the Force, a tendril coming from here in the temple and going…well, she couldn't figure out exactly where it was going but at the end she felt fear, despair, and raw hatred.

_Where is the source _she thought, trying to find the origins here on the planet. The activity in the Temple was such that it made it difficult to feel one apparition, even if it was so frantic.

But she was not recognized as one of the wisest Sage Masters in the Order for nothing. Sifting through the common or undefined rushed of the Force, and the apparitions with no identifiable beginning or end, she discovered the source of the turmoil.

With a gasp, she jumped to her feet and ran to the spire directly northeast from the courtyard. Masters and apprentices gave her strange looks as she ran past, but she ignored them.

When she finally reached her apprentice's chambers, much of the room had been destroyed. The Force was echoing so loudly, she was surprised no one else could hear the call.

The door refused to open when she first tried. She could not leave Hermione alone like this much longer; the power of what she was experiencing would eventually destroy the room if left unchecked.

Gallia cut the door off its hinges, letting it fall and running to Hermione. The air was thick with the power of the Force and the nearly overpowering tidal wave of emotions.

"Hermione," she yelled, shaking her padawan. "Hermione! Come back to me!"

Hermione's eyes flew open but they were glowing a grayish yellow, the whites of her eyes now blood red. When the eyes caught Gallia, a truly evil smile came to her apprentice's face, but there was no sign of recognition.

"I do not want you helping the boy," Hermione commanded in a very cold, very powerful voice that was not her own.

Hermione's head shook spit flying everywhere. The red and yellow left her eyes and her chin slumped into her chest. "No," she gasped. "He needs me."

There was a mad cackling in the air and suddenly Hermione started convulsing and screaming in pain. Then the seizure stopped and Hermione gratefully passed out.

* * *

An hour later, a very startled Hermione woke in her room with Adi Gallia standing over her, her eyes full of concern.

Then Hermione saw what had become of her room. "What happened," she croaked out.

"You had an episode Hermione, brought on by a very powerful connection with the Force. Do you remember what happened?"

Hermione closed her eyes tight, trying to remember what she saw. She wasn't used to having these types of episodes. Well, this was her first. Harry was the expert, such as it was, in these matters because of Voldemort.

Racking her brain, she remembered only flashes of what she saw. There was a near human woman driving a blood red light saber through a man's chest. Or what she supposed was a man; he was wearing the most unusual robes she had ever seen.

Then she saw another man, shorter but very compact, wearing the same odd attire, standing over the fallen man in disbelief, hatred running thick through his veins. He ran after the woman but before he could catch her, another man, robed in black, hit him across the head with a curved light saber hilt. That was when Hermione felt the most terrible darkness imaginable fill her body; fill her very soul.

An old weathered man, his gray, leathery face mostly hidden by the shadow of his hood, chastised her for interfering and ordered her to not intervene. Hermione told him she couldn't just leave him alone. The man didn't like this, not one bit.

Hermione's mind nearly collapsed under the worst mental assault she ever endured; her occlumency shields did not stop the darkness, or ever slow it down. When the darkness finished, she passed out.

She told her master everything she experienced. "Master, how did this happen," she asked when Gallia was silent for nearly five minutes after Hermione finished her story. "Every holopad I read, none of them talked about this kind of occurrence."

"Hermione, there are things in this galaxy that you cannot learn from holopads. The struggles of life are the greatest lessons we ever experience. After everything you experienced fighting your Dark Lord Voldemort, would you not agree?"

Hermione nodded without hesitation. That had been one of the hardest lessons to learn after leaving Hogwarts. Books had been her entire life. She had even convinced herself that what she experienced with Harry and Ron on their many adventures could be rationalized, based on something she read in a book somewhere.

But those two years, traveling around the world opened her eyes. She had forgotten those lessons though, these past few months since joining the Order.

"I haven't been doing all I can," she said.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with losing sight of things. We all lose sight of things now and again. What you experienced while meditating was brought on by your complacency. But it is good that it did," she added as Hermione hung her head. "The Force wanted you to see what was happening, or perhaps what will happen on Tatooine. The Sith Lord responsible for the attack must have felt your presence and acted. You showed great strength of character, standing up to him. I do not know if I could've done the same."

Hermione took her master's words in stride, not really believing she deserved such a kind reaction. "Master, I think what I saw was the future. I want to help the boy if I can." Her brown eyes radiated determination. The Force flew around her in waves, responding to her rush of emotion. Gallia was slightly taken aback.

She would not deny her apprentice though. Truth be told, this was a better practical experience then any she could organize. "Very well Hermione. We need to leave quickly though. I sense the Tusken civil war is already beginning. We must act quickly if we're going to help bring about a peaceful resolution."

Hermione waved her hand. Robes flew out of drawers and into her pocket with blazing speed. "I'm all ready."

Gallia was still marveling at her brand of magic. It was truly extraordinary, even if she couldn't perform the simplest spells herself. "I need time to prepare Hermione. I will return…" Before she could finish, Hermione had cloned her outfit twice, different colors both times, and packed them in another bag she created. Gallia couldn't help but smile. "You're showing off now," she said, wagging her finger.

Hermione lifted her shoulders. "I'm anxious," she answered seriously. "Can we leave?"

Gallia placed her hands on her shoulders. "Patience my young apprentice. I must inform the Council of our intentions. I will be back as soon as I can. If you wish, go down to Hanger Three and wait for me there."

Hermione politely held the door open for Gallia but then was practically running down to the hanger bays. Something about her vision spooked her. And while Gallia could hardly blame her, she hoped her apprentice would not let these feelings cloud her good judgment.

* * *

From Coruscant, Tatooine was a standard day and a half away. In the meantime, Gallia planned to help Hermione build her first light saber. She grabbed only one color crystal before leaving, confident she would only need the one. There was only one path for her to follow.

Still, protocol must be followed. "Hermione, we have little time before we arrive on Tatooine. I'd like to start building your light saber as soon as possible."

"I have to pick a class first, right."

"Yes. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Your answers will help me determine what you would be the best path for you. The decision is of course yours. But this will hopefully be a valuable aid for you."

"I understand Master. I am ready."

"Okay. You come across a woman and her child in an alley. Four thugs are attacking them. What do you do?"

"I would stop the attack and help them flee."

_A little unexpected but not much_ Gallia thought. "Very good. The Council orders you to investigate a murder. How would you discover the truth?"

"I would try to persuade the suspects. I don't want there to be a fight," she answered with hesitation.

"Excellent. A poor woman asks for five credits. What would you do?"

"I would give her the five credits."

"Even if you don't know her intentions? Even if you know that, by helping her, you may bring a greater darkness. Seeing others elevated often draws the wrath of others. Would you still give the five credits?"

"Absolutely." Again, no hesitation.

Gallia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Next question: you are in battle with a dark Jedi. There is a pause in the battle. What would you do?"

"I would try to find a peaceful resolution to the battle. Sometimes a Jedi must fight but when a Jedi is forced to fight, they've lost the edge in the battle."

"Good. Last question: a head of government approaches you with a problem. There are bounty hunters murdering farmers. What do you do?"

Hermione paused for thought. She had two conflicting ideas. But one stood out as her first choice. "I would work with the government to coordinate a trap. If I push the bounty hunters, they may use the farmers as hostages. I want to avoid that if at all possible."

"Great reasoning Hermione. As I thought after meeting you and hearing your history, and particularly after what happened in the Temple, I think you would make a terrific Consular."

Hermione nodded, as if she always knew too. "I agree Master. I would like to train as a Consular."

Gallia smiled. "Outstanding. Here is a viridian crystal." She handed Hermione the pale green crystal. "I think this would suit you wonderfully."

Hermione held the crystal, already bonding with it. "Thank you Master. But where will I build my light saber. I don't have any of the other materials."

"Don't worry. I have them waiting at the workbench."

* * *

Sharad Hett, A'Sharad Hett, and Ki-Adi-Mundi stood together at the mountain pass, the twin suns setting in the east and the west. They were standing about two miles away from the pre-war border with Grk'Urr'Akk's kingdom. They were losing ground much too fast. In less then a day and a half, their kingdom was thirty percent smaller then it once was.

"We need to find the Dark Jedi helping Grk'Urr'Akk. She alone is worth two companies of his raiders. Jabba's slaves aren't helping but they don't really want to be here. They're not fighting as hard as they could."

"But father, she is always moving, one step ahead of each of us. It's almost too much to believe."

"I understand son. But we need to find a way to neutralize her." He didn't say kill her, even if that was what he meant. His years in exile with the Sand People had shown him that killing in battle, while not something to glorify, was also not something to shy away from. Ki-Adi-Mundi would likely disagree, which is why he cleaned up his wording.

Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. He was too wise not to understand what he meant. But he ignored it. "Sharad, you may need to surrender. Whatever Jabba wants from this war, surely he has it by now."

"Then why is he still pushing Grk'Urr'Akk? And besides, I sense the Dark Jedi has her own agenda. I'll defend my people as long as I draw breath. If you wish to leave, I will understand. This is not your fight."

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked highly affronted. "I won't leave you like this my friend. And besides," he said, looking to the sky, "I sense one of the new padawans approaching—Miss Granger, escorted by Master Gallia. This will be an opportunity for her to prove her worth."

* * *

Hermione sat alone in her chambers, meditating. Through the Force and her own magic, she felt the ongoing battle on the planet surface. Her vision was not perfect but the group Ki-Adi-Mundi was fighting with was losing.

As she meditated, she also felt a dark presence in the back of her mind, cackling at her. No matter how strong her Occlumency walls were, the presence would not be pushed away.

Soon she sensed the ship preparing to land on the outskirts of the battle. When Master Gallia came to her, she was already ready.

"Hermione, I want you to be careful when we land. I sense much anxiety in you. But what you saw is only a glimpse of what this battle may become. I know you have your own brand of magic to fall back on, but be careful. This is a new type of warfare your about to experience."

"I'll be careful Master." Gallia believed her but she saw the same fire in her eyes she remembered seeing when Harry argued with the Council months ago. He had not expected her to have that passion. If it served her against their Lord Voldemort, then it should serve her well now.

Immediately after disembarking, the sounds of battle reached them from over the dunes. Gallia sensed they were perhaps a mile from the front. She was preparing to trek towards the fighting when she noticed Hermione hanging back.

"Hermione, are you coming?"

"Yes Master. I'm just trying to picture where Master Mundi is. I have a faster way of reaching him."

"A faster way?" Before she could make sense of what her apprentice was saying, Hermione exclaimed with joy and grabbed her hand. Master Gallia then found herself caught in an enormous power vacuum, saw a blur of color, and then, not even a second later, found herself facing an almost comically stunned Master Mundi.

"Master Gallia…how in the blazes did you get here?"

She could only manage a weak smile and jerked her head towards Hermione. "It's called apparation. Much faster than running." She smiled at Gallia then quickly grew serious. "What's happening?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head a few times, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. A tall man dressed in the exact same outfit Hermione remembered from her vision stepped forward.

"Grk'Urr'Akk's forces are pushing us back. If we can't hold them here, they'll be in the village by sundown. I don't know what other tricks you have up your sleeve missy, but I'm glad you both are here."

"As am I," said the compact man from her vision. As she sensed before, these men were father and son. And that was why Hermione was so anxious to help.

"The outcome of this battle depends on us neutralizing a bounty hunter," said Hett, his voice sounding screechy under his ceremonial mask.

"One bounty hunter is swaying this entire battle," Gallia asked.

But both Hetts and Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "She is," the younger Hett interjected. "She is not well trained in the Jedi arts but her movements show some prior training. It's her ruthless, overly aggressive instincts that make her a threat."

"I sense she also had prior training in the ways of the Anzati," added the older Hett. "She will not go easily."

"We will do what we can. Where do you want us?"

* * *

A lone figure kneeled in a cave overlooking Grk'Urr'Akk's camp, meditating.

The battle was going as planned, hopefully a sign of what was to come. The fool Sharad Hett was acting just as his master knew he would; he was standing with the Tusken people. He would die, just as his master planned.

But his death may be complicated by the sudden arrival of two more Jedi. One was Master Gallia, one of the most famous Sage Masters in the galaxy, and incidentally the woman who replaced him on the Council.

The other was more of an unknown, though she should not be hard to figure out. Gallia's apprentice was untrained in the Jedi arts but the Force flowed through her in a way he had seldom witnessed. There was a mystery about her that he could not figure out and he worried she would be a threat to this mission. That trick where she traveled over a mile in a fraction of a second, with Gallia no less, was unheard of in the history of either the Jedi or the Sith.

His thoughts were interrupted when a holo image of his master appeared in the cave. "Lord Tyranus, how goes the battle," he said, his voice, even through the holo image, seething with power.

"Hett's forces are nearing collapse my lord. By the time the suns set, he will be dead and I will have his son."

"Good."

"My lord, if I may. I have sensed a disturbance in the Force. Master Gallia and her apprentice have arrived. I cannot figure out her apprentice. Earlier she transported her and her master over a mile, right into the hut where Ki-Adi-Mundi was staying with Sharad. My lord, I have never heard of such a trick in my years of study."

His master's face showed nothing of what he was thinking. Dooku nevertheless sensed a pulse in the dark energy around him; awe inspiring considering his master was light years away.

"My lord," Dooku asked tentatively.

"Do not engage Sharad," he said, which was exactly what Dooku was considering. "It must be Aurra who kills him and the boy must see it happen. Engage Gallia and her apprentice. Ignore Mundi; he is a fool and is of no consequence. Be mindful when confronting her apprentice. I sense great power in her and her comrades. Break off the confrontation after Sharad is dead; his son will be mine, regardless of their intervention."

Dooku nodded. "I understand master. I will not fail." He was talking to himself. His master had already broken the connection.

* * *

Sharad and his son stood atop their hut, the early morning twilight casting shadows over the landscape. This was the time when the climate on Tatooine was tolerable, as cold as it ever got.

"Father, I sense something is very wrong."

"I feel it too son. But we need to stay mindful of the battle."

"Do you think Gallia and her apprentice can track down Aurra? Do you think they can defeat her?"

"I have no doubt Hermione can track her down. There is something about her I have never sensed in any Jedi, not even Master Yoda. Whether or not she can hold her until Gallia arrives is another story. I am also worried she is not the only Jedi-trained enemy we face."

"Who else could be here? Surely we would've sensed another Dark Jedi."

Sharad didn't respond. Instead he continued surveying the landscape. Tomorrow would be the final day of this battle and probably the final day of his life. He was not worried for himself. He only hoped his son would be able to escape and join the Jedi.

"Find Master Gallia and her apprentice. If they do not already now, I sense Aurra is perhaps half a mile north-northwest. If they act quickly, perhaps they can finish her before Grk'Urr'Akk begins his next campaign.

Behind them, though the suns were still barely creeping over the horizon, several mortars blew up in his lines, his soldiers' screams battling with the screeches of the mortars to be heard. Makeshift bombers—the Hutts would not waste their technology on this fight—flew over the village, dropping bombs and firing blaster bolts onto and into homes.

"Tell them they need to act quickly."

* * *

"Master Gallia!"

The Sage master opened her eyes. "What is it A'Sharad?" Then she heard the sounds of bombs dropping and Tuskens screaming in the streets.

"Master, father says Aurra is perhaps half a mile north-northwest," he said urgently. "Forgive me, but I need to join the defense of my home." Without another word, he ran out into the streets. Light sabers ignited, deflecting blaster bolts.

Hermione rushed in next. "Master, I heard A'Sharad. We need to leave now, before she leaves."

"I understand. Stay with me."

As the pair ran, aided by the Force, Hermione wished she knew what this bounty hunter looked like. She could've apparated right there after the Force showed her her hiding place.

Hermione tried to maintain a connection on the presence of Aurra. As they drew closer to the bounty hunter, she started feeling nervous. Why hadn't she moved yet? The battle had already begun. She should be a part of it by now.

As they neared the hut where Aurra was hiding, Hermione pulled her master to the side.

"What is it Hermione?" Instead of answering with words, Hermione tapped Gallia on the head. The Jedi Master felt as if cold water was pouring down her back. Then she caught sight, or rather did not catch sight of her robes. "What magic is this?"

"It's the disillusionment charm," replied Hermione matter-of-factly, making herself disappear. "Something is wrong about all of this. I'm afraid we're walking into a trap."

Gallia looked at her apprentice with pride. She had the same fears. The Dark side was permeating from the hut, more powerfully then should be the case if just a poorly trained Dark Jedi is hiding there.

The pair approached the hut from different directions, Gallia from the front—and so the more exposed path—and Hermione from the back.

No blaster fire met them, nor were there any signs of life at all, except from the aura of dark side energies. Gallia jumped through the window on the hut, careful not to make a sound. About a dozen yard away, deeper in the hut, she heard Hermione land softly. If it weren't for the Force boosting her senses, she would not have heard her at all.

Working quickly, they inspected each room in the hut but they couldn't find anything.

"Where is she," Hermione asked, a note of frustration and uncertainty in her voice.

Gallia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She looked over her shoulder, as I looking for something. "We should return to the village. Something is very wrong."

The two women headed to the front of the hut, light sabers drawn, waiting for some sign of the bounty hunter or the darker sentient they each sensed.

When they were halfway to through the hut, Hermione saw the briefest flash of red light and heard the tiniest click. Something was very wrong. "Master…"

"I sensed it too. Quickly, we must leave." She ran for the exit but the walls had been collapsed and were cackling faintly with blue energy. Some one had trapped them here.

Or so they thought. Hermione grabbed Gallia's hand. "Master, let's go." The pair disappeared with a _pop _just before the permacete detonator blew the hut straight to the moon.

They reappeared in the heart of the village. "Hermione, duck," Gallia screamed, pushing her padawan down just as a sniper's blaster bolt shot through the space her head just previously occupied.

Hermione cast her strongest shield over herself, taking in the battle around her.

Tusken warriors, all of whom looked the same as far as she could see, were fighting in the streets. Snipers were firing from all four sides of the village. Either it was completely surrounded (which she was afraid was true) or Sharad's warriors had found places to snipe the enemy. Adding to the carnage of the battle were several makeshift bombers flying overhead, dropping bombs on the village and firing blasters into knots of warriors.

Sharad's forces were manifestly losing this battle.

The thought was driven from her mind when she sensed the bounty hunter was near, fighting…Sharad!

Without paying heed to her master, she bolted through the battle, ignoring the other fighting.

As she ran, the briefest tingling in her spine was the only notice she had before a blast of Force Lightening smashed into her shields. Though her shields were shattered, the lightening didn't hurt her.

As the dust settled, she heard someone chuckling darkly. Smiling, Hermione activated her light saber, the viridian blade shining brightly through the haze of dust. The laughter abruptly stopped. "How," he whispered.

"You underestimate my apprentice," called Gallia, catching up with her padawan at the right time. Her green light saber crackled to life, the glare of the sun almost making it look the same color as Hermione's.

"Ah, Adi Gallia. So wonderful to see you again," the mysterious man said, sound very pompous and arrogant. "I must say; I am surprised to see you escaped my little trap." His light saber ignited, red fire burning hot from the hilt. "I'm afraid you will go no farther."

He jumped at Gallia, aided by the Force. He drove his light saber to the ground but Gallia slid gracefully out of the way.

"Very subtle," she said. "Much like a charging bantha." Her light saber moved gracefully and swiftly through the air in a series of light and medium jabs and crosses. The Sith Lord blocked and parried effortlessly though, pushing the attack when he could.

Hermione was about to join the fray when she decided to try something else. Putting away her light saber, she flicked her arms to her side, connecting with her magic. Her forearms burst into flames, all the way down to her hands. Hermione twisted back and thrust her hands forward with all the strength she possessed. A large beam of fire shot towards the Sith Lord.

Gallia noticed the fire instead of feeling it. Her eyes almost popped out of her head and she dove to the side, as far as she could. The Sith Lord noticed her curious behavior and dove to the other side, though Gallia doubted he sensed the fireball approaching. It set the bottom of his cape on fire; he was too slow to dive out of the way.

Hermione jumped at him, faster then a blaster bolt. The Sith Lord waved his light saber wildly. Hermione's arms, still on fire, blazed bright, forming a sort of shield.

It was not enough to stop the light saber, or even faze it. Perhaps she was used to the fire melting normal swords.

Whatever the case, Hermione gasped in pain, her arm bleeding. The Sith Lord wasn't ready to press his advantage though. He seemed to think this was another trick. Hermione healed her arm with a wave of her hand and had her light saber drawn in the time he gave her.

"That was interesting magic girl," he taunted. "But it was not enough."

"So let's try again." The glare of the sun helped hide the red ball of energy growing in her hand. "Stupefy!"

The stunner, while another surprise to the Sith Lord, did not faze him enough to be effective. He pushed out his hand, palm forward, deflecting the spell. Hermione didn't get another chance.

The Sith Lord tried to overwhelm Hermione outright, fighting more with his physical prowess than with the Force. When Gallia joined the fight, they began pushing him back, the two getting in each others way a little, as was typical for new padawans and their master. But only a little. Their grace and agility was more than a match for the Sith Lord's ferocity.

He sensed this. Gallia recognized immediately when he opened himself up to the Force. She felt the Dark side powering his attacks, giving him new life. But he was new to this Sith technique; he could only now fight Hermione and Gallia to a draw.

"Yiahh,' Hermione screamed, driving her light saber hard into his chest. The Sith Lord lifted his wrist slightly, parrying the blow. Gallia pushed him back with the Force.

As he rolled and bounced on the dunes, Hermione shot three blue balls that steamed as they flew through the air. None however hit the Sith Lord, freezing the sand in the spots they hit. Whatever the case, this seemed enough for the new Sith Lord, new Sith apprentice as far as Gallia could see. He unceremoniously fled, though not before glaring at them over his shoulder. Gallia only saw his eyes burning under his hood.

"Good work Hermione," she said, proud and amazed at the prowess of her padawan. She vowed to have Hermione teach her that magic one day.

"Thank you master. But we need to find Sharad. I'm worried Surra has already found him."

"All right. Let's go."

The pair ran through the battle, which was still raging. They captured a few enemy Tuskens, ones who were firing into homes, despite women and children screaming inside.

When they found Sharad, he was indeed fighting Surra in light saber combat. The failed Jedi, now bounty hunter, was a sight to see. She flipped and twirled through the air, acrobatic moves that had to baffle Sharad. The former Jedi Knight didn't back down though, even as the crimson blade singed and burned his arms and legs in several places.

"Be careful Hermione."

They didn't get any closer than fifteen yards, close enough for Hermione to fire a stunner (which missed by a mile), before grenade blew them both off their feet.

"Come on Master," Hermione said, quickly to her feet.

"Dad! NOOOO!"

Aurra screamed a frightening, ear-splitting, possibly insane victory screech, fist pumping in the air, the hilt of her light saber pressed against Sharad's chest, the blade shining out of his back. She pulled it out quickly and ran away, into the dunes. A'Sharad, looking so achingly much like Harry, stood rooted in the spot. A few seconds later, the Force swirling like a tornado around him, buoyed by his hate and rage, he raced off after Aurra. He closed the distance almost impossibly fast.

Then he passed a hut and the Sith Lord knocked him over the head with his light saber.

"Stop! Stupefy!" The curse shot under the Sith Lord's head. He worked fast, disappearing with A'Sharad before she could reach them.

Hermione collapsed to her knees; tears of failure sliding down her cheeks.

All the while, the horrible voice from her mind started cackling madly.

_That's it for this chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Please…__**PLEASE **__review. It makes me angry when you all don't review. _

_And you won't like me when I'm angry._

_Seriously though, good or bad, I love to hear from all of you._


	5. A Jedi's Quest Part 2: Korriban

_**Special Note 1: I have no idea how to go about requesting a beta. If anyone could help me or would care to be my beta, please drop me a private message. I would appreciate it.**_

_**Special Note 2: As many of you have probably deduced, I am a Star Wars fan and my joy goes beyond the movies, TV spin offs, and videogames. I love the books, comics, and graphic novels, which tell a deeper, more complex story than the movies. This is important because in this chapter I allude to a trait/aspiration of a major Star Wars character that is based on CANON.**_

_**I include this note only because a couple of my friends who previewed this chapter accused me of trying to foist a Potter plot point on the Star Wars universe. This is not the case and I don't want to alienate readers who do not want to see the Star Wars universe overly "Potter-fied." **_

_**My substandard writing style and plodding, mediocre plot will do that for me ;)**_

_A/N 1: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes, save those of my own creation._

_The Dark Underlord_

Chapter 5

Force is never more operative than when it is known to exist but is not brandished.

—Alfred Thayer Mahan—

In his chambers on board the Jedi starship _Dantooine II_, Harry meditated, trying to catch another glimpse of the savage exaltation he felt reverberate through the Force. He remembered the feeling whenever Voldemort murdered a prominent enemy or razed an innocent and unsuspecting village.

Try as he could, he could not recapture the feeling again. He sensed a cloak of darkness on the edge of his perception. He had no idea what it was or why it was there but he knew it was somehow protecting the source of that savage exaltation.

So consumed in his thoughts, he never sensed Yoda limping into his room.

"Harry," rasped Yoda, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Yes Master," Harry said, opening his eyes. "What is it?"

Yoda closed his eyes, a grave expression on his face. "Felt the joy of the Sith Lord you have. Retreated behind the shield of the Dark Side they have. Sense their presence, no longer can I either."

"Master, how do you know it is the Sith Lord?"

"Felt this presence, before I have. Identify it under normal circumstances, I cannot. Recognize it in extraordinary instances I can. No mistake I am sure. Happy the Sith Lord is. And why he is, I fear I do not know." Yoda looked suddenly very old, his shoulders all but collapsing.

"When did you first sense his happiness?"

"Perhaps before you, an hour by. A long story it is. Two standard days ago, sensed a Sand people civil war Padawan Granger did."

"How did she sense a civil war? She's never done anything like that before."

"Why, say I cannot. Sense it she did. Try to thwart it she did, along with Master Gallia." Yoda looked, if it were possible, even more somber. "Terrible causalities there were. Destroyed an old friend's tribe was. Kidnapped his son was, lost to the Sith he is."

Harry was confused. "Sir, you've skipped ahead a bit. Who is this old friend? And why is it important his son has been kidnapped, besides being lost to the Sith. Something more is bothering you."

"Seventeen years ago, into a self-imposed exile, a great Jedi knight went. Sharad Hett, one of the brightest in the Order. When heard pregnant his wife was, decided the Jedi Order was not to raise a child the best place. Return to Tatooine he did, and elected ruler of his wife's tribe he was, the first outsider that honor to hold."

"Friends with Master Mundi, Hett continued to be. Decided the Council did, since active the Sith undeniably are, recruit all the experienced Jedi we must. To recruit Hett Master Mundi did, and convince he son, A'Sharad, to join the Order as well. During their talks, invaded Hett's dominion was. And during the battle…"

"What happened," Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"Murdered Sharad was. And kidnapped A'Sharad was, by the new Sith apprentice." Harry noticed that, when mentioning the new Sith apprentice, Yoda's eyes showed disappointment, not pain.

_I wonder why _Harry thought.

"Master, why would the Sith Lord want A'Sharad if he already has an apprentice? How can you be sure the person who kidnapped him is his new apprentice?"

"For sure, I am not. Still, little chance there is that wrong I am. A fallen Jedi, the new apprentice is. No denying that is. Incredibly skilled they are, abilities rivaling many Jedi Masters. Lastly, obviously not a life-long Sith they are. Few people that fit all those parameters there are."

"How can you be sure they are not a life-long Sith?"

"Reflect on the question Padawan. Find the answer you will."

Flustered—Harry was embarrassed he was missing something that must have been obvious—Harry thought about why the apprentice wouldn't be a life-long Sith. It didn't take long to think of one obvious reason.

"The old apprentice, the one Obi-Wan killed, was never a member of the Jedi. He probably wasn't much older than Ob-Wan himself. Odds are the Sith Lord took him at a young age and trained him from the beginning. He wouldn't be able to do that this time, at least not without substantially altering his plans, whatever they may be. So he corrupts a Jedi knight or master, appoints them to be his apprentice, and turns his eyes on a younger possible successor—A'Sharad. Until A'Sharad is trained, the older apprentice will serve in that capacity. If this Sith Lord operates like Voldemort, he or she will have A'Sharad prove himself ready to become a Sith Lord by killing the fallen Jedi."

Yoda nodded, pride briefly living in his eyes and in his smile. "Sound reasoning my young padawan." Then he became grave again. "Not sure if entirely right though, you are."

"How so?"

"Unsure I am if the Sith Lord wishes to take A'Sharad as his apprentice. _Only _apprentice, say I should."

"What do you mean master?"

Yoda shook his head. "Matter right now it does not. Reflect on this I will, and discuss with the Council too. Reflect on this strange situation, you should too. Remember what on Nar Shaddaa I said, about the Order of the Sith."

Harry bowed his head. "Of course master," he said formally. "Is there anything else?"

Yoda shook his head again. "No. Return to my chambers I will. Prepare yourself for Korriban you should. Unlike anything else experienced you have."

* * *

Twelve hours later, the _Dantooine II _dropped out of hyperspace in the Horuset system. Harry knew immediately when the ship did too, and not because the stars stopped shooting past in a blur. Even hundreds of thousands of miles from the surface of the planet, Harry felt a terrible coldness he never felt, even during that final battle with Voldemort. What sort of darkness was this planet born of, to so strongly radiate pain, hate, suffering, and—most potently—death?

"I can feel it," Harry said to Yoda when the Jedi master entered his chambers. "It's clinging to my robes. It's oppressive."

Yoda did not comment. He only nodded. "Land we will, in an old Czerka outpost. Wary of sentient beings you must be."

"Are there still people that call this planet home?"

Yoda shook his head. "No. Travelers unfortunate enough, find themselves stranded on this planet they sometimes do." Yoda frowned. "No chance of survival they have. Powerful enough to embrace the dark side they are not and trained to resist the illusions of the dark side they are not. Driven to madness they are. Wander the planet they do, until consumed by the beasts and specters that call this planet home they are. Several deaths this planet has suffered. Take many more, continues it does regardless."

As the ship descended, Harry looked out the window. What drew his eye particularly was a huge temple or church to the west of the outpost. The huge expanse south of the temple drew his eye too. Hundreds of half-bowed statues lined an area at least 300 square miles. In the south-southwest corner there was a huge mausoleum. Two huge statues with lightsabers crossed over their chests flanked the entrance. The feeling of death was stronger there than over any other part of the planet.

"Master, is that the Valley of the Dark Lords?"

"Yes. One of the places, visit we will. Get there, of course, pass through the academy first we must." As Yoda walked down the platform, Harry sensed him channeling the Force to protect himself from attack. Harry followed suit.

Even the few feet walk to the entrance of the outpost—half of which had been torn clean off and was thrown ten yards away—disturbed Harry. A gentle breeze was blowing, but he couldn't hear it. The planet was deathly silent, though he sensed eyes watching their every movement. It felt as if the planet itself was watching them.

Harry followed his master as he quietly proceeded through the former outpost. However, not ten yards from the entrance, Harry had a vision of three young sentiences being tortured by another, a Sith student. They wanted desperately to be accepted into the academy but their tormentor only scoffed and ridiculed them. Then a cat-like creature, a rusted-out droid, and an attractive if unassuming man entered the picture.

* * *

"_What is happening here," the man said, not loudly but forcefully._

_The tormentor looked at them. He smiled. "Ah good. I'll let you decide how to punish these fools. I am thinking a bit of humiliation is in order." He sneered at his victims. "Or perhaps a bit to torture." At this, his hand crackled with lightening. The three victims looked desperately as if they wanted to flee. Either terror or an unseen force was keeping them rooted in place._

"_Why? What have they done wrong?"_

"_They are fools," the other man said simply. "The galaxy must be purged of these fools."_

"_Master, we should help this man," the droid said with what Harry heard as joy. Then it hefted its rifle. "A bolt through the stomach will do nicely."_

"_No," the man hissed in tones that brooked no argument. "Leave these people be," he said, turning his attention back on the Sith._

_The Sith looked flummoxed. Then he smiled a dastardly smile, unsheathing his lightsaber. "Why would I do that? This is too much fun. When I'm through with them, I'll take care of you."_

_The other man waved his hand. "You do not want to do that. These people are not worth your time."_

_The Sith's eyes went still as glass. "I do not want to do that. These people are not worth my time," he said in a monotone. He shook his head. "What happened?" He sneered at his one-time victims. "You're lucky. Leave my sight." They did, needing no other encouragement. The Sith rounded on the Jedi. "And you…watch yourself. Korriban does not care for your kind."_

_

* * *

_Harry shook his head. Yoda was looking at him intently. "What did you see my young padawan?"

"I saw a man. He was protecting three people from a Sith. I'm not sure who the man was though."

Yoda nodded. "See more of him, before we leave you will."

"Who was the man?"

"Time for explanations, later there will be. Figure it out, on your own you may. Expect that I do. For now, gather yourself and follow me."

Harry followed Yoda deeper into the outpost, down a ramp, and past what Harry assumed was an information desk. It was centrally located and had the remnants of some kind of information board behind it.

As they passed the desk and proceeded down the adjacent hall, Harry heard several low guttural moans from deeper in the facility. Instinctively, his hands gripped his lightsabers. He tried to use the Force to expand his senses, but the more he tried to reach out, the denser the darkness got and the less he could see. And he couldn't see much to begin with.

They were ten yards past another room when a demon screech pierced the silence. Before Harry could react, something cold and clammy jumped on his back, beating and strangling him. He saw Yoda's lightsaber ignite out of the corner of his eye but he focused his attention on the monster.

He tried to grab the monster with his hands but his left hand couldn't find anyplace to grab. It was flailing wildly now, it's arm tightening around his throat so much so he couldn't breath at all.

"Di…dif…diffindo," Harry gagged, holding his left hand under some part of the monster's body. The spell cut something because Harry heard a hollow _thunk _and the monster bellowed in pain. Harry used the moment to grab it, fighting the urge to retch as his hand squeezed clammy, oozing flesh. With a burst of strength, he threw the monster against the far wall.

"Incendio," Harry yelled, setting the monster on fire. While it writhed, he threw his lightsabers. Manipulating them as they flew and when summoned them back, he cut the monster into four pieces, effectively silencing it.

Yoda—who had activated his lightsaber but did not look inclined to use it—sheathed his weapon and grabbed his cane. "Good Harry. Very good. Expect such good work, again I did not."

Harry needed a minute to calm his racing heart. "Was that one of the 'unfortunate travelers' you spoke of earlier?"

"Yes. Live in the shadows they do, to avoid darker creatures. More of them we will see before we reach the Valley of the Dark Lords." Yoda pointed out yet another set of doors, this time with one dangling at an unnatural angle. Beyond the door, over a bridge embedded in a mountain, was a door with the same symbol Harry saw over the academy on Nar Shaddaa. "First, traverse the academy we must. Strong your mental defenses must be. Powerful the Dark side is in the academy."

Harry nodded, taking a calming breath as he put his lightsabers back. "I'm ready master."

As the two Jedi approached the academy and walked over the bridge, an all mighty roar shook the ground. Harry's lightsabers were out without conscious thought. He spun on his heels, looking for any threat.

When he was sure nothing was coming, he put his lightsabers back in his belt. He needed a couple of tries; his hands were shaking a little. "Master Yoda, what was that?"

"A creature born in the core of this planet. Pray attack us this creature does not. Slay it, neither of us can. Now, close to me stay. Force entry to the academy we cannot. Fool the defenses we must."

"How can you fool them?"

Yoda pulled a round amulet out of his robes. "Simple. Taken this was by a great Jedi Knight many thousands of years ago. Knew he did that future Jedi, enter the academy they would need. Placed traps the Sith did. Worse the traps would be if forced entry a Jedi did." Yoda placed the amulet against the sand stone. "So fool them we must."

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Harry knew better than to assume nothing would. After a minute, the door started shaking and rattling. Age prevented it from opening all the way. A moderately gentle push with the Force by Yoda opened it enough for them to enter.

The smell inside the academy was thick with dead and rotting flesh. From the center of the room, there were 6 paths they could take. Down several of them, Harry heard distant braying and the _clip-clop _of hooves.

Harry, after briefly reorienting himself, started walking towards the northeast exit, the one that would take them to the Valley. "Wait my young padawan."

"Why Master Yoda?"

"Time to leave, it is not. Things in this academy, important it is you see. Down this hall, follow me." Yoda walked down the southeast corridor. After a minute, Harry realized this was the dormitory section of the academy.

Because he heard the braying earlier and made a point to pay close attention to it as they ventured through the academy, Harry made easy work of the goat-like creatures that attacked them. Yoda quickly handled the couple that attacked him as well. Harry was amazed how gracefully Yoda moved with a lightsaber. He did not envy the Sith Lords or Dark Jedi who presumed to challenge him.

After there were no more goat creatures left to kill, Yoda led them to large stone door. Dark magic protected the door, more so than anywhere else Harry had seen in this academy. "What is in this room? It is so well protected."

"Something you must see. A relic of the Sith. Only three other apprentices took to this planet I have. Like you, capable of handling the Dark power they were. Each time, destroyed this door they have. But protect its secrets Korriban does. Find a way to open this door you must, but without to any relics in the room bringing harm."

Yoda stepped back, motioning for Harry to go to work. He used all the techniques Bill taught him over a year and a half ago and several galaxies away. He also used a few rudimentary techniques Yoda and the other masters taught him and his friends back on Coruscant.

The wards and protections were, not surprisingly, unknown to Harry. However, they were not entirely alien. There were several similarities to wards from back home. And, while there were many wards, which gave the room protection in numbers, they were not high quality.

When Harry was sure he identified a "bulge" in the wards—Bill's term—he placed his hand over it. Sure enough, an invisible force kept him from touching the door. "R_ilascio pressione creare apertura_," he murmured. His hand fell through the wards, allowing him to touch the door. He turned his hand under the wards over and placed his free hand over it. "_Distraho navitas_."

Crackling and snapping around his hands, the wards disappeared. When they were gone, Harry used a cutting charm to cut a strip out of the middle of the door and levitated it into the room.

"Good work Harry," Yoda said, patting Harry on the upper thigh, the highest point on his body he could reach. "Once again, teach me the techniques from your home you need to."

"Of course master. Now, what is it you wanted me to see in this room," Harry asked. His master disappeared before his eyes in a wisp of smoke, replaced by a large man, at least 2 meters tall and built like a tank.

* * *

"_Leave me to my meditation Ambria. I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances," the man commanded, his voice a deep baritone._

_A woman, much shorter than he, bowed. "Of course master. I will handle academy business until your business is concluded." The woman—Ambria—left quickly._

_When she was gone, the man closed his chamber doors and placed several protections over it to guard against interlopers. When he was sure he was well and truly protected from intrusion, he took a small pyramid out of his pocket and set it on the floor. He kneeled in front of it, his eyes closed._

"_Milord?"_

_The pyramid emitted a red beam, projecting a small man, clad all in black wearing a red and black mask. "Bane, have you done as I instructed?"_

"_I have milord. Your original holocron has been destroyed."_

_The avatar nodded. "Excellent. You created you own holocron, imbued with my teachings and spirit then."_

"_Yes master. Once we are finished, I will hide this holocron, until one who is deserving, one who is ready to unleash the power of our new Sith Order on the galaxy can discover it."_

"_Good." The avatar removed its mask, smiling at Darth Bane. "You have done well Bane. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy. And we shall have peace."_

_

* * *

_The scene changed in a flash. Harry was in the same room, but it was identical in appearance to the room he first left, not like the sleek room Darth Bane had occupied. This was obviously some time after the collapse of the Sith.

A different man, wearing a billowing, if unobtrusive, black cloak strode into the room. His hood was pulled up, shielding most of his face. Harry could only make out his chin and mouth.

* * *

_The new man dropped to his knees, hands clenched in anger. "This cannot be the methods to achieve everlasting power, to consolidate the galaxy under the banner of the Sith."_

**The power of the Sith—your power—is diluted if prudence and exclusion are not exercised **_boomed the room. _**Our history shows such. My predecessor was driven mad by his ambitions and his failure to protect, to jealously guard his power. Not to mention that the ancient Lords were torn asunder by civil war.**

_The man shook his head. "There must be another way. Darth Andeddu's holocron offers guidance. If consolidated under one ruler—one everlasting ruler—the knowledge of the Sith and of the Dark Side can be distributed and power still achieved. Only the one ever-lasting ruler knows the whole body of knowledge. What he deigns to reveal to his minions is at his discretion. Teach forty-nine methods of destruction but withhold the fiftieth. The usurper will perish when the rule of one is attacked._

**But the ruler moves from the realm of power to the realm of politics. In time, the minions will band together, use their common strength to defeat the ruler.**

"_But not if the one ruler cannot be defeated, either in spirit or body. That is the lesson of Andeddu. You yourself sought his secrets."_

**But can you keep your secrets from your minions?**

"_I can," the man spoke confidently. "And I believe you misunderstand my intentions. I am not suggesting creating one Sith order, in the style of Lord Kaan. Resurrecting something older, the likes of which succeeded your mentor…yes that may at last grant the Sith mastery of the galaxy at long last._

**Betrayal is the lifeline of the Sith. It is what ensures that the strongest will always remain in power. Even if you hold your secret, can you ensure no sentient being will ever betray you? How can you be sure the Force will not betray you in the end? Drive you into paranoid madness as it did Andeddu himself. He never fulfilled his ambitions and his teachings, his cherished holocron has never been found.**

"_I will find it," the man said. "I already possess the Telos holocron and have commenced studies into its wealth of knowledge. I will learn Andeddu's secrets. I will discover the power needed to destroy the Jedi and conquer the galaxy." _

_

* * *

_When the second vision ended, Harry found himself sitting on a bed. Yoda was standing in front of him. "Gone for a long time you were Harry. See what did you?"

"That man from the vision in the outpost was Revan, the redeemed Jedi Knight I read about not long after we were accepted into the Order. I didn't see much, but after what I saw, I am surprised he was ever redeemed. Bane revered him, and I got the impression only the darkest of Sith Lords could earn his respect."

"Correct you are. Learn more about Revan and Bane we must, if unravel the secrets of the Sith we hope one day to do."

"I don't understand how these visions help accomplish that."

"Patience you must have. I…wait." Yoda looked at him intently. "_Visions _you say. More than the one you saw."

"Yes master. There was a second vision. Another man, presumably another Sith Lord was discussing philosophy with Bane. Or rather, he was complaining about Bane's philosophy."

"Discussing what were exactly they," Yoda asked very intently.

"The Sith Lord, unless I am mistaken, wants to become immortal and hold all the power for himself. He and Bane talked about another Sith Lord—Andeddu his name was. Bane tried to achieve immortality but couldn't find Andeddu's holocron. He doubts the Dark Lord can either. The Sith Lord said he could, using something called the Telos holocron."

Yoda was quiet for several minutes, eyes closed grunting periodically. "Incredible this is my young padawan. Expected such a finding I did not. Another link in the chain, one understand we must if defeat the Sith we will."

"Do you think this Sith Lord is the one operating in the galaxy today?"

"Sure I am not. Possible it is. Possible it may be an old master he was, betrayed by his apprentice before achieved his vision. Of course, likely it is carrying out his agenda his apprentice or apprentice of his apprentice is. Ignore this vision, we cannot. Too great the risk is."

"Of course master. I understand the consequences of this vision. This is not unlike Voldemort's agenda back in my universe. And master, what is the view of the Jedi on immortality. Is it something you deal with often?"

Yoda nodded. "Yes, not common it is but often enough, occurs in history it does. Gross violation of the laws of the Force, striving for immortality is though. If too long a being lives by unnatural means—an exception I and others like me are because unnaturally prolong our lives we do not—a wound in the Force they become. Dangerous to the well-being of the galaxy and the Force itself they become."

"How can that be? And what is a 'wound' in the Force?"

"Discuss that later we will, after more training you have had. Great soul you have and fear falling I do not for you. Still, some things, wait they should be until understand the Force better you do."

"Follow me now. Explore the academy, more we will not. See what you need you have. To the Valley of the Dark Lords, going we are." Yoda took him back to the center room and then up a path with a small incline.

Several gadgets released a toxin in the air as they past. Yoda, so far as Harry could tell, hadn't cast any protective charm. The briefest whiff set Harry's lungs on fire. He managed to cast a bubblehead charm before passing out.

When they were at the top of the ramp, Yoda looked up at Harry. "Interesting way of protecting yourself that was my young padawan. Teach you something better, when back on Coruscant we are. Remove that spell you can. Safe now the air is to breath."

Yoda turned to the right, going into a small room six cages organized in a half circle. A starved goat creature growled and snapped at the two Jedi.

"What is this?"

"Entrance to the Valley, restricted it is. Earn your way, the planet demands. Guard its secrets, Korriban does," repeated Yoda. "On the console, only one option. Select it. Outside, wait for you I will when finished you are." The diminutive Jedi left. The doors sealed shut behind him.

Fingering his lightsaber, Harry went up to the console. As Yoda said, there was only one option:

**BEGIN TRAINING EXERCISE**

Immediately after touching the option, the cage doors opened and all six goat creatures charged him.

Harry waited until the last second and flipped over the creatures, all of which smacked into one another with a sickening crunch. While they were disoriented, Harry banished them into their cages and sealed the doors permanently. No muss. No fuss.

_**EXERCISE FAILED. IMPROPER TECHNIQUE USED. 6 OF 6 PRISONERS LEFT ALIVE. GO TO CORRECTIONAL CHAMBERS TO SCHEDULE PUNISHMENT.**_

Yoda was waiting outside for Harry, smiling. "Interesting choice Harry. Other two padawans, slay the creatures they did. Not with malice but nonetheless. Interesting how you work."

"Thank you master. Now, where do we go from here? The room said I need to schedule a punishment in the correctional chambers."

"Across the hall, the correctional chambers are. Schedule a punishment, naturally you will not. But unlock the way to the Valley, only on that console, possible it is. If you will…" he said, arm stretched at the door across the hall.

Harry used the console to unlock the doors to the Valley, ignoring the directive to schedule a punishment. He was a little surprised how easy, taken all in all, it was to go from the academy to the Valley. Of course, he and Yoda didn't explore the entire academy. Yoda didn't want them to dither, which probably meant they avoided most of the hot spots.

With the way to the Valley clear, Yoda and Harry left the academy. Three goat creatures were fighting two "travelers" in the chamber before the exit. Harry and Yoda dealt with them easily and passed through, into the Valley.

The one thing Harry noticed above all else was how much more oppressive the waves of dark energy were in the Valley, even in this winding path down to it.

What was more, Harry sensed several large, alligator-bear like crossovers monsters along the path. They weren't attacking, stalking invisibly, which surprised Harry.

When he commented on that to Yoda, his master nodded gravely. "Attack us, they will not, unless disturb the corpses strewn along the path we do. Expect you to sense them, I did not. Powerfully in tune with the Dark side energies of the planet they are. Masks their presence from most eyes it does. Nothing there is to gain by plundering the corpses, so unmolested we will be on the way to the Valley."

As they rounded the third turn in the path, they passed a cave. Harry heard terrible screeching from within. "After concluded our work in the Valley, enter that cave we will. Ready to brave the challenges, you are not."

Harry bristled. "How am I not ready," he said with quavering indignation.

"Peace my young apprentice. Matter of resolve it is not. Matter of preparation it is. Completely familiar with this planet and the magic of the Sith you are not. Experience it in select tombs you will. Prepare you for the tomb of Ludo Kressh it will."

Harry nodded. "Very well master. How many tombs will we be visiting?"

"Two of importance there are, including not the tomb of Ludo Kressh. The early beginnings of Bane and Revan, learn more about you must. And show you the location, of a third I will. Important later, suspect it will I do."

If Harry had thought the Dark side energies were oppressive thousands of miles above the surface of the planet, they were infinitely worse in the Valley. There were moments Harry could've sworn that the air was rippling, and not from heat but the radiating power of the Dark side. Yoda was absolutely right. Harry never experienced one such concentrated mass of dark energy on his home world.

The Valley was, by and large, a maze of stones, statues, and tombs. There were certain linear paths, such as the four tombs of Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Ajunta Pall, and Tulak Hord, each flanked by bins of old materiel.

Yoda led him past these tombs, giving him a little back story about how these four, and several others, were dissatisfied with the Jedi teachings and their talk of a mystic "Dark Side." The Dark side was not what it was today because the Sith were not what they were today. The Sith were a species, the overwhelming majority of which lived beyond known space. A few, Revan among them, ventured into the darkness to meet the Sith Emperor, but only a few.

As the Sith Empire dwindled, fringe planets like Korriban and Malachor were politically abandoned, their inhabitants forgotten. When the fallen Jedi landed on these planets, the species had devolved into primitive tribes. They looked upon the fallen Jedi like gods. The fallen Jedi were quick to exploit their new congregants and, through their knowledge of the planet, unlocked the teachings of the Dark Side as it is known today.

However, as Bane told the Sith Lord in Harry's vision, the fallen Jedi—the new Sith Lords—distrusted one another just as they had once distrusted their Jedi Masters. Civil war ravaged their numbers, Lords fighting turf wars with one another to gain control of the planet. Only when Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma established the Brotherhood of the Sith, uniting all of the fallen Jedi under their banner and aiming them at the Jedi in particular and the Republic in general, did the Sith emerge as a dominant force in the galaxy.

"Into none of these tombs, now we will go. Into the central mausoleum we will go, the Great Temple."

Harry kept a wary eye out in case of any of the marauding creatures decided to attack them. But Yoda must have been right. They hardly stirred as they passed.

The Sith Temple was about as large as his old Quidditch pitch. Half a dozen large statues, seated in thrones, loomed over them as they entered. Two of the thrones on the west end were conspicuously empty. Harry didn't know how they moved deeper into the temple though. There were no other doors.

"Approach the throne, furthest east first we will," Yoda said, leading him to a statue of a man in plain black robes, a sharp chin protruding out from under his hood.

Harry felt the planet watching him, or maybe the spirits of the past Sith were watching them. "Master, what is this place," he asked, trying to take his mind off the planet watching them.

"For sure, I am not. Powerful Sith Lords, entombed there are here. The true exploits of these Sith, all but unknown to the Jedi they are."

"The Jedi don't know of these Sith?"

"Yes and no," Yoda said, stopping in front of the throne. "History of the Sith, extremely difficult for the Jedi to learn it is. Unfortunately, share this problem with the Sith we do not. The lords buried here, kept themselves hidden from the galaxy they did."

"Then why do they have their own tomb? I would assume their lack of notoriety would be a point against them."

"Secrecy, the greatest weapon of the Sith, of _any _great warrior bent on conquest they are. Lords like Maul, fools they are, not only to the Jedi but also to their compeers. Like the Jedi, great Sith know the lighting of a lightsaber, terrible tragedy it is. Words my young Padawan, words mean everything. Possible, perhaps even likely it is that none of these Sith Lords, ignited their lightsabers in anger they did. And if light them they did, murdered every witness they did."

"Because of this, unknown to the Jedi these Sith are," Yoda repeated. "Great pains I—and Master Windu and Tu'un—have taken about them to learn what we can. Dreadfully incomplete our knowledge is though. And venture to Korriban, Master Tu'un will not and Master Windu can only infrequently do."

"Why won't Master Tu'un come to Korriban?" Harry had an idea, considering how stodgy the other master was.

And his hunch was right. "Dead Master Tu'un believes Korriban. Waste time venturing to a dead planet, he will not. Master Windu, handle the darkness of the planet, as well as I he cannot." Yoda gave Harry an appraising look. "Surprised I was at first, handle it you could. Further reflection, decided surprising it is not. Such terrible darkness, experience Master Windu has not. In the face of a Sith Lord, use the dark energy against his foe he can. But his method of transference, on a planet work as well it does not."

"But digress I do. Without interrogating contemporary Sith Lords or discovering forgotten Sith treasures, impossible it is to unravel the history of the Sith, including the history of these lords. By extension it is, natural to assume great importance these lords are to the forming of the Sith Order as it exists today. So learn as much as we can, about these lords we try. And help, you and the other padawans will."

"But ready for that, you are not. Now, into the tomb of Darth Plagueis we will go."

"Who was Darth Plagueis," Harry asked, trying not to think about the enormity of what Yoda had planned for him and his friends.

"A Muun Sith Lord he was, incredibly wise if accounts, correct they are. Focused on a mastery of all aspects of the Force he was. Dogmatic and narrow, believed the Jedi way he did. Still, devoted time to learning the light side of the Force he did."

"How do you know that? Who could tell you?"

"A former prisoner, taken when very early in his rule Darth Plagueis was. The son of a Jedi Knight this prisoner was. Manipulated by the Sith Lord, ravaged his mind was. Stolen as many secrets of the Jedi from his mind he did. When nothing left, discarded the boy. Found by Qui-Gon, then a knight he was, and his Master. To the best of our ability, the Council healed him. Not enough it was," Yoda said, ears drooping. "Lived scant hours past telling us his tale he managed. Discovered more we did, holding his body in stasis."

"Is that your only source of information?"

Yoda shook his head. "No, but our most reliable it is."

"How can you be confidant," Harry exclaimed. "What if Plagueis left the body on purpose?"

"Considered that we did. Tested it first we did. Possible it is that Plagueis wanted done just that. But not him it was who personally dumped his body on Ord Vaxal. Sloppy work they did, to not mention picking a planet in Hutt space."

"Okay Master. I can understand why you trust the memories and testimony of the prisoner. But why not trust your other sources?"

"Because inherently unreliable they are. Remember Harry, take only one apprentice a Sith Lord does under the Rule of Two. Mean that does not only two practitioners of the Dark Side in the galaxy there are. Captured many Sith acolytes, assassinations, and marauders there are. Still, no direct affiliation with the Sith Order they have. Presumption and supposition they have on the inner workings of the Sith Lord and his or her apprentice. Much of their testimony, disregard we do. Talks of midi-chlorian manipulation and using the Force to create life, flights of fancy those are. Useful it is though, to now his process of binding others to his rule and how to secure power."

"How is it important how Plagueis would secure power?"

"Because died only thirteen years ago he did. Almost certainly, the present Sith Lord, his former apprentice he once was. If that the case it is, an idea how this lord, operate he will. In fact, seen examples of Plagueis' ideas we have."

"In what ways? What was his methodology?"

"Incremental steps he believed in: master oneself, then another, then a group, an order, species, group of species, a world, a system, and the galaxy finally. Anything special, not do you Harry?"

Harry thought about that, trying to put Yoda's claim that this pattern as been demonstrated already. "To be honest, I'm not sure how an example of this process has already been demonstrated already," said Harry after thinking for a few minutes. "It is odd though that he never mentions destroying the Jedi, if that is what you're asking."

Yoda grunted with some satisfaction. "Indeed, to that I was driving. No mention of the Jedi he did. Possible it is mention the Jedi only to his apprentice. But suspect Master Windu and I do that Plagueis saw the conquest of the galaxy differently then previous lords. Earlier lords, Bane including, focus on the Jedi first, or concurrently at least. Organs of the Republic, the Jedi are, cleaning away the arterial filth. See differently the Jedi are by Plagueis. If turned against the Jedi the Republic is, no place to his there is. Easy prey the Jedi become. Master the galaxy _then _the Jedi exterminate."

"And what signs of this process have you seen?"

"The near conquest of Queen Amidala's home world. Master the Trade Federation the Sith Lord has—an order he has mastered in other words. Set his sights on a planet, of a system the capital planet. If fell Naboo did, almost sure a system fall it would. See now the pattern."

Harry nodded. "I do Master. I'm sorry, I didn't know the Sith Lord was manipulating the Trade Federation. But considering his apprentice nearly killed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, I suppose that was foolish on my part."

"No matter my apprentice. Experience much you have, but not immune to ignorance you are. Immune to that nobody is." Yoda turned his attention to the base of the statue. "Now, enter this tomb we must." Yoda knocked on the edifice three times. A crease appeared as two stone slabs slid apart, revealing a hallway.

"That seemed too easy," Harry said.

"Hide its secrets, Korriban does. Unless already gone those secrets are. Raided his tomb, someone already has."

"So why do we need to go in?"

"Took everything the thief did not. Ignorant they were, secrets left behind they did."

Harry followed Yoda down the hall, hand clenched tight on his lightsabers. As they neared the central chamber, Harry felt colder and colder. He wondered if there was something like Dementors in this universe.

When they were within a few feet of the room, the walls started growling.

"Master, what is happening?" There was no response. "Master, what's happening," Harry said louder.

"Nearly there we are," Yoda said, but he sounded distant. For that matter, Harry couldn't understand how they weren't there yet. The hallway hadn't looked very long when Yoda first opened the chamber door. When they reached the door, Harry saw Yoda push it open. Harry walked past, his hands still on his lightsabers.

The burial chamber was almost unbearably cold. And the walls were growling all the fiercer. Harry was genuinely afraid.

"Master, where are you," he asked, not sensing his master.

_You don't belong here._

Harry pulled out his lightsabers, basking in their light. He walked past the tomb, deeper into the chamber.

_You don't belong here._

_Get out of here._

Harry walked around the tomb, revolving as he walked, looking for the source of the voice or some other threat.

_Get out of here!_

_Get out of here!_

Harry quickly approached the exit, his stomach a brick of lead, knees shaking with fear.

_Get out!_

_**GET OUT!**_

Harry wrenched the door open and raced into the hallway. He took two steps before sliding to a stop. He wasn't in the hallway. He was still in the burial chamber. But now there wasn't one tomb. There were three. And they were muttering and shaking slightly.

"M…m…master," he said, voice trembling with fear.

No response.

Harry sheathed one lightsaber and tried to pull the door open again. His hand closed on nothing. The door was gone. He was trapped.

The muttering and shaking in the tombs was worse now. Knowing what he needed to do, Harry swallowed and approached the tomb on the front left. It started shaking frantically now, the muttering louder but still incomprehensible.

Harry groped for something to open it with, his hand finally finding a groove. He nearly fainted at the glossed over, white eyes staring at him.

"Dad," he whispered hoarsely.

_You've disappointed me son. You should've protected Padfoot. You let him die._

His dad fell limp, though his lifeless eyes still stared at Harry. Heart racing from fear and sadness, he approached the second tomb. His hands quickly found a grove to open the lid.

"Mum," he said, using the tomb to keep from falling to his knees.

_Help us Harry. Don't leave us alone. We can be together again._

Lily Potter fell limp, her eyes staring at her only son. There was only one tomb left. Harry looked to see if the door was back. It wasn't. He knew better.

Harry thought the final tomb was empty at first. Then the bottom blew out, sending Harry crashing to the floor. At the bottom of the tomb was a holocron.

_Take it. Use my knowledge. Bring the ones you love back from the Force._

An animal instinct roared for Harry to grab the holocron, the part that was saddened by seeing his parents. Harry needed a mental force of will to ignore that instinct.

"No," he said, much to softly. "No, there dead, peacefully. I won't make the same mistake Cadmus made."

_Is it a mistake? I can offer you the power to keep those you love from dying. The power to create new life and infuse that life with the spirits of your parents, godfather, and mentor. Would you deny yourself that chance. They would not be torn from the Force unnaturally. Their spirits would be given new vessels, ones created by their son. There is no greater way to honor their memory. How can you deny yourself the chance?_

Harry shook his head, battling the demon that was demanding him to grab the holocron. "No. No I don't trust you. I won't give in to the Dark side."

_Dark side? You say this as if it were something to fear. If you wish to become powerful, you must adopt a larger view of the Force, not only the narrow, dogmatic view of the Jedi. And if it will reunite you and your loved ones…well, where is the darkness in that._

"It is unnatural. It violates the laws of magic and of the Force."

_There are now governing laws my young, ignorant friend. The Force is a tool, one to be wielded at the discretion of the user. Now go, take my holocron._

Against his will, Harry took a couple of steps towards the holocron and reached down to grab it. When he regained control of his body, he jumped back, unsheathing both lightsabers. "No, no I won't take it."

_Use my knowledge. Take the holocron._

"No!"

_Take it boy._

"No!"

_**TAKE IT NOW!**_

"NO!" Harry lunged at the holocron, thrusting his purple blade through the center, cutting it in half.

Out of the pieces, a cloud of dark smoke rose, rearranging into a ghost of Darth Plagueis. "You deny a power greater than any you can imagine. If you will not return you parents to the mortal plane, you must return them to the Force."

The two tombs exploded, knocking Harry back on his arse. The corpses of his parents advanced on him, growling gutturally. His dad was on top of him in a second, picking him up and throwing him across the room.

"Oof," he said, eyes watering. He barely had time to gasp before his mum yanked him to his feet, breathing hot, foul smelling breath into his face, and slapped him backhand and forehand.

Some part of Harry's brain realized it was time to fight back. He pulled his knees into his chest and kicked out with his feet, knocking his mum across the room. His dad bellowed and charged Harry, who cast a powerful blinding spell and jumped to the side a scant second before his dad rammed him into the wall.

He wanted to trap him under stone, but his mum recovered and started throwing punches wildly. It was all Harry could to do dodge her frenzy. He never saw his dad recovering and grab him from behind, holding his arms painfully behind his back.

His dad screamed in his ear while his mum beat him. Plagueis was watching calmly. "You see boy. This is what your foolish, ignorant determination begets. This is why you will lose."

Eyes burning, Harry jumped up, kicking the demon poising as he mum to the ground more forcefully than before. In a flash, boosted by the Force, Harry flipped over the other zombie, pulling his arms free in the process. He banished the monster on top of his mother and before either of them could rise, collapsed the stonewall on them.

"Those were not my parents," he said, addressing Plagueis. "And I'll stop your apprentice." Harry launched himself at the Dark Lord. The instant his lightsabers connected with him, he blacked out.

* * *

"Harry. Harry. Wake up my padawan."

Harry groaned, his head pounding painfully. "Where am I?"

"Still in the tomb of Darth Plagueis, in the burial chamber. What happened?"

Harry's mind didn't want to work at first. Then he remembered what he saw. He scowled at Yoda, jumping to his feet, towering over the diminutive Jedi. "Why didn't you tell me that would happen? You held the door open and just let me in that damn chamber without so much as a warning!"

Yoda looked alarmed at Harry's outburst. "Held no door did I my young padawan. Went blank your eyes did before we reached the door. Stood very still for several minutes, brandishing your lightsabers. When tried to make you sit I did, pushed me to the side and entered the chamber on your own. Locked behind you the doors did and only screaming did I hear after. Tell me, see what did you."

Harry needed a few minutes to reign in his anger and calm down. He apologized to Yoda for lashing out and explained what happened after they entered the hallway. Yoda looked very concerned for his padawan. More importantly, he looked sympathetic. "Sorry I am that see these images you did. Expect this I did not. Empty right now I'm sure find these words you will, but the will of the Force this was. Just one example of the power of the Dark side this is Harry. And something similar, see you will in the tomb of Ludo Kressh."

Harry sighed. "Damn it! Do we really have to go to that tomb now? Wasn't this enough?"

Yoda shook his head. "Sadly no my young apprentice. Experience the Dark side you must. Understand what we are up against you must if to defeat the Sith you wish to do. Your tragedies past, exacerbate the effects of the Sith tombs. Way of the Dark side it is to prey on your weakness. Horrible things happened in your past, fueling the Dark side. Incredible character you possess to stand up to these images an a regular basis."

Harry appreciated him echoing Remus' with that last statement, which tempered much of the anger he had left. "I understand your point master," he began. He was not completely over this episode though. "Some advance notice wouldn't upset me. As you said, I'm not familiar with this galaxy. A little forewarning wouldn't go amiss."

Yoda looked at his padawan. "Guarantee that I cannot. Hinder your growth it does, but also experience everything, not the same we will. My own experience when first in this tomb, very different than your own. No way prepare you for me to. Sorry I am, but part of your training this is. In your universe, charted your path to fight Voldemort, no one did after all."

That brought Harry up short, no pun intended. "You're right Master Yoda."

"Were it easier, I wish padawan. But you are an extraordinary Jedi and better you will become." Yoda patted his hip. "Now, visit the tomb of XoXaan, next we will."

Harry followed Yoda out of Plagueis' tomb, not sorry to see the tomb seal shut, hopefully for last time. Yoda led him done to the other end of the chamber, to the tomb of the only female Sith Lord in the mausoleum.

"Who was XoXaan," Harry said, hoping he didn't botch the unusual name too badly.

"An ancient Sith Lord, one of the first. Seven millennium ago, a faction of the Jedi, discontent with the Order they became. Believed the Dark side the true path to truth. A terrible 100 year war, devastated the Jedi Order and the galaxy. Defeated the dark Jedi, in the end they did. Banished to what was then the outer rim. Found Korriban they did and created the Sith Order." Yoda knocked three times again.

The door didn't open this time though.

Yoda tried again. "Unusual this is. Important to see this tomb it is. Step back my young padawan." With Harry out of the way, Yoda tried to Force push the door open. It refused to budge though, no matter what he did. "Strange," Yoda repeated. "Wonder I do…"

The world blew up in a rush of dust and thunder. Harry was thrown across the chamber and hit the wall hard.

"What the hell," he said, coughing up blood and clutching his side. He breath caught in his throat at the massive creature in front of him. It's mouth, all sharp fangs, looked larger than Harry. If this beast wanted to eat him, it could with ease. The two great tusks only reinforced the appearance that it could eat him whole

_You are not welcome in my tomb Jedi_ screamed a voice from the tomb where the monster charged out. _My baby will deal with you._

Harry found Yoda, standing behind the monster. "Take him together we must," he said. Harry nodded. As Yoda flipped over onto the back of the beast, Harry rushed it, trying to slash its claws and stomach.

The monster's claws were resistant to lightsabers, as was most of its hide because Yoda was having no luck on its back. Sharp spikes jutted out from its spine too, making it hard for Yoda to stay in any one spot without impaling himself.

Harry also quickly discovered it was immune to Force and magic assault. After another furious swipe that almost decapitated Harry, he pulled back, weighing his options.

This beast was immune to Force and magic attacks and the lightsaber was having a minimal effect, enraging the beast more than hurting it. If there were some way to strike it in the throat, which seemed the only exposed spot on its body.

In the throat…

Harry ran to the feet of the beast, careful to avoid it trying to squash him flat. He grabbed a handful of rocks. When he had maybe a dozen, he thrust his lightsabers into the monster's feet, using the Force to boost his strength and keep them bedded in the stone.

The monster bellowed and roared, trying to slash Harry but also pull itself free. It completely forgot about Yoda, who used the time to make his way for the head of the monster.

Once he was safely out of harms way, Harry transfigured the rocks and charmed them with an explosion hex.

Sensing his intentions, Yoda stabbed the monster quickly in both eyes and when it roared, used the Force try and keep it's mouth open. It wasn't easy but Harry managed to throw all twelve bombs down.

"Master, we may want to leave."

"I agree. Forget your lightsabers, you should not."

Harry actually had. He stopped at the door and summoned them. Free, the monster blindly punched and snapped, trying to kill them yet. The door to the mausoleum slammed shut, his nails scratching the stone.

"Work do you think your bombs will?"

Before he could voice his uncertainty, a massive explosion rocked their feet and cracked the doors.

"If that didn't kill it, nothing will."

"Agree I do. Good work again my young padawan. More than ready you are to enter the tomb of Ludo Kressh."

"Oh joy."

_**I know I do not deserve it, but please review. I love to hear from all of you, my wonderful readers. And please, if anyone would like to be my beta or can tell me how to request one, please let me know.**_


	6. A Jedi's Quest Part 3: Korriban & Eshan

_A/N: I do not own the characters or ideas of either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes. Whatever you see that is not common to those universes belongs to me._

Chapter 6

_"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

—Sun Tzu—

This is what it feels like to be A'Sharad Hett.

You see nothing but the blackness of infinity, an endless, boundless pool of darkness.

And yet you see your father and his fellow chieftains playing "Gaffi Wars" with their children. Like always, the sand people children are partnered with different fathers. After all…what is the fun of playing with your dad? Much more fun to beat his brains in.

Your dad, the greatest chieftain the village has known in several generations—not that that matters to you, a teenager who reviles fate for farming you off on such a poor specimen of a man—is, even to you, a skilled warrior. After all, your brain, as in much of life, is your most important weapon in Gaffi Wars. Even you, who knows all his tricks and seen them all at least once, have to admit he stalks his pray with almost effortless ease, almost blending seamlessly with the dunes.

Finally, it is just you and he. Your partner was taken out earlier, a blow to his knee. You feel the wild, limitless arrogance that comes with youth. Your dad is old and slow: a pushover in other words.

You see him dart between two dunes and hide in another, diving through the sand like a mole. You have him!

A few yards of digging and you know you're right behind him. You jump…

He's not there!

"Good try son," a deep but very caring voice says somewhere close by. Next thing you know, a gaffi stick hits you in the side.

You're dead! Impossible.

* * *

The darkness breaks as a sudden blast of blue erupts your vision and sets your nerves on fire. Someone very close by is screaming in pain.

It's you.

"Wake up," orders a cold voice, born from the darkest reaches of space.

You blink a few times, your head pounding harder than ever before. Your vision is blurry, your hearing not all it could be.

"Where am I," you ask. To your ears, your voice is perhaps ten times too loud for your fragile head.

"Everywhere my young apprentice," whispers the cold voice. "And nowhere." The voice cackles madly, causing your hairs to stand on the back of your neck. The power pulsing in that voice could extinguish the stars and destroy civilizations.

But you still cannot see the man.

"Where are you," you ask, trying to gesture with your arm. But when you move your arm, a chain holds you in place. You tug harder, causing your upper torso to torque.

You're trapped! What happened?

Then you remember. The witch killed your father. The blood red saber clashed with your fathers green, sparks flying everywhere. The man who always bested you in Gaffi Wars, the man whose prowess, looked upon now with a young man's respect instead of a teenager's arrogance, surely can best this witch, who moves wildly with no obvious discipline or skill.

Yet she is besting your father. Your mind screams for you to rush to his aid but your feet are not moving, even as blaster bolts fly and bombs fall.

Then it happens. The red saber locks with green. A powerful thrust, all the power of the witch being thrown in the parry, throws your father off, makes him stagger for a second.

The crimson blade of death pierces your father's chest, charred flesh falling from his back, his eyes losing focus of the mortal plane. The witch giggles and wags her finger at you. _Follow me boy…if you can_.

She takes off running. You follow, your mind entirely consumed on the pain of losing your father. You gain on the witch, who is still laughing. Rage propels you forward.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a man stir. Then blackness takes you, until you wake here.

"Where is my father," you ask, tears brimming in your eyes.

There are a few footfalls, slow and methodical, approaching from right in front of you. The person stops in the shadows, preventing you for seeing your captor. A hand, surprisingly well manicured, reaches out from the shadows and unclasps a strap around your chin. The hand retreats and you sense the man looking down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The room echoes with your scream of pain and despair. You fight with your shackles, the rattling adding to the echo your scream.

From the shadows, your captor chuckles.

"Do not fight boy. Give in. Give in to your pain. It gives you focus…makes you stronger. Can you not sense it?"

You hate this man, even if you can't see him. The Force gives you the ability to see his aura though. Pulsating blackness, almost a black hole in the world. Power is drawn to him, absorbed in his body, and dispersed in waves of Dark power. The aura of the witch who killed your father is nothing compared to this man.

And what is worse, he can control his _displacement _for lack of a better word. He sensed immediately when you detected his aura. In a display of raw Force power, he buries you in the darkness of the Force, your senses overwhelmed by the onslaught. Death clings to your robes, making them unbearably heavy.

"You see now boy, the power of the Dark side. I can train you to wield this power, bend it to your will. But you must give in to your pain."

You stare straight into the heart of the raging storm, eyes set in stone. "Release me."

The man chuckled. "If I release you, you will kill everyone in this room."

The darkness retreated, giving you the chance to feel the others in the room. They are nothing, insignificant next to the power of their master. Only one matters. The witch is in the room. You can feel her, staring at you like you are a specimen under a lens.

Oddly though, she is not uppermost in your mind. "No. I would only kill you. I don't give a shit about the rest."

The man stares at you for several minutes, the darkness penetrating your body, flowing through your veins. Before you know what is happening, icy fingers squeeze your heart and stab your brain.

"Good," the man says. As he leaves, he laughs manically.

This is what it feels like to be A'Sharad Hett.

* * *

Darth Sidious left the boy with his father's remains, his pitiful weeping at once music to his ears and a bane on his sanity.

But the boy's power was pulsing, his aura a hundredfold more palpable then when Lord Tyranus first returned with him. The Dark Side flowed through him like water, his anger and pain removing all obstructions in the currents of the Force in him.

_Emotional suffering is having a greater reaction then I expected. His love for his father was truly great. I will use it to break him, bend him to my will. But his physical agony will complete his transformation. That will come later though. All in good time. And it will prove a worthwhile test for Lord Tyranus. He has proven capable of betraying people. Can he betray himself and all his old beliefs?_

_Yes, this will prove an interesting time for the Sith._

* * *

"Oh joy," Harry said sardonically. "I don't suppose there is any way to skip this tomb is there?"

Yoda shook his head. "No, afraid not I am. Important trial it is for you. And one ready for I feel you are."

"Very well," he said, though it wasn't at all well. "I'll follow you're lead."

The pair trekked back towards the academy, careful to avoid the corpses strewn hither and yon. The hike seemed to pass quickly, probably because Yoda was not giving him a history of the tombs they passed. Faster then he wanted, they were at the mouth of the cave.

"Many dangerous creatures, inside the cave they live. Avoid them I would like. Able to hide your presence, both physically and in the Force can you?"

Harry nodded. "I can Master." Harry rapped himself on his head and silenced his feet. Then they entered the cave.

The first thing Harry felt was a sort of vague nothingness, but he felt static in the air. Death was heavy in the tomb, but it was more natural then what he felt on the planet surface. It was not oppressive.

As they picked their way through the cave, Harry felt and heard soft snaps and cracks under his feet. The bones of vermin and large winged creatures broke under his feet. He reached down and picked up one of the bones and examined it, but he couldn't figure out why it fascinated him so much.

Yoda, who hadn't noticed him stop, beckoned him forward. "Stay close my young padawan. Dangerous things in this cave live may yet."

Harry dropped the bone and picked up his pace to reach Yoda, who turned down another path, leading them deeper in the cave. After a few minutes they reached a large clearing with a chasm dividing two sections of the cave. Across the chasm Harry noticed a doorway illuminated by sparkling purple energy.

"Master, what is that?"

"Our objective is that," Yoda said softly, leading Harry towards a bridge across the chasm. Harry looked down and cast _lumos maxima_. When the ball of light settled, Harry saw rocks and boulders far below on the pit floor. Human and animal skeletons littered the ground as well. Clearly more bridges spanned this chasm but time and war destroyed them. This made him feel abstractly better. If this was the only bridge to ever span this chasm, which would be weirdly convenient.

Three high-pitched shrieks pierced the darkness and suddenly three of the largest bats Harry had ever seen attacked he and Yoda. They were vicious beasts too, swooping gracefully between their lightsabers. After several fruitless attacks, Harry connected his lightsabers, maximizing his speed wielding his blades. After five minutes of being rammed, scratched, and bitten, all three lay dead at their feet.

"What were those creatures," Harry asked, putting his lightsabers back in his belt. He waved his hand over the worst of his wounds, healing them. Later he would take the time to get rid of the scarring.

"Shyracks they are. Powerful hides they have, as seen you have." Yoda summoned his cane and hobbled over the bridge and towards the shimmering door. "Encounter more of them in the tomb you will."

"What can I expect to encounter in this tomb? Who was Ludo Kressh?"

"Encounter what you will I cannot say. Different experiences everyone has. Investigate the entire tomb, suggest I do. Learn more about the tomb and the power of the Dark side you will. As for Ludo Kressh, incredibly wise Sith Lord he was. More about him, discuss we will after you leave the tomb."

Yoda came to a halt a few feet from the entrance. "Come closer I cannot. Venture into this tomb with you I cannot. Meant for one person at a time it is. Your own experience this is."

Harry swallowed softly, looking at the cackling purple energy surrounding the door. Steeling his nerves, he walked through the purple energy. The bolts of energy fluttered around him, a sickly prickling all over his body. This energy was identifying him, reading his body in a way he never felt. Occlumency did not help him at all. This was not mind manipulation; this was something more, something deeper and more revealing.

He stood before the great stone doors, the prickling feeling gone now. For a moment he thought the doors would not open. Then, as he turned to Yoda, the slabs slid apart with a heavy grinding and Harry stood looking down an incredibly long entrance hall. He was reminded heavily of the third task during the Triwizard Tournament when the bushes separated and he was allowed to enter.

He took no more then two steps before the stone slabs slammed shut with greater ferocity then with which they opened. A small light flared down at the end of the hall, a speck that fluttered and flitted across the edge of his perception.

"Lumos." A small ball of light shot out of Harry's hand but it didn't light up much of the hall. The walls to either side were sleek black marble. The light of reflected off the surface, illuminating his face with dancing shadows. He pressed forward.

He was halfway across the hall when his _lumos _spell faded away. He tried fruitlessly to cast another but the magic of the tomb was not allowing him to cast another spell. Then the fluttering light at the end of the hall went out with a snap.

Two steps later, a flaming burst of light staggered Harry, his hands just barely keeping his head from smacking against the marble. He tried to cast a spell to help his vision but this wasn't working either. He squinted, looking down the hall.

Where before there had been a fluttering ball of light there was now a gigantic ball of fire. Harry instinctively reached for his wand, which he always kept tucked in his right boot.

The ball of fire seemed to be waiting for him to grab for his wand because it shot at Harry impossibly fast. It transformed into the face of Lord Voldemort, the horrible snake eyes staring at Harry.

Swallowing his fear, Harry jumped forward and clapped his hands on his wand. A large beam of ice rocketed forward, intercepting the ball of fire just feet in front of Harry. He stared into the eyes of Voldemort as the fire fought with the beam of ice, inching closer. Harry gritted his teeth and put all his strength into the spell. Slowly—every so slowly—the ball of fire was pushed backward.

Harry walked forward, maintaining the connection, never breaking eye contact. Voldemort looked incensed but this darkness was losing. Then, when he reached the foyer, where he first saw the small ball of light, the fire shot up to the ceiling and exploded with incredible force. Harry pulled his robes over his head and cast a ward under the fabric. The fire blazed above him but nothing harmed him or his robes, save a few minor singes to the fabric.

As the flames disappeared, Harry lifted his robes. Standing in front of him now was Uncle Vernon, though the irises of his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. He was breathing heavily out of his mustache.

In a flash, he advanced on Harry, his nose inches from his face, his raspy breath so heavy Harry could feel his mustache brushing his face. "Set her right boy," he bellowed.

"What are you talking about," Harry asked, bewildered.

Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him down off some ledge he hadn't known he was on. Suddenly Harry realized he was standing on stairs and was much shorter. "What's this," he said, struggling against Vernon's grip. This demented form of his uncle gripped his t-shirt tighter, the collar choking him now.

He carried Harry down to a door and, with an incredible burst of strength, threw Harry against the black marble wall, his beefy hand gripping his heart like a vice. "You set her to rights _now _you freak. How dare you use your abnormality in my house."

Harry kicked his feet, struggling vainly against this monster's grip. "Let me go you bastard." Vernon didn't listen. He shoved Harry, if it were possible, even closer to the wall.

"Do you have the will to kill me Harry," the monster said. "Do you have the power to do what it is you have wanted to do for years? Or are you too weak? Will you run again?"

The pressure on Harry's throat lessened enough for him to breath in a few pitiful, ragged breaths. What sort of magic was this?

The monster cocked his head, as if reading Harry's thoughts. "This is the summer before your third year all over again Harry. You blew up my sister after she insulted your parents. I have abused you for years. The power to kill is within you, even at this young age. The desire is there. But is the will? Will you do now what you so longed to do then?"

Harry had no idea where this was going, but this was some sort of test. But what kind of test was it? And why was he dealing with it now?

Harry looked into the eyes of the monster and shook his head. "No, I won't kill you. I won't throw my life away for you."

The monster chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming madly. "'Throw you life away.' You've thought of that day many times since. It was the first time you came close to killing another, to throwing off the shackles of weakness that bound you to a hellish life in my home. If you killed me, no one would've blamed you Harry. You know the law, now so long after the day you let me live. As a minor, they would've read you mind, plundered your memories. The mere idea that muggles would put you through so much would be enough to clear you of all charges. Only Dumbledore would fault you."

"But imagine the power you would now wield," the monster breathed excitedly. "Remember the feeling when you killed your first Ottoman warlock. Weeks of torture he inflicted on you and your friends, time wasted as you deliberated the cost of killing. In one stroke, you killed him, saved you friends, and, whether you realize it or not, threw off one of the restraints to your magical power. From that day forward, you were more powerful."

"But that was killing to save yourself and your friends. Kill me and you will unlock the whole of your magical abilities. The bit of magic Voldemort left in you will be unleashed and you will, in short time, become a feared and powerful wizard. Voldemort will die at your hands much sooner. Perhaps even Ginny will be here for you."

Harry listened to the monster but ignored his monologue. "This is a test," he said, still struggling against Vernon's grip. "You are not real. This isn't real."

Vernon tightened his grip and moved his face closer, his eyes boring into Harry's. "What difference does that make," he breathed. "This is an opportunity for you to right a wrong you made so many years ago. With me dead, you're free." The monster leered. "Perhaps when your criminal of a godfather is exonerated, you will live with him. Or maybe you'll kill him yourself, embrace the power inside you even more and become something more then a man."

Sirius flitted across his mind, his smile, his laughter, and—lastly—him falling through the veil. Harry scowled fiercely at the monster Vernon shaking with rage. In a flash, he shoved his wand against its throat and a powerful burst of energy sent it flying backward, bouncing off the opposite wall in a heap. Before it could recover, Harry sliced the air with his left hand and the monster was bound and gagged. Its beady eyes stared at Harry...with _amusement_. It was daring him to kill him, as he so obviously thought Harry wanted to.

But Harry would not kill the demon Vernon. He locked eyes with the monster and shook his head. "I won't kill you. Your anger, bitterness, and jealously can haunt you until you die naturally. That is a greater punishment then any I can inflict."

Harry said no more, turning away from the demon Vernon and faced the door. He wondered how he would get past. Against his hearts desire he turned back to his uncle, whose eyes were alight with amusement again. Harry flicked his wrist, removing the gag in his mouth. "How do I move on?"

"To move on, you need to kill me. That is the only way to move on." The demon laughed a cruel laugh, what Harry supposed would be Vernon's laugh if his uncle had ever laughed where Harry could hear.

Rage ripping through him, Harry grabbed his uncle by the throat. Now that he was his proper height, he was taller then his uncle. He slammed him against the wall, his hand gripping tight his uncle's throat. He stared predatorily into the demon's eyes for a full minute while the monster laughed.

But Harry found what he wanted. "I won't kill you," he said. "But I _will _move on." Harry slammed the demon down and, in one fluid motion, sliced open the left side of his body. A small iron key shot out of the demon and into his hand. Harry healed the wound, banished the demon down to the far end of the chamber, and turned to put the key in the wall.

But there was no hole. The wall was solid. So caught up in finding a place for the key, Harry didn't notice that the demon had freed itself. "Come here boy," it bellowed, charging Harry like a rampaging rhino. Without breaking his concentration, Harry flicked his wand lazily over his shoulder. A slab of the floor shot high up and the demon ran into it with a sickening crunch. And when it fell, obviously unconscious, or maybe dead, the wall glowed and a small recess opened. Harry set the key in and stepped back. The recess closed, the green glow fading away. A few seconds later the floor vibrated heavily as a seam came between two slabs in the wall and opened, revealing another long chamber. In the distance, Harry saw more cackling purple energy.

"Lumos maxima tria," he said, and three large balls of energy shot forward, spacing themselves evenly down the hall, rotating slightly, illuminating the hall better then a single _lumos_. Sometimes you're smarter the second time around.

As he trekked the hall, he noticed out the sides of his eyes that the walls showed something billowing and floating through the light. When he looked to his sides and behind, he saw nothing. It could've been a trick of the light, but given what he saw on this blasted planet, he wasn't inclined to take such an optimistic outlook.

When he passed through the second batch of purple energy, he felt his nerves pinch slightly at different points. The feeling of anger was greater then before, as if the tomb itself was angry with him. But it passed, caused him to immediate harm. The doors opened once the energy had finished its inspection.

He stepped forward and immediately collapsed to his knees, clutching his scar as pain he had not felt since he came to this universe threatened to split his head open. Through the pain, he wondered how this was possible. Voldemort couldn't be here.

He received another shock when a soft, small, infinitely warm hand rested on his shoulder. "Harry," said a voice he still heard in his dreams and nightmares. "Harry, he's here." Ginny sounded terrified, angry, and anxious, all at once.

Harry struggled to his feet. "How," he whispered hoarsely. "This can't be happening."

Ginny looked at him, clearly feeling even more anxious then before. "Harry, what's the matter with you? We can end this."

"That's right Potter," called the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort. "You can sacrifice your dear, sainted blood traitor girlfriend." He leered at Ginny. "Great pity. _So _beautiful. It is a pity I will have to kill her."

Harry glared at Voldemort, shoving Ginny behind his back. "I won't let you hurt her you bastard." He heard Hermione and Ron scream from down the hall. Then it hit him what sort of test this was. He had to relive the decision to send Ginny to Hermione and Ron. But what else could he do. He didn't want her to die but if he kept her by his side, the assassin may leave their hiding to kill Hermione and Ron. He also may not be able to keep Voldemort's curses off Ginny.

Before he could make a decision, Voldemort started raining curses, mostly wandless because of the connection their two wands shared, down on Harry. Ginny and Harry started returning fire and defending themselves. Ginny was holding her own but Harry was nonetheless carrying the majority of the battle. If he wanted to defeat Voldemort, he would need to send her away.

Risking death, Harry expanded his senses; trying desperately to feel another presence down the hall he would send Ginny down. Whoever they were, they were in a heavily warded room, which told Harry they were still there. So Harry focused his energy on trying to penetrate the defenses of the room.

He and Ginny dodged and weaved around Voldemort's curses, narrowly avoiding a few by scant inches. Finally, Harry discovered the assassin, hidden behind an upturned stone bed. Just as Voldemort sent a curse—with his wand—Harry waved his hand, sending Ginny tumbling behind him and cast a spell with his wand.

The two spells—Voldemort's a deep mauve, Harry's a pale blue—met in midair. Neither tried to force the bright white center towards the other's wand. Instead, both tried to manipulate it. Voldemort flicked his wand, sending bright gold lightening at Harry. He was destroying the walls of the prison, stones tumbling down from the ceiling and walls. Harry could tell he was trying to get to Ginny though and Harry risked his neck, focusing his energy on keeping Ginny behind him. Voldemort was not ready to kill him yet; he wanted Ginny so that he could make Harry suffer.

For his part, Harry deflected and redirected his energy into the walls to his left. After five minutes, energy broke down the wall and was destroying the exposed cell. Harry took a few steps back, lining himself up with the hall. He still tried to deflect Voldemort's energy into that exposed cell, leading it to destroy the next wall—and expose the cell where the assassin hid.

From behind his shoulder, Ginny tried to send a few curse back at Voldemort. But none of them hit for he would break off his attack with the lightening energy and use it to shield him from the curses.

"Good try little girl," he would sneer when a killing curse struck uselessly on the energy shield. Then he resumed his attack on Harry and Ginny.

Harry didn't let this stop him. He continued to redirect the onslaught on exposing the assassin. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, he sensed the wards on the room fall and the assassin, panicking, ran into the hall. Harry took the next round from Voldemort and sent it down the hall, killing the assassin, leaving him little more then a burned husk.

But this momentarily exposed him to danger. Voldemort broke the connection and sent three killing curses at him. Waving his wand behind him, Harry slid, bending his back until the back of his head nearly touched the floor, sliding under the curses. Shocked by his evasion, Voldemort let down his guard long enough for Harry to blast him away with a wave of fiendfyre.

Harry looked down on the floor, expecting to see Ginny scampering on the floor—he had transfigured her into a ferret to keep her safe. But he didn't see her. She was running down the stone hall, where Ron and Hermione were fighting. He tried to run after her but he smacked into the marble wall of the tomb. This was part of the illusion he could not follow. But his friends were safe, as was Ginny.

Or so he thought. The ferret Ginny had turned back to normal and she was cradling Ron in her arms. He was smoking slightly. Harry's stomach lurched as she looked down the hall, tears shining. _They're dead _she mouthed and fell into another round of tears. Then, unbeknownst to Ginny, a huge orange curse hit the ceiling above her and Harry watched as a slab of stone smashed her into paste.

"You failed Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered. He had reappeared in the hall Harry was in. Harry looked at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Voldemort laughed. "Very brave attempt though, if I may say."

Voldemort paced in front of him, his wand dangling in his hand. But he was speaking conversationally. "Your love for the mudblood and blood traitors killed them Potter," he said. "Like in your universe, you were preoccupied with keeping everyone safe. You should've put your body, mind, and soul into killing me. Give into the rage and the hatred. You will be better for it."

Harry was shaking with grief and rage. Even though he knew Ron and Hermione were fine, the illusion was too real. "I'll never stop caring for my friends," Harry spat. "And I killed you in the end."

Voldemort sneered. "Was it worth it Potter? For your great victory, you were rewarded with the loss of your _love_. And you and your friends were pulled from your universe to this one leaving behind so many other loved ones. Was it worth it Harry Potter?"

From the shadows, another man stepped forward, his face nearly hidden under a raised hood. Harry sensed a spell made the darkness deeper then ordinary darkness because he could not see any of the face save the mouth and chin.

The man stepped up behind Voldemort. "You have great power boy," the man said, his voice infinitely colder then Voldemort's, though not high. Power was drawn to this man, which his body twisted into a pure dark energy. Harry even felt his power being sapped before the illusion of this man.

"Give into your anger and I can make you stronger then any Jedi. Give into your hate and I can show you the greatest secrets of the Force. Give in to the darkness and I can help you attain a power no man has ever wielded." The mouth contorted into a smile. "But you do not have to decide now. Think on it. You and I will meet face-to-face soon enough."

The man walked away, Voldemort on his heels. "I'll never join you, you bastard," Harry yelled. The man laughed an insane, cold laugh that sent chills up his spine until finally, the voice disappeared and Harry found himself back in the tomb. Bright purple energy was flickering down at the end of the hall. Harry swore under his breath. This was getting to be too much.

After the magic finished reading him—perhaps because of what he just went through, the magic didn't feel as invasive or painful—the door slid open and Harry was standing in what had to be the tomb of Ludo Kressh. A door was standing on the other side of the chamber, no energy swirling around it. This must have been the exit.

"It is not time for you to leave," said a young man who appeared behind Harry. Harry turned around but the young man had his hood up, his entire face obscured.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important, not right now. You have faced moments in your past, moments where you could've committed terrible things. Yet you didn't. Why?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Why was this illusion not attacking him like all the others? "I didn't kill Vernon because the man isn't worth killing. I would not risk throwing away my life for the momentary satisfaction of killing him."

"Why not," the man insisted. "You do not know how your life would've turned out, how much better it may have become." The man cocked his head, his hood twitching slightly. "Are you happy with the way your life turned out?"

Harry was taken aback by the question. It was not one he had ever considered, even to himself. Was he satisfied with the way his life had turned out? "Yes, I'm satisfied," he said defiantly, as if the man would doubt him.

"I am not here to doubt you Harry," the man said softly. "I am only here to help you better understand yourself. And if you are not satisfied with where you life turned out—and I am not quite certain you are satisfied—why not make changes now? It is not too late."

Harry was growing angry. "I have my friends with me. We've experienced so much together that I cannot imagine life without them. And I got to spend time with the love of my life." Harry angrily swiped at a tear on his cheek. "If I had become a murderer, I would've never been with Ginny. I would've lost my friends and the only family I had ever known—the Weasley's." Harry advanced on the illusion. "You ask me if I am satisfied with the way my life turned out. I would not take back one moment of what happened, not even sending Ginny away. I regret that I questioned that decision now. Fate moves in mysterious ways and I cannot understand the consequences of all my actions. I spared her from a terrible fate because Voldemort would not have taken her easily. He would've made her suffer." Harry dipped his head, tears falling on his shoes. "At least this way she didn't suffer."

The illusion watched Harry silently, not bothering him as he cried. "I am sorry to ask you this Harry but you confronted moments in your past and now you must reconcile yourself with the present. It is the only way to prepare yourself for the future. Tell me Harry Potter: do you know why this tomb was buried off the Valley and hidden in this cave."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not. What does it matter?"

"Ludo Kressh was a powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts, once the most powerful Sith Lord alive. But he believed the path to true power was honest reflection of oneself. Thousands of Sith and Jedi have trekked this tomb and fallen pray to the horrors it forces them to experience. Some have gone mad and died in isolated rooms off the main path. Others have simply killed themselves rather then face their own inner demons. But most are so insecure with themselves that they question their actions and change them in the tomb. But that is madness and it is against the purpose of the tomb. Lord Kressh wanted the person, be they light or dark, to walk out of this tomb confident in who they were. If that meant embracing the Dark side, that was wonderful because it strengthened the Sith Empire. If they embraced the Light side, that was fine because Kressh wanted to fight the best, most confidant foes. A person who could retain their goodness after this tomb was a threat to the Sith Empire, but they were a worthy foe. Kressh was Mandalorian in spirit; he believed true strength came in beating the best. If you lost, then you picked up the pieces, learned from the defeat, and struck harder the next time."

"Why does this matter now?"

"Because there is a threat moving in the galaxy Harry Potter. I'm sure you've sensed it. I know your master has. What you experienced in the tomb and your responses to the tests will be made known to the current ruler of the Sith. If you are not confidant in yourself, he will see you as weak and move to either kill you or seduce you, so that he may mold you in his image. If you are confidant in yourself, he will mark you as a enemy who must be destroyed."

"So what does it matter? All of this."

"Are you confidant in yourself Harry, in the person you have become?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I am."

"Good. Remember that and you may yet help defeat this darkness." The illusion disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Harry.

* * *

Yoda waited for Harry near the entrance of the Valley of the Dark Lords, meditating amid a torrential storm of dark energy. So consumed was he that he didn't notice Harry sit down next to him. It was a few minutes before the storm passed and Yoda realized his apprentice was there.

"Hello my young padawan," he said, blinking a few times, eyes adjusting to the sun. "In the tomb, experience what did you?"

Harry, who was looking out over the dunes, an impassive look on his face, took a deep breath and looked at his knees. "What was I supposed to discover in that tomb master? Why take me here?"

Yoda looked at him, a little surprised. "Develop a deeper connection with the living Force and with yourself, important it is. Help you, your experiences in the tomb they will." Yoda looked over his apprentice very carefully and Harry felt, as he had with Dumbledore and the purple energy in the tomb, that he was being x-rayed despite his Occlumency ability. He didn't fight the sensation though. "Experienced what in the tomb did you," he asked gently.

Harry told him everything he experienced in the tomb, including his discussion with the apparition at the end in chamber with the tomb. As he finished, he noticed Yoda was meditating again. "Master, why does it matter if I am satisfied with how my life turned out?"

"In a new world you are Harry. New experiences and new threats, face will you in your life in the Jedi Order. Fought your dark lord Voldemort because personal your war was. Confront issues of personal satisfaction, pointless it was. To the bitter end, go would you to defeat the man who killed your parents, certain I am." He paused, waiting for Harry to respond.

"Yes master. That is true. I would fight Voldemort until one of us was dead. Why is that important now?"

Yoda sighed, his eyes still closed. "Because while battling Voldemort, still living your life you were. Told me of school experiences. Stop most unfortunately they do, after your sixth year of education. For the next three years, dedicate soul, body, and mind you do to defeat Voldemort. Many experiences of youth, forfeited you did, even if your friends, traveled with you they did. Not the same it was and many terrible ordeals you dealt with. Rationalized them you did at the time: to defeat Voldemort your eventual goal was. Ignored the fact, not living a normal life you were, so consumed by Voldemort you were."

"Such motivation, no longer do you have. The darkness—excuse me, the evil—you face now—the evil all Jedi face—is not personal. It desires the death of Jedi, not individuals, save perhaps a few masters such as Master Windu, Gallia, and myself. But leech the life out of individuals it will if weak in spirit and mind they are."

"I am not weak," Harry said. But again he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself and Yoda at the same time.

Yoda nodded. "Understand that I do. Accuse you of such, I never would. But if not satisfied with yourself are you, then pray on that weakness the evil we face will. Promise you everything your heart desires it will. Rejuvenate the lost love it will, as Darth Plagueis did in his tomb. These promises, broken they are. Lie the evil will, string you along with promises until…until lost yourself you have. No path to take, no truth to seek, pray on this vulnerability they will and bend you to their will. Left all you have is anger, disappointment, and self-loathing. Revenge on yourself you will seek but kill yourself you will not. Seek power you will. The domination of others, mask you own pain it will until lost yourself you have, twisted by the dark side."

"So convinced of yourself you must be, confidant you are in your own character and with the path your life taken it has. Such is the only way to truly defend against the seduction of the dark side. Purpose of going through the tomb of Ludo Kressh that is. Find yourself and commit yourself to the belief that, despite all decisions made, you are satisfied. Unusual experiences you have had Harry," he said, gently resting his hand on Harry's knee and looking at him sorrowfully. "But much to be proud of you do. The love of your friends, still possess you do. The respect of myself and many Jedi you have. And the admiration of Anakin you do. And, despite being removed from the home, love so deeply you do, purged them of a great evil you do. Even if not there you are, living peacefully they are and will continue to do because you not surrender to the evil you did."

He looked at Harry very seriously now and Harry could feel genuine care emanating from him and his words. "On brief experience, proud of you I am. Faced things many adults never face and stood up to them with a bravery all should respect. A great man you are and a great man I am sure stay you will. Satisfied with your life, glad I am you are."

Harry wasn't sure he was all that satisfied, even after everything Yoda said. Sensing his internal dilemma, Yoda chuckled. "If not satisfied with your life, let you go the tomb would not. Either force you to relive more moments it would or drive you made it would, killing you over time. Realize it now you may not. Understandable that is. Deeply unsure of myself I was when left the tomb I did when a young Jedi knight I was. Wiser I am now."

"So does this mean I can't fall?" Harry thought the question sounded stupid but he needed some kind of reassurance. The tomb had him doubting much about himself at the moment, even if Yoda said that was natural.

Yoda frowned. "No, mean that it does not. Fall anyone can, even one as old as I. Expect that I do not. Experienced great evil you have. Much like the son raised in a family of violence, seek to make another experience that pain you do not. Powerful motivation that is to remember oneself." Yoda looked at the setting sun. "Now, time it is to return home. Come, back to the ship we will go."

"Master," he asked as they were walking through the tomb. "Who do you think was the last man in the tomb?"

Yoda paused, leaning on his cane. "Say for certain, obviously I cannot. Yet, understand what I do both about the present and—forgive me for intruding—the memories of the tomb you had, strongly I believe the man, a teenage Anakin Skywalker."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why Anakin? And if that is true, why not reveal himself?"

Yoda shook his head and resumed walking. "Again, for certain, say I cannot. However, search your feelings and understand why you will."

* * *

_"Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."_

—Sun Tzu—

_Coruscant_

Ron felt confined in the Jedi Temple. He had no one with whom to talk or with whom to do anything. It was really rather depressing. Master Windu was busy with the Council. With Yoda gone, he was the most senior Jedi and so needed to see to the day-to-day affairs of the Temple and coordinate with the Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy.

He did understand this was an inconvenience to Ron and apologized to him. But what Ron really wanted to do was go out and _do _something. Master Windu promised he had a real treat in store for him. He kept going on about how Ron was very special, a breed of Jedi not seen in many centuries and he wanted to develop his abilities. Whenever Ron would ask what he was talking about, Master Windu would tell him to reflect.

It was not all bad though. For starters, Mace Windu was probably the best pure lightsaber warrior in the Order. Yoda was a better fighter, but that was because he was so experienced and so more attune to the living Force. But Ron suspected Mace would be the only one in the galaxy who would give Yoda a good fight.

He gave him guidance on different fighting forms and stances, putting Ron through his paces with dummies, newly minted Jedi Knights, and, lastly, Master Drallig's apprentice Sierra. Sierra was a beautiful young Jedi, perhaps twenty-five with short auburn hair and blazing midnight blue eyes. She wielded two lightsabers (both azure) and was ferocious when they sparred. He dueled her three times so far and had never come close to besting her.

He was also spending a good deal of time with Master Drallig, studying the past military expeditions of the Jedi. Many of the Jedi had fought in wars or skirmishes in the course of the assignments throughout the galaxy. But it had been several centuries before the Jedi led troops in battle as leaders of an Army of the Republic.

He was enthralled with the campaigns of Revan (as a Jedi and Sith) most especially. He was a novice in warfare but he was a natural, this galaxies version of Napoleon. Every battle was fought tenaciously and with such artfulness in their design, he was surprised the Mandalorians lasted as long as they did, especially so being so woefully outnumbered.

The campaigns of the Mandalorians were no less well designed. They knew from the outset they were outnumbered but save for when they met Revan in battle, they were masters of every field. The weaknesses of the Republic forces facing them were exploited with savage exultation. And they knew when and where to strike to maximize the Republic weaknesses in that particular sector of the galaxy.

He was reading about the final campaign of the Mandalorian Wars on Malachor, probing a virtual map of the Malachor system as he read, playing with the model, making the Mandalorian forces change as he changed the plans he read. He didn't think he could beat Revan but it was fun to see what he could've done differently.

"Padawan," called a deep voice from the doorway behind him.

Ron started, nearly sending the holopad off the table. "Sorry Master. I didn't hear you come in."

Mace entered the room, smiling appreciatively. "I didn't think so. I should know better then to disturb you when you're studying Jedi military history. What are you studying now?"

"The final battle of the Mandalorian Wars." He touched the holopad. "I'm going through the Mandalorian's campaign, making changes as I go. I think I've come up with a few ways for them to win, or at least buy time until the colonization forces to regroup and fly to Malachor."

Mace sat down and looked over the improvements Ron made, from the placement of their heavy cruisers to the focus of fighter battalions. He kept his face straight but he was impressed with his apprentice's ingenuity. "You have the majority of the wings pushing towards the gap here," he said, pointing to the heavily reinforced right flank of Revan's fleet. "It would get smashed, would it not?"

Ron shook his head. "This flank is held by Malak. Forgive me, but Malak was an idiot. Were it not for the Star Forge, his reign as Dark Lord of the Sith would've been comically brief. Every campaign he blundered like a charging elephant. Bantha," Ron amended, seeing the word elephant meant nothing to Mace. "Anyway, see how he arranged his cruisers." Ron pointed. "In two 'V' formations, with the lead flanked from behind by the others."

"Now watch their fighters." Ron played with the hologram and Malak's fighters zoomed off, blasting into the ranks of Ron's newly deployed fighters. It looked to Mace like a route. Then he noticed two wings he hadn't noticed before, arranged by Ron along the only cruiser in the region. Ron rewound, seeing Mace staring and the Jedi Master saw a clever deception. The fighters all presented their flanks and had repair equipment attached to their hulls.

"Like I said, Malak was a fool. He wouldn't notice the deception. Once these wings join the battle, they will zoom around his flank. One wing will help decimate his fighters while the other breaks through the cruiser corridor and get in their rear. The Republic cruisers of this age were like crocodiles, loaded in the front but nothing of consequence in the rear. This wing of fighters, equipped with more missiles than blaster ammunition, would have a field day."

"But how would this win them the battle?"

"It wouldn't, not by itself. But this is an important flank because behind it is the Republic armada's communication fleet. They are outside Revan's influence and so commanded by less able admirals. After all, they are not there to fight and only a disaster should put them in peril."

"And this is one such disaster."

Ron nodded. "Absolutely. For it to turn into a route however, Revan would need to break character and disengage his left flank from crushing the small Mandalorian fleet guarding their retreat and send them, as fast as they can move, to protect the communication fleet. This would free up a banged up fleet on the other side of the planet," Ron pointed to the other side of the planet where a three Mandalorian light cruisers and three wings of fighters waited, presumably to protect the line of retreat, "to come round and mount an attack on Revan's fleet in the center. He'd lose just because he didn't crush the Mandalorian fleet and blocked their way of retreat."

"No, he'd let the communication fleet fall. He'd lose contact with the capital but that wouldn't bother him much. By now, he was fed up with the Council and eager to cut them out of the loop without seeming as if he did it on purpose. He'd block the Mandalorian line of retreat…and that is where I am now. Next time I'll see what I can do to break that. I'm afraid I won't be able to though. There isn't enough firepower."

Mace stepped back and eyed his padawan with great respect. "This is incredible my young padawan." Ron blushed, his face nearly matching the color of his hair. Then Mace frowned. "I'm afraid though that you won't be studying this campaign for quite a while."

"Why?"

"Because I've arranged another mode of training for you. I know you've been chafing here, alone without your friends. I am sorry about that. But I think where I am taking you will help prepare you in a better way then I or any master can. You're getting a very rare treat Ron and I hope you'll appreciate it."

"What is it," he asked excitedly.

"We are traveling to the planet Eshan, home of the Echani. You and I will stay there for three years while you learn the ways of the Echani. I will train you in the ways of the Force and continue your lightsaber training as well, but the majority of your training, especially early on, will be on the Echani ways."

Ron's smile slipped. "Why is it important to study the ways of the Echani. For that matter, who are the Echani?"

"The Echani are a society of warriors, not unlike the Mandalorians. They differ in philosophy and strategy though. The Mandalorians are forceful, preferring the strongest, most powerful weapons to subjugate their enemies. The Echani are not aggressive. Fighting, to them, is a way of communication. Your personality is revealed through combat. And they prefer light weaponry and minimal armor." Mace tapped Ron's head. "The mind is as important as the body and you must train both to perfection to reach your potential as an Echani warrior."

"You have a natural feel for war and they will help you refine that ability. But they will teach you a wide variety of skills in a multitude of fields many Jedi ignore or are not even aware of. Your abilities are unlike other Jedi's, despite your strength in the Force. I sense that you are the Jedi to revive the Order of Shadow. But first you need to train and walk the path of a Jedi Sentinel. How does that sound to you?"

Ron's head was spinning actually. "I've never heard of a Jedi Sentinel. What branch is that?"

"Sentinels blend both schools—Guardian and Consular—of teaching and amplify them with non-Force skills, such as security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. And while they are adherents to the Force and all that it can do, Sentinels are not blinded by faith and operate under the philosophy that the Force does have limitations. It is a different path, but it is an underappreciated path. Sentinels, of which there are very few in the Order today, serve as investigators and recruiters. However, the old Order of Shadow has been a lost field, dead for a millennium."

"Since Darth Kaan died and the Sith Order supposedly disappeared," Ron interrupted.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you studied the supposed destruction of the Sith."

Ron nodded. "I did, from an intelligence perspective that is. It is oddly convenient that Kaan, the most feared Sith Lord in the galaxy at that time, would kill himself off. I don't think he performed the Thought Bomb people say he did. First, he wasn't powerful enough to do it alone. _No one _is powerful enough to do it alone. Second, his apprentice—Darth Bane I believe—was gone to the galaxy just before his death. Too damn convenient. I think Bane killed him and embarked on his own agenda. Whatever it is I'm not sure but he was still alive when Kaan died."

"How can you be sure?"

Ron rummaged through piles of notes until he found what he was looking for. He laid the papers out over his desk. "Six separate reports, from different ends of the galaxy, reported temples, supposedly locked forever, being broken into and only feelings of pain and suffering being left behind. That is a symptom of the Thought Bomb. Bane was looking for something and he destroyed the temples after he plundered them for the information he wanted."

"That doesn't explain why you believe Bane is responsible?"

"I thought you'd say that. Well, when Republic forces went to investigate, they found chunks of marble removed from each central chamber, where the rituals were conducted." Ron slid a piece of paper towards Mace. "That is the holocron of Darth Bane that was stolen from the Jedi Temple twenty-five years ago. It was composed of the six pieces of stone he stole from the temples, imbued with the knowledge he stole. It formed a star: five points and one piece in the center."

Ron looked triumphant. Mace couldn't believe the resourcefulness of his padawan. "You've done incredible work here Ron. Few Jedi have examined the mysteries of the Sith and determined that they have not died. You saw that the day you stood before the Council."

"That was what prompted Hermione and I to investigate. She didn't discover much though because she was looking in holopads." He smiled, thinking of Hermione pouring over books, the cute way her tongue sometimes stuck out of her mouth. Mace coughed loudly, bringing him back to reality. "Sorry," he said blushing. "Anyway, I came across the final campaign that drove Kaan into hiding, ultimately to Nar Shadaa. Then I looked the forces that defeated him and the force that ultimately killed him. It didn't make sense for him to employ such drastic measures. He was only driven back, not defeated. And he knew such. He would've also realized someone was betraying him in the Order. Of course he was right. But it was too late. Bane killed him."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"In every campaign, just like Malak, Bane threw everything into a battle and hoped for the best. No strategic thought save straight smash. The Thought Bomb is a manifestation of that philosophy and would serve the purpose of killing Kaan but also showing the Sith his strength. It would also, and this is conjecture on my part, set the stage for the one master/one apprentice the Sith seem to operate under today."

Ron paused to breath but not long enough for Mace to ask him a question. "The Sith Lord, whoever he or she is, is the Master and Obi-Wan killed the apprentice. I assume he's gotten another or will in short order. But that doesn't matter. What does is they are the only two Sith Lords in the galaxy. But there are other dark Jedi and people who wield the dark side. The precedent was set, I believe, by Bane. His display of strength in killing Kaan with the Thought Bomb with his apprentice, showed that two were all that were needed to command the Sith. One master and one apprentice. Everyone else is on the periphery, outside of the Sith Order even if they serve the Dark side."

"Mind, I can't prove this but it seems plausible." Ron blushed. "Some of the credit should go to Hermione, who has a better mind for politics then I do."

"You—and Padawan Granger—have certainly done your work and it is unbelievable. It is difficult to say if the Sith work under that system but your reasoning is sound. And you reaffirmed my belief: you have a keen eye for investigation, an eye of a Sentinel." He turned and looked at the time. "Now, are you ready to travel. En route, we'll build your first lightsaber."

Ron smiled, anticipation in his eyes. His _own _lightsaber.

"Let's go."


End file.
